Toaru Majutsu no Index: Kamigami no Tasogare (Chronicle 1)
by LexArch
Summary: What is AIM? What makes the espers capable of doing what they can do? Everyone takes the powers for granted... I mean, He certainly did... Now, after a decade after His disappearance, trouble of unforeseen magnitude brews in the horizon. What can stop the world crisis when "he" is nowhere to be found! Can his descendants live up to this task? Or, will everything be for naught!
1. Prologue: The Bleeding Moon

Special thanks to: _A crack shipping guy_, who inspired me to write it.

Special thanks to _all my readership_ who took time out of their busy schedules to read and review this work of mine...

Hope you'll all enjoy it...

_Monogatari o hajimemashou..._

* * *

_When I was a **child**, I spoke as a **child**, I understood as a **child**, I thought as a **child**; but when I became a man, I put away childish things. For now we see in a mirror, darkly, but then face to face. Now I know in part, but then I shall know just as I also am known._

_(1 Corinthians 13: 11-12)_

How long has this been going on?

What reason is there for me to be here?

Just who am I? …Where did this consciousness come from?

The spiral staircase below seemed to descend into infinity.

These feet continue to move as if they belong to someone else.

No. Whose feet are these in the first place?

Just where is all this light coming from? Can any of these answers even be known?

A dim world. Vast, yet confined.

A spiral path descending all the way into Nothingness.

No perception of time. Suddenly, an idea…

A wrist. A wristwatch. A chronograph.

Its complex watch face displays a certain time.

4:02 AM. No wonder it's dark.

Taking a quick look above reveals…

The same sight you'd see from the bottom of a well. A circular fragment of the night sky.

The vortex of the staircase continues up to the sky, where a crimson moon lies.

Dyed vermilion, as if stained in blood.

A total lunar eclipse…

Feels like it's always been a lunar eclipse, come to think of it.

This body is suddenly assaulted with loneliness and despair.

A nostalgic migraine. Pain… proof of this body's existence.

Despite disorientation and inability to feel this body…

The pain eliminates all doubts that it exists here.

Apparently, these feet have chosen to continue descending the staircase.

The path stretches infinitely, devoured by the darkness of forever.

The deep, deep bottom of this pale blue moonlit abyss forms the shape of a mortar.

And yet, there's no sensation of actually walking.

Merely the sound of footsteps going down, down, down.

This feeling of descent is more like that of a jellyfish, or a dolphin swimming to the depths of the sea.

In the end, just how far down does it go…

It's like an endless illusion.

No, perhaps this really is an illusion?

An arabesque pattern is engraved on the wall, reminiscent of a Mobius strip.

An alluring sensation, like following a bait into an impending trap of alien space-time.

…Oozing terror seizes this body.

And…

As soon as I feel that…

The sound of feet stepping firmly onto a wide, flat surface can be heard.

Did I reach the bottom? Of what seemed like a staircase that stretched infinitely both ways?

Very curious, indeed.

A brief moment of relief, nevertheless.

Pitch black. Vision limited to arms-length.

Nothing else is visible. Not the staircase, nor the wall that had curved alongside it.

It was a room. But just how far does this go…?

Slowly, feet fumble forward.

Arms swing for direction. Hands grasp at air…

But these hands, these arms, these feet… do they even exist?

Or have they faded like a ghostly phantom?

No, at least. The wristwatch remains.

The instrument meant to measure the passage of time.

It was something that certainly existed, surely.

Right then…

These fingertips come into contact with something…

Something firm. Something smooth. And yet cool to the touch.

A slick texture. Seems to be glass.

The right-hand glides smoothly, somehow lighting a small fire.

A gradual approach to peer into the glass results in…

"…!" (?)

A desire to scream.

An inability to vocalize. As if this body lacked vocal cords.

Turn around. Get out of here now. Don't look.

But these eyes are wide open and cannot be shut.

They keep watching, as if my entire being had become a gazing eye.

The life-sized mirror reflects something.

The visage of an unexpected "certain someone".

That someone being…

A boy who left behind his innocence.

With that… everything changed.

Surroundings. Time. Space. The World, itself.

The darkness is absolute. Pitch black in every direction.

My restless mind is slow to focus. Finally, my senses begin to sharpen.

Even though I can't see anything, it feels like I'm looking over everything.

I have become nothing more than a viewpoint.

Then, a pinprick of light dimly fades into view out of the nothingness in front of me.

It's soon joined by countless other small sparkling lights.

Stars?

Once, it was said that the stars and the galaxies spread throughout the heavens were the gods, or at least their dwelling place.

If that's the case, then this, I'm sure, might be the viewpoint of such a being.

Stories I once read come to mind in rapid succession.

_"_Hikaboshi_ and Orihime"_ and _"The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter"_, _"Le Petit Prince"_ and _"Night on the Galactic Railroad"_…

Why do those stories told under the stars' light always harbor such tinges of sadness?

Why must such tales conclude in such heart-wrenching tragedy?

Just then, the swath of stars begin to pulse, and starts to group together like constellations. Which means that…

Those weren't stars?

They branch out into dendroid colonies before my eyes. Their once nostalgic twinkling starting to resemble more the throbbing pulse of organic life.

This is precision equipment… no, maybe the flashes of neurons?

No. I realize my misconception in almost no time flat.

The true nature of the lights is…

A sprawling metropolis in the dead of the night.

The skyscrapers' neon lights brightly cut through the darkness.

Cars fly down the Metropolitan Expressway like high-speed steel fireflies.

A perfect diorama of the sleepless megalopolis worthy of Daedalus himself.

If this is reality, then I must be looking down at the city from a very high altitude.

If so, what does that mean?

The moon is high in the night sky.

Normally, its form would be that of a perfect circle.

Normally…

Before my eyes, that divine circle begins to wane.

It's like a giant wheel of cheese, and an even bigger rat just took a bite out of it.

A total lunar eclipse.

The Earth's one and only satellite is being completely consumed by the planet's shadow. Its usual white luster is lost, and is replaced with a wondrous brown radiance.

A crimson moon.

At the same time it appears —

The city descends into darkness.

And I—

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (?)

I fall towards the riverbed below without a lifeline. It's a plunging feeling so horrible that I'd rather die than experience it again.

My mind is blown past the limits of comprehension and straight into the realm of panic.

I can no longer hear my screams.

No, am I really screaming at all?

I can't feel my body, mouth, or ears.

The world is wrapped up in the thunderous roar of silence.

The shining moonlit darkness is thoroughly burned into the depths of my eyes.

My whole body, which shouldn't exist, is dismembered my numbness.

I'm nothingness incarnate, an imaginary number whose existence is forbidden.

Stranded between time and space, I just scream out of loneliness. But I know that this voice… _won't reach anyone._

* * *

"Ughhh." (?)

Where am I? Wasn't I just falling?

Just what was I, and what was I trying to do?

And just what was going on with the worl—

"Owwww…." (?)

My heart palpitates in my chest. I feel nauseous.

My whole body is drenched with sweat. The feeling only makes me feel sicker.

The sensation of the sheets… are they really here?

Is the one touching them really me?

If that's the case… then I'm alive today as well.

Today as well? The fact that I can say that means…

"Whew." (?)

It's morning.

I'm greeted by the usual, familiar scenery that hasn't changed at all.

This is my bedroom in my house.

That loud ringing isn't an ambulance's siren, but my alarm clock.

The time is 10 minutes to 7 AM.

"Was that a dream…?" (?)

It hurts to breathe. I'm panting like I just ran a hundred-meter dash.

I might have screamed the moment I woke up.

"Mmm…." (?)

My mind can clearly recall the memory of me having "a bad dream". But as for what kind of dream it was specifically… I can't remember a thing.

All I know is that it was a dreadful, sad, and hopeless vision. Just how long has it been since a nightmare had made me scream like that…?

When I was a kid, stuff like that would happen all the time. Someone would have a terrifying dream, wake up while crying, and then would immediately run over to me as I stroked their head while comforting them.

Just who was that…?

It doesn't matter who it was, does it?

I'm already a high-school student. An adult. I should be completely over such an effeminate thing.

I take several deep breaths to try to calm myself.

I feel my memories and sense of reality returning little by little.

Even so, I can't help but feel that everything surrounding me seems hollow.

It's like the sensation of seeing the world through a sheer veil. Or the sensation of watching the affairs of some foreign nation through a monitor.

I'm a step removed from all of that.

I open the curtains and the morning sunlight pierces through the window.

It's the gentle spring rays of late April sunlight.

I get out of bed, and slowly stretch.

At the tip of my outstretched hand is my alarm clock.

I stop the ear-grating beeping as if I'm strangling a small animal to death.

Just then, the _date_ on the alarm clock catches my eye.

2032/ Apr/ 26 (MON)

Today's just the starting of another day of boring school life.

_"Good morning, everyone. Today is Monday, April 26th. This is 7:00 morning news."_ (TV Announcer)

When I come down to the living room, I find someone unexpected.

_"Earlier this morning, starting from 12:12 AM, virtually every computer and electronics in the urban districts went silent for approximately a minute and half. The effects of this abnormal event, whose cause remains unknown, lasted anywhere between several minutes to an hour afterwards. Experts have stated that the phenomenon wasn't caused by any known esper power, and as such the cause of the blackout remains unclear."_ (TV Announcer)

A middle-aged woman glances at me, her golden starry eyes meeting mine, as she fixes her tie.

"Oh. Ren. You're up early today." (?)

"Mom…" (Ren)

Although I'm standing stock still, my voice comes out naturally.

Yes, my name is Mitsubachi Ren.

This woman is my mother, Mitsubachi Misaki.

_"Many servers shut down, and so as a result, networks from all over the region experienced outages. Due to the extremely high number of connected devices in Paimont City, the Internet and everything connected to it temporarily fell into chaos."_ (TV Announcer)

My mom's gaze is completely engulfed by the gaudy news title on-screen: _"Last night's widespread disaster: A new form of cyber-terrorism?!"_

_"Telecom networks collapsed under the flood of inquiries from those on their smartphones. Power plants and car auto-navigation systems were also hard hit, causing rolling blackouts and widespread transportation difficulties._" (TV Announcer)

All the news related to those incidents flows gently out of their talking heads. Nowadays, nano-computers are widespread and are readily available at all times.

But even now, in this society where it is normal for computers to be used independently in every facet of our daily lives, the AIM Cloud still plays a very crucial role.

_"The blackouts caused lengthy delays, trapping residents taking the train home for up to half an hour. There were too many problems with the electronic systems to count, among them multiple fires, temporary loss of abilities, and car crashes._" (TV Announcer)

"Mmm…" (Misaki)

_"Even now, reports of those injured continue to flow in one after the other, the numbers are now expected to exceed one hundred. There are also three confirmed dead…"_ (TV Announcer)

The names and ages of the deceased begin to slide down the screen as subtitles.

But it's only a list of letters and numbers.

They don't even _feel_ real.

They're just some other people's affairs.

_"Because this incident involved unprecedented AIM Cloud outages, the situation shook Cloud authorities, but because the malfunctions themselves only lasted for a very short time… Currently, with the exception of a small collection of AIM hubs, almost the entire system has been restored to normalcy_." (TV Announcer)

"…." (Misaki)

My mom picks up a cup sitting on the table, and slowly gulps its contents down.

_"Despite the clear lack of evidence regarding the use of any regular esper abilities, or the fact that no one has claimed any responsibilities yet, it is still rumored that the infamous cyber-terrorist group {SILVER}, which had been making a stir in the society in the recent years, had a part in it._" (TV Announcer)

Rather than the morning news, the report sounds more like something you'd hear in an afternoon talk show. Since the cause of all this is still unknown, it just feels like nothing more than a show spouting wild speculations.

"_Though the black-hat group {SILVER} has boldly and repeatedly hacked various public institutions, facilities, and corporations, not a single one of them has been arrested."_ (TV Announcer)

Because the true nature of their goals remains unknown, the group's cultivated more mystique than it deserves. So for the press, they are perfect subject matter to attract viewers' interest.

You could say that it's only natural that such a mysterious group could be related to bizarre incidents like this one.

_"Both Judgement and the Anti-Skill believe that this possibility has weight to it, and so they are beginning to conduct and investigation. We hope that they can uncover the full picture as soon as possible for the sake of our future._" (TV Announcer)

It seems Mom has finished drinking her coffee, as she places her cup in a bowl overflowing with water. After that, she immediately puts on a cheap business suit that's hanging from a clothes hanger. Her attire now looks completely befitting a salarywoman that she is.

"Well then, I'll be going now." (Misaki)

"Right…." (Ren)

Mom picks up a plain, silver watch from the living room table, and fastens it around her left wrist.

It's an AIM powered watch that displayed a variety of details. I'm pretty sure Mom said that it was supplied to her by her company. It might be a "handcuff" of sorts that binds Mom to her job.

"Ren?" (Misaki)

Just before she leaves the room, Mom turns around and calls out to me.

In spite of the fact that it's morning, her tired, despondent golden eyes are trying to search for something within me.

"Yeah…?" (Ren)

In order to mask everything, I stifle my emotions, and answer in a smooth, robotic voice.

"Umm… how's school going?" (Misaki)

What's her ulterior motive in asking that?

She's definitely probing for something with it. But all it comes off as is— extremely annoying.

"Normal. There's no problems, and I'm doing well." (Ren)

"I-I see…" (Misaki)

Her voice is full of disappointment for some reason. Perhaps, she expected a warmer answer…

I quickly begin to append my statement.

"Yes, there's no need to worry about me, Mom." (Ren)

"You're right." (Misaki)

Mom averts her gaze. And then…

"I'll be late tonight. Depending on the circumstances, I might even have to stay over for the night." (Misaki)

Isn't that how it always is?

Though I think that, a different answer comes out of my mouth.

"That's troublesome." (Ren)

"I'll be fine. But…" (Misaki)

I really don't feel like starting my day off with this bothersome scene.

"If you don't hurry, you'll be late." (Ren)

"R-Right." (Misaki)

I can't stand this atmosphere.

"Then as usual, be sure to eat a good dinner. Don't wait up for me to go to sleep." (Misaki)

I would have done that even if you hadn't said anything. That's all I've been doing until now, and all I'll be doing in the future.

"See you later, then." (Misaki)

"….Have a safe trip." (Ren)

*sigh*

Even a short conversation like that saps me of my willpower.

I head for the dining room, which is directly connected to the living room.

In it is a table that seats 4 people. But there's really no one there. They are all vacant seats, including my own.

I never knew about who my Dad was. I never met him, or even seen his photo once. Mom refuses to talk to me about it.

All I know is Mom once deeply loved him, and in her own weird way- still refuses to let his memory go.

But whatever, while it seems to be a touchy issue for her, unlike what people think, I couldn't possibly care less about the identity of a Dad who never showed his face to us.

He is just another stranger for all we care...

Perhaps I ought to be more thankful to Mom for her efforts in raising us, despite her being a single mother.

It has always been difficult between us. Society isn't exactly kind to us. As fellow Level 0s I can relate to her. But, despite that, I still feel there's an impregnable wall between us and her. The kind that shouldn't exist in a family.

It is impossible for me to break a decade long of ice by just myself alone. Perhaps, it's the same for Mom too.

Either way, here we are: living like two strangers in the same home.

Perhaps, one day… there will be a difference.

But that wasn't today… I'm sure.

Speaking of which… a seat for a Dad that I never knew, and a seat for Mom: that's two seats down.

The third seat is for…

My eyes turn to the inner room's door.

"…." (Ren)

My eyes seem to be hoping that a certain someone will come out of that room, even though I know that's impossible.

"Whew…" (Ren)

To the current me, that seat is a meaningless, wide empty space.

The day that all of us gather to eat here will be the day pigs fly.

Because ever since that time, everything' changed.

I eat some cereal and yogurt.

It has no taste. But as long as it gives me the minimum amount of nutrition I need, it's fine.

There's no other meaning to eating other than replenishing energy, after all.

That's what I thought from the start.

It feels like my existence here is some kind of mistake, like I come from another world and need to keep this body alive until I can get back.

It sure as hell feels that way.

Like I'm a disguised alien spy from another planet that no one understands.

I'm sure if you peel of this skin, you'd find my surprising true form hidden behind it.

That delusion grows more and more extravagant with each passing day.

Yes. It's been two years since that time. That event was what caused everything to go amiss…

_"Just what do you think happened at the height of the incident~?_" (Cheery Female TV Announcer)

As I'm changing into my school uniform, I unconsciously shift my gaze to the TV.

I'd forgotten that Mom never turned it off.

Just as I think I should try changing the channel…

_"Tada~! Take a look at this! This was taken at 12:12 AM last night— the moon at the height of the lunar eclipse."_ (Cheery Female TV Announcer)

"Ugh!" (Ren)

All of a sudden, nausea and headache descend upon me.

I can't stand.

_"It's been approximately three years since our Japanese Confederacy last saw a total lunar eclipse. We were able to observe the entire length of this rare eclipse~."_ (Cheery Female TV Announcer)

That nails-on-chalkboard voice is only making my headaches worse and worse.

_"In the past, eclipses sparked uproars in the masses, as they seemed to be abrupt, unusual phenomenon. But this time, it seems it brought abnormalities on the AIM Cloud~. Well, I guess we don't know if there's a causal relationship between them~_" (Cheery Female TV Announcer)

I reach my hand out for the remote…

"Khhhh…. *gasping for air*" (Ren)

_"Nowadays, with the complex computations of the Saros Cycle now possible using the Tree Diagram V.3.0, we can predict the arrival of each occurrence of this celestial event several years out. The next lunar eclipse will be this year, on October—_" (Cheery TV Announcer)

*click*

A migraine strikes my right temple.

Ever since she vanished, everything's gone to hell for me. On the outside, I may seem like I've gotten considerably accustomed to it, but it seems that's not the case at all.

"Whew…" (Ren)

The incidents on the AIM Cloud.

The timing matches with the lunar eclipse.

Cyberterrorism.

So what's changed? No matter how much they make a fuss out of it, in the end, it's just an event occurring on the other side of the monitor. It's not important at all.

_"Today, the whole city in general is in for a day of clear weather, with 0% chance of precipitation. There's no need to worry about rain."_ (Forecaster)

"Looks like I won't be needing an umbrella." (Ren)

That announcement from the Paimont City's blimp— is the only piece of important information I need this morning.

_Shokuchou:_ a quiet, clean and orderly new residential area in District 31. The block-y architecture infuses the area with an unnatural calm, removed from the annoyances of reality.

We know nothing about the 20th century that adults are so nostalgic about. And almost 1/3rd of the 21st century has passed.

Even so, the scenery of those futuristic cyber-cities seen in old sci-fi movies are still nowhere to be seen.

There are no roads enveloped in tubes, and buildings look pretty much the same as they did 30 years ago. If anything, all things "retro" have come back in style.

Bicycles continue to be propelled across the ground by their spinning rubber tires. And not even the proposals for implementing maglev trains are looking too good.

Space travel is still just a dream. Aside from some odd annual lunar excursions— which only select astronauts and a few VVIPs get to enjoy, we can't even get to the Moon feasibly.

But if we're talking about the things that has changed, then there would be would be those two things…

Esper Abilities.

With the great advancement in the Power Curriculum Program, even normal citizens can have abilities of their choosing.

A formal system was established for the strict regulation of the espers and how they are supposed to utilize their power.

But one thing is certain— in our world, Power isn't a right, but rather a privilege— kinda like driving. So, if you abuse it: the city that helped you give birth to your abilities, it can also take them back.

That's simply how it is. Though, there seems to be some certain exceptions to this rule.

Like the espers that are the government itself.

Like how ENTROPY's family can practically run the Great Asian Empire.

Or how the HERO_KING rules "A Really Amazing Gutsy Continent", that's basically the olden continent of South America.

Power is everything, and there's absolutely nothing more powerful than a Level 6, it seems.

But for us Level 0s and 1s… we have to abide the rules, as do Level 3s and 4s.

That's the first thing that's definitely changed.

Speaking of the second thing…

It is Networks.

I don't know about home computers, but even a microchip built into our cellphones rival the abilities of a commercial workstation decades ago.

But what takes the cherry on the cake is that— by the integration of AIM Cloud's auto-computational capabilities of Personal Realities, even a Level 0 can exhibit significant power by the virtue of borrowing brain calculational power.

Infrastructure for high-speed AIM computing and endless content pervades our daily lives as if it were natural as the air around us— completely escaping our awareness until it suddenly disappears.

Even Shokuchou is managed by a computer network much like the ones in urban centers.

From living necessities like electricity and water to luxuries like consumer electronics and security management.

It is actually harder nowadays to find something that isn't connected to the AIM Cloud.

If you had sufficient access and if you wanted to, you could check up on the status of anything connected to the Cloud with a single command. It's like seeing through the eyes of God. That's how we can peer down on the world through the Cloud.

The world is gradually transmuting into a miniature garden.

Esper abilities are already part of the Cloud, everything neatly cataloged and controlled with exception of the 36 publicly known Level 5s and 6 Level 6s, and before long, I'm sure, even normal humans will become part of it too…"

"Morning, Ren~" (?)

As I walk, lost in these vague thoughts of mine, someone calls out to me from behind.

"You made it here in time today. Well done~ Well done~!" (?)

When I turn around, I'm confronted by the smiling face of Shirai Rinko, my childhood friend. Even though it's so early in the morning, she's in incredibly high spirits.

I can practically feel another headache descending on me.

"…" (Ren)

Of all the times to run into this troublesome girl…

As I'm thinking this…

"C'mon, where's your daily 'good morning'?" (Rinko)

"…" (Ren)

"Are you even awake? Did you eat breakfast?" (Rinko)

"Ah, yeah…" (Ren)

"Mmmmph!" (Rinko)

"Huh? Ow, owowowow… I'm awake. I'm awake! I ate. I ate! …I'm begging you, let go of my ear!" (Ren)

Dammit. We've been together for so long that she never shows any restraint.

Someone, please do something about this barbaric girl…

"You're so droopy today. Did you wash your face properly?" (Rinko)

"I did." (Ren)

"But your eyes… look sleepy." (Rinko)

"I was born with them that way." (Ren)

"Really? C'mon, look, you've got gunk in your eyes. Ah, geez, and your necktie is all crooked!" (Rinko)

"I'll rub my eyes and fix it… Geez, I can do it myself. Quit touching me!" (Ren)

Rinko's always like this.

Even though we're the same age, she treats me like a kid and fusses over every little thing without a second thought. She won't hesitate to scold me when she sees a problem either…

"I'm not your son, and you're not my mother…" (Ren)

Unable to bear it any longer, I let the words slip out of my mouth.

"Huh? Well duh, that's obvious, Sherlock." (Rinko)

"No, that's not what I meant." (Ren)

"And look, you haven't even fixed your bed hair. Lem'me see your head for a sec…" (Rinko)

"Ugh…." (Ren)

W-what the hell? Why did things turn out like this?!

But…

Well, whatever. Objecting to her will just be a pain in the ass.

Nevertheless, we've known each other for a long time. We met each other before entering kindergarten, and that was over ten years ago.

I guess it's one of those so-called "inseparable relationships".

"You know… you look kinda pale." (Rinko)

"Really?" (Ren)

"Yeah." (Rinko)

Is it because of that bad dream I had?

"Aren't I always like this?" (Ren)

"Hmm… I don't think that's it." (Rinko)

"It's fine, just leave me alone already." (Ren)

"I can't leave you alone, Ren. You're always staring off into space and being completely helpless." (Rinko)

"I can handle myself. After all, Rinko, my grades are better than yours." (Ren)

"Ugh… Don't remind me of that…" (Rinko)

But I know.

I know that grades don't show the whole picture…

After walking for a bit, we arrive at the bus stop. There's a sign that says "Shokuchou Bus Stop".

The information display column in the center of the sign isn't showing anything right now.

I check the time on my cellphone.

7:28 AM

That's odd, it should be here by now.

"Hey, hey… Did you see that eclipse yesterday? It was amazing, wasn't it?" (Rinko)

"Yeah. Well, I kinda saw it, but kinda didn't…" (Ren)

"Geez, talk about an unclear answer." (Rinko)

"Um, let's see… It turned red, didn't it?" (Ren)

"Yes, yes, that's right! I mean, when it happened, I thought that the moon would go all black like a solar eclipse, but it turned into this scary shade of red instead! I was like totally spellbound…" (Rinko)

"If you were scared, you shouldn't have looked…" (Ren)

"C'mon, thats just what they call a… la-dy-'s he-art. Its charm completely gripped me, y'know?" (Rinko)

"What are you talking about?" (Ren)

"Well, y'know, it was the first time I'd seen the entire path of a total lunar eclipse! Yep~" (Rinko)

"The entire path?!" (Ren)

"That's right. From when it started to wane, to when the whole thing was covered in shadow, and then when it returned to normal." (Rinko)

"You like things like that, huh… Just how many minutes did you stare at it? Dozens?" (Ren)

"It's fine. I was so fascinated by it that I forgot about the time, so I don't know how long it was. But the way you're talking, I guess you saw it too, right?" (Rinko)

"B-By chance, I wasn't really looking for it or anything…" (Ren)

"Ehehe~ I'm glad to hear that." (Rinko)

"Huh? Why's that?" (Ren)

"No reason. So, Ren, did you also get scared when you saw the moon?" (Rinko)

"No way in he— Ugh…" (Ren)

"H-Huh? What's wrong?" (Rinko)

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine." (Ren)

It'll hurt even more if I keep thinking about it. Why is it that I have such painful headaches every time the topic of total lunar eclipse comes up?

"Really?" (Rinko)

"I'm just a bit sleep deprived, that's all." (Ren)

"Oh geez, you really worried me, you know?" (Rinko)

Suddenly, I look towards the bus stop sign. I hadn't noticed but the bus had already made its stops at the previous stations, and is now heading this way.

It's almost 7-8 minutes late… Still, it seems like we'll make it on time.

"Now that I think about it, a lot of accidents occurred because of the lunar eclipse, right?" (Rinko)

"That's not necessarily—" (Ren)

"Space and the Earth are connected by an invisible power, aren't they? Mmm, how mystical…" (Rinko)

"No, listen to what I'm saying—" (Ren)

"But if accidents like yesterday happen, then I'm not sure I like that power." (Rinko)

"Well, whatever. I don't care…" (Ren)

"Perhaps it's also the cause of your headaches." (Rinko)

"Huh?" (Ren)

The cause? Huh? What is? How is it? In what way?

My mind just isn't able to process the thought.

Why would trouble on the Cloud and my headaches be connected?

"Anyway, the bus sure is late, huh?" (Rinko)

"…." (Ren)

Geez, did you just drop the subject of the lunar eclipse and my headaches just like that?

Why is it that the creatures called women can just change the topic at the drop of a hat without missing a beat?

"It's already heading this way." (Ren)

"Huh? What do you mean? …Wow, you're right! Amazing!" (Rinko)

No, it's not amazing at all…

I say nothing, and decide to get on the bus. Because of the delay, it's more crowded than usual. Could it be that this screw-up was also due to the eclipse yesterday…?

"C'mon, over here. There's still a vacant seat! If you don't hurry up, someone else is going to take it, you know?" (Rinko)

"Huh?" (Ren)

Didn't I get into the bus before her…?

"Hmm?" (Rinko)

She probably passed me in that moment I was thinking. Still, she's amazing when it comes to nabbing seats. It's clear as day that she'll be a master by the time she joins the battalion of middle-aged women.

"Ahaha, aren't you glad we got seats?" (Rinko)

"Yeah." (Ren)

"If you're sleep deprived, then you can use me as a pillow and sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." (Rinko)

"Sure… thanks." (Ren)

I avoid eye contact as I say this.

_"Now departing. All standing passengers firmly hold on to either the handrails or the overhead straps._" (Bus Announcement System)

What is this?

I see something in the corner of my field of vision. Is that a Seiho Academy uniform?

"Waaaaah, waiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" (?)

I see a girl running after the bus from far away. It seems like the bus driver hasn't noticed her, and if he has, he's already late as it is. Yup, they probably aren't going to stop the bus for her.

My condolences to this girl.

*huff* *huff* (?)

The bus ruthlessly pulls out into the road, picking up speed. Even so the girl desperately chases after it, getting slightly closer.

Wow. Esper powers were honestly amazing to see, sometimes.

Right then…

"Huh? Pgya!" (?)

"Oh, she fell." (Ren)

"Huh? Did you say something?" (Rinko)

"A girl fell over there." (Ren)

"Huh? Where?" (Rinko)

I point towards where she was, but…

"No one's there." (Rinko)

She's already gone.

"No, I'm serious. You just can't see her because we've gotten farther away from her." (Ren)

"Hmmm, I wonder about that…" (Rinko)

Rinko stares at me dubiously.

It seems my words don't sound convincing at all.

"Geez, even though I'm right next to you, all you're doing is look away. You really have no delicacy at all, honestly." (Rinko)

Rinko puffs her cheeks out in her best pout and she then turns her face away from me. My nostrils are filled with the scent of the sweet shampoo in her hair.

"I'm telling you, you're mis…" (Ren)

I swallow the words I was about to say. This is absurd. Why would I put myself in a worse position of ridicule?

In the first place, did I really even do something that bad?

It's Rinko's fault that I'm being laughed at.

I close my eyes.

I decide to pretend to fall asleep.

Pretending… pretending… In sometime, it seems like I fell asleep for real.

* * *

#Author Notes and Trivia:

*"Mitsu" means "honey" and "bachi" means "bee", so "Mitsubachi" literally means "honey bee". And as for from where the blonde esper gets that name from- it's stuff for another day.

*Level 6s have adopted new names, after their evolution from their Level 5 selves. The reason for this is their powers have become so great and perverse that it doesn't even resemble their original ones anymore.

That's about it...

Hope ya ll enjoyed it...

Until the please R&R...

Btw... updates every Sunday :))


	2. Chapter 1

Guest Reviews:

_**Guest**_: Purple prose?! Do you mean wordy sentences?! Ah... I see... Got it. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to change my writing style overnight, but I'll strive to make it less wordy. Also, I can't cut off the audio-visual stimuli the character receives, else it'll feel oddly two dimensional. That's what I think about it... Still, thank you for stopping by to review. Hope you review the next chapters, too...

Thanks, _**whwsms-kun**_ and **_The__crack shipping guy_** for your support...

Also, thanks to all the readers who read the first chapter... So without further ado...

* * *

"Oh geez, wake up! Wake up, you dummy!" (Rinko)

"M-Mmm…" (Ren)

I hear a somewhat nostalgic sound. And this scent is…

_"Next is Seiho Academy. Seiho Academy. All passengers who are departing… Now arriving at Seiho Academy._"(Bus Announcement System)

"Wha—? We're there already?" (Ren)

"Geez… don't say 'already'."(Rinko)

Wow, to think that I would actually fall asleep for real… so much for 'faking' it.

What's even stranger is that the nightmares that have recently been assaulting me didn't rear their ugly heads. I actually slept soundly…

"C'mon, let's get off." (Rinko)

"…Yeah." (Ren)

I get off the bus, trying not to mind the reactions of the people around me.

This is Seiho Private Academy, a combined middle and high school for students with ability levels from 0 to 3. We graduated from the middle school section just this spring and entered the high school section.

While the ability requirement is low, because of the high tuition and admission fees, most of the students who come here are from wealthy families. Just one glance will tell that there's not an ill-bred person to be found.

In a sense, that's something to be grateful for.

"Yahallo~ Ri-chan~!" (?)

"Ah, good morning, Sayorin." (Rinko)

Rinko will greet anyone cheerfully and is always wearing that cheerful smile on her face. That's why she can make friends so easily.

Which is more than what I can say for myself…

"…" (Ren)

But I couldn't care less.

Rather than do something troublesome like spending time with other people, I spend my time alone. It suits me better.

"Yesterday was amazing, wasn't it?" (Sayori)

"Yea~ yea~! Such a great, romantic event in the sky…." (Rinko)

"Ah, so that's what you thought. Are you saying you watched it with your boyfriend over here?" (Sayori)

"Y-You're wrong… Wait, or maybe you're not wrong after all?" (Rinko)

"Ooh, you're making me jealous. Why you!" (Sayori)

"Hey, c'mon Ren, say something…" (Rinko)

"…Mmm. Either way's fine with me." (Ren)

It is true that we both observed the sky at the same time. Just not together at the same place.

"Heh ? Huh? H-Hueh?" (Rinko)

I'm not interested. My world is not connected to everyone else's. So, I don't care what they think.

"Oho~ I see now~" (Sayori)

"Huh? You've got it all wrong, you know that?" (Rinko)

"Now, now, you don't have to get embarrassed." (Sayori)

"Sayorin…" (Rinko)

The lines of zelkova trees sway along the gust of wind. They run for several hundred meters in the space between the middle and high school sections. In a sense, they are this school's tradition or spirit.

"The path of wind… huh?" (Rinko)

"Huh? What's that?" (Sayori)

"Oh, you don't know? The school building was aerodynamically designed as a path for students to leisurely walk down on cool summer days and warm winter days. The wind flows down the street perfectly, no matter the time of day or the season…"

That's fine and all, but thanks to that, you often see people who are not students taking walks around here.

It's an open campus. That's also the school's catchphrase, or promotional line if you may.

"Wow, you're well informed. As expected from a local." (Sayori)

"Oh right, you just enrolled in the high school on the strength of your entrance exams, right? Yep, you're a genius!" (Rinko)

"Th-That's not true. I just studied as hard as I could, that's all." (Sayori)

"Well, anyway, I suppose it is only natural that you wouldn't know about the path." (Rinko)

"You two came from the middle school section, right? Ah, what I'm supposed to say is that there's not a lot of people like me, are there?" (Sayori)

"That's right, that's right…" (Rinko)

Because it is a private academy, the entrance exams are a bit difficult. But if you're able to get into the middle school, then you can go straight to the high school, granted that you didn't mess up during middle school, or do something extreme.

"I really love walking down this way." (Rinko)

"Ah, could it be that you're a naturalist? You love walking that much?" (Sayori)

"Yep, I love it! Right, Ren?" (Rinko)

"…" (Ren)

To be honest, I'm sick of walking this path. I've been doing so for the past four years, after all."

"C'mon, you used to be no stranger to running down through here, right?" (Rinko)

"Really?" (Ren)

"Really. Oh geez…" (Rinko)

"Oh my, you guys are in memory world, population: you two, aren't you? Ooh, that's a harsh sight for someone who's all alone! Therefore, the third wheel shall take her leave. Later!" (Sayori)

"Huh? Ah, wait up, Sayorin!" (Rinko)

The girl waves her hand and jogs towards the school building.

For an instant, Rinko looks like she wants to chase after her, but she shrugs and heads towards me.

"Ahaha~ looks like I've been dumped." (Rinko)

"Hey, you know…" (Ren)

Although I said otherwise, memories are swirling around my mind.

It wasn't just the two of us.

In those days when we commuted to school, there was one more person who went with us. But now…

"What's wrong? Are you really not feeling good, after all? (Rinko)

My only friend since childhood calls out to me in concern.

"No, it's nothing." (Ren)

For some reason, I'm very sentimental today. I'm sure it's all due to that dream. I look up at the sky in order to avert my gaze, where the clouds have covered the sun, beginning to obscure the sunlight.

I'm depressed. These feelings of self-loathing start to multiply.

My feet mechanically move ahead.

I'm doing so out of consideration for Rinko, who hasn't a shred of ill-will.

If I'm with her any longer, I feel like the cracks in my mask will be revealed.

"H-Hey, wait up!" (Rinko)

I can't cry, feel sad, or get hurt.

I feel nothing. I think about nothing.

There's no difference between the mask and me. That's how I live.

At that moment, I see that among the crowds of people heading towards the school building is…

"Huh? No way… So, she really is…" (Ren)

…The girl who missed the bus. Unless she is an high-leveled teleportation esper, this doesn't make any sense whatsoever.

Even if she ran as fast as was when I saw her, there's no way she could make it here on time.

But did our school have any innate Level 4s? Someone that powerful would be well known in this school.

But she can't be a low leveled esper either. After all, AIM Cloud doesn't help people do unproductive things…

There's no way the required power usage can be sanctioned in such a short time.

So, what's going on? What happened exactly?

"Where do you think you're looking at?!" (Rinko)

"Ow! You're hurting me!" (Ren)

It seems Rinko caught up to me without me realizing it.

But launching a sudden attack like that and pulling my ear… that's unfair.

"Hey, are you listening, Ren?" (Rinko)

"Yeah, I'm listening. I'm listening. So let g—" (Ren)

"Oh geez, first you try to leave me behind, then you suddenly stop dead in your tracks. Geez, just what in the world are you doing?" (Rinko)

I see, that's what's going on.

I'll try to clear the air a little.

"Th-That girl was…" (Ren)

"'Girl'?!" (Rinko)

"No, um, that girl's the one who missed the bus earlier." (Ren)

"Which girl?" (Rinko)

"That girl. Look… Huh? She's already gone." (Ren)

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." (Rinko)

"I'm talking about the girl who missed the bus and came running after it…" (Ren)

When I reach that point, I remember that I was the only one who noticed the girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about. After all, you were asleep back then. (Rinko)

At the very least, Rinko didn't notice her.

"That's not true. It was just after we left, so I wasn't asleep yet." (Ren)

"Hmm…" (Rinko)

Rinko looks at me with a probing glance. She looks like she's been rattled.

Just when I feel like I can't bear the silence any longer…

"Then maybe it was an optical illusion? Or maybe they look similar. They say that for every person in the world, there are two others who share the same face as them." (Rinko)

"Hmm… No, I don't— Ow! Hey, let me go already. What do you think you've been doing to my ears the whole time? If you pull on them so hard it'll turn into a rabbit's." (Ren)

"Ehee hee. It's fine, it's fine. If that happens, then that'll be all more reason to give you even more affection!" (Rinko)

I feel shivers up my spine. She's serious.

If she gives me even more affection, then what will happen to my identity?

"I'm going on ahead." (Ren)

"Huh? Ah… Oh geez, stop leaving me behind, everyone!" (Rinko)

And that marks the start of a tiring day.

"_…And so the inverse operation of squaring a number is taking its square root, written by placing the number inside a radical (√). But this is where we consider the square root of -1. In other words, what number would you have to square to get -1?"_ (Sensei)

√-1=_ i_._ i_ is an imaginary unit.

If you display real numbers on a one-dimensional X-axis that goes from left to right, with 0 in the center, the imaginary numbers will be displayed with a vertical Y-axis.

"_It's possible to multiply every real number with i, forming the basis of Y-axis. These non-dimensional numbers are multiples of i and on the imaginary axis, hence the name imaginary numbers._" (Sensei)

See, just as I thought. Next, he'll talk about the complex plane that displays complex numbers, which is what you get when you add a real number to an imaginary one.

"_For example, numbers similar to the 3i+3 located in this first quadrant are called complex numbers. Here you can use all four mathematical operations for these complex numbers…_" (Sensei)

Is this still high school level mathematics?

I mean… Natural numbers, integers, rational numbers, irrational numbers, real numbers, and imaginary numbers… stuff like that is basic elementary school mathematics.

They are the absolute basics of the Power Development Curriculum.

Without inputting imaginary numbers into Personal Reality Calculations, espers wouldn't be able to calculate any crucial parameters required to produce the powers that they easily do.

So, why is Sensei taking us on a trip down the old memory lane?

"_You bundle them up together in parenthesis like this, and by multiplying them together, you'll reach the point where you can solve them easily. For example, in this practice problem..."_ (Sensei)

_[Error! -Divided by 0- Cannot perform the calculation.]_

No matter how amazing the computers developed by Paimont City are, they can't even do this equation. Will humans someday be able to solve what happens when you divide by zero?

Perhaps because of my nightmare, I'm extremely clear-headed, but my languid body can barely sit up at my desk. And today's class material is way too easy. Do I exist just to listen to things like this?

[-Welcome to the Cloud Shop Cyber Geek!-]

[We have a new recommended product for you.]

_["Today's crossword puzzle."]_

As technology marched on, almost all schools now have computers that connect directly to the Cloud. And as you might have already guessed it, Cloud was already an advanced form of the Internet.

Even in our school, all our desks have been converted into electronic form.

I tapped twice on my desk.

[-Thank you for your purchase. You have now 1024 points left-]

[Please enjoy your Cloud life!]

I pressed the purchase button without even thinking about it. It automatically withdraws money from my registered ID. Like many students here, I'm not exactly hard-pressed for cash.

According to the school's official stance, student desk computers can't connect to shops and adult sites. But tools to remove these kinds of restrictions are so common that you can find them anywhere.

A new window begins to unfold above the mathematics complex plane graph.

I close the installation and start windows, and when I do, a different kind of graphic composed of X and Y-axes appear.

What fills the window are boxes- not unlike those on a Go board- that you fill out by deriving keywords from the "horizontal clues" and "vertical clues".

This is way more formidable than those cakewalk complex numbers.

_"11 letters. A method used to find inclinations for points on curved graphs."_

Ahaha. This one's easy.

I type in "differential".

_"7 letters. The phenomenon where the quality of energy decreases, and systemic disorder increases."_

This horizontal clue shares the "r" in "differential". Another easy one. I type in "entropy".

_"11 letters. The origin place of cybernetics and esper ability synthesis."_

Hmm... easy.

The city where esper powers originated is a legendary place. Pity that no one knows where it existed.

I type in "AcademyCity"

_"7 letters. The surname of the scholar off whose work Einstein based his Theory of Relativity."_

A name hits me, and I use my fingers to count the number of letters in his name...

Yep, it's 7 letters. I enter "Lorentz".

_"13 letters. Synonym for the gravitational radius of a black hole."_

That's long. But it also considerably shortens the number of possibilities.

The seventh letter is a "z".

Then it's obviously "Schwarzschild".

Good, it's going faster and faster. Next is...

_"12 letters. The name of the final Project by Dr. Kihara Gensei."_

Of course, that's ...Wait, what... what kind of question is this?... And, who the heck is Kihara Gensei?

"Ren? Hey, Ren." (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

"C'mon, don't ignore me!" (Rinko)

"Ow! What're you doing...?" (Ren)

"That's what I'd like to ask you." (Rinko)

She's my natural enemy in class, not the overly preachy teachers nor the walls of knowledge.

I wonder what karma caused my childhood friend to be placed in a seat next to mine.

"Just what are you doing?" (Rinko)

"What... Can't you tell by looking It's a crossword puzzle." (Ren)

"Again? ...Do you know what time it is now?" (Rinko)

"If we're going by schedule, it's Monday, 3rd Period, which means it's time for 'Math I'." (Ren)

"Then I'll ask you again. What are you doing?" (Rinko)

"A crossword puzzle." (Ren)

"Haaah..." (Rinko)

Rinko sighs very deeply, and looks at me with pitiful eyes.

"Whoever said 'The difference between an idiot and a genius is paper-thin' was completely right." (Rinko)

"Thanks for the compliment." (Ren)

"That wasn't a compliment, dammit! ...You really are an idiot, you know?" (Rinko)

"But didn't you say there's only a paper-thin difference between that and a genius?" (Ren)

"Then let me ask you this, Einstein. Why are you in this normal class? Why don't you skip a grade or two right now?" (Rinko)

"It'd be a pain in the ass." (Ren)

"What was that?" (Rinko)

"Besides, I don't want to stick out." (Ren)

"You already look out of place as it is..." (Rinko)

Yet again, Rinko's starting to criticize me like my sister-in-law.

The only self-defense strategy I have against this is to "half-heartedly play along with her".

If I just ignore her, the situation will keep getting worse and worse instead.

"Take your classes serious every once in a while. I mean, you never know when the teacher's gonna call on you, right? It could get seriously embarrassing." (Rinko)

"Not really. If I'm in that situation, wouldn't it be fine if I just answer the question correctly?" (Ren)

I understand the logic behind what she's saying.

But it's not like I'm a dunce at studies or I disrupt their lessons, so most teachers usually disregard me.

"Oh geez..." (Rinko)

"More importantly, what's Kihara Gensei's final Project name?" (Ren)

"Huh?" (Rinko)

"It's for the crossword puzzle. I have no clue who he is." (Ren)

"Why you..." (Rinko)

Rinko frowns, and she trembles in rage as she holds aloft her hand...

"Oh, Shirai, huh?" (Sensei)

"Huh?" (Rinko)

"Perfect, I needed a volunteer. Solve this problem."

"A-A-A-Ahahahaha..." (Rinko)

"..."

Geez, she's so helpless.

Rinko breaks into a cold sweat as an upset expression crosses her face, which seems to be telling me, "This is your fault, so do something about it."

It's at times like this I wonder how she even manages to get her Level 1 Electrokinesis to work.

"Shirai-san?"

"H-Hai?" (Rinko)

"Were you not paying attention?"

"N-No, that's not..." (Rinko)

"Then you can answer it, right?

From the bottom of my heart, I feel like Rinko is getting her just deserts.

But at the same time, this teacher's persistence is kinda pissing me off.

"Huh?" (Rinko)

_{(3i+3)x(2i-5)=3ix2i-3ix5+3x2i-3x5= -6-15i+6i-15= (-6-15)+(-15i+6i)= -21-9i}_

I type and send her the answer file...

"Whoa..." (Male Student #1)

"You serious?" (Male Student #2)

"Is this the whole...' the hero shows up to save the damsel in distress' thing?" (Male Student #1)

"That's quite difficult." (Male Student #3)

"...He wrote that much? In an instant?" (Female Student #1)

"Well done, Ren-tan. You're just perfect at everything, huh?" (Female Student #2)

"..." (Ren)

"Mitsubachi-kun..."

"There are three pages left in today's lecture. If you consider the time we have left, then wouldn't it be best to keep on going? Midterms are soon, after all." (Ren)

"Y-Yes... you're right..."

The math teacher perplexedly checks the time.

"Holy shit..." (Male Student #1)

"Amazing... No way I could do that..." (Female Student #2)

"W-Well then, everyone, use these essentials to try solving the next example. Those of you who finish, are to send your answer files via LAN."

The second he says this, I send my file full of answers to the so-called practice problems, which I had finished before I started the crossword puzzle. Now I can peacefully focus on important things again.

"..." (Ren)

I quickly look to the side, and see Rinko sitting there with an apologetic look and her right hand on her chest.

It probably means, "Sorry. Thanks."

I tilt my head to the side to silently tell her, "See? I've got it covered."

Once I saw the question, I had it solved in seconds. I don't need to prepare for any lectures or go to any study sessions.

Anyway, there's something more important I have to do right now.

_Searching... Kihara Gensei's most famous Project..._

_"The Breakthrough Project."_

Oh, is this it?

I'm suddenly taken aback as I realize the answer has not been registered as correct.

What's the answer, then? Just what could it be...? ...Also, is this the type of question to be asked in a normal crossword puzzle?

It's when the-

TRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG...

-bell rings

"That was real bad, wasn't it?" (?)

"What was?"(?)

As soon as the bell rangs, all types of conversations began without any delay...

"Y'know, the lunar eclipse yesterday."(?)

"Oh, right, that." (?)

But the one about the lunar eclipse oddly drew my attention.

"I was complaining because my TV shorted and caught fire. And yet the fire department didn't come." (?)

"That's quite the dilemma. At that time, I had dived into {Eden}, so some of my data got messed up. I was seriously cryin', man." (?)

Oh, what were their names again? Yukimura and Saito, was it?

"'Eden'?"(Yukimura)

"Oh, ya dunno? It's the most popular MMORPG right now. It's friggin amazin'!"(Saito)

"Huh..." (Yukimura)

"It's so realistic, it feels like you're living a second life over there!" (Saito)

Oh, I see... so AIM Cloud is lately being used to develop simulated realities as well. The next evolution of old MMORPGs I guess... It should never have been possible on the old Internet.

But here on AIM Cloud, there's always an excess of computational space.

"Shouldn't you be worrying more about your first life right now?" (Yukimura)

"Agh, system scan... Hey, don't make me remember all that stuff, I'll get depressed, y'know. I've already too many nightmares about bein' chased by dragons as it is." (Saito)

"I'm telling you, that's just because you've been playing games too much. You know I'm right." (Yukimura)

Okay, now that the topic has derailed, I can't be bothered to stand listening to this.

I look at the other side...

"Today's horoscope for Leos is... let's see." (Sayori)

What? A horoscope? In this age?

"What, what, what?!" (Rinko)

"Good luck to come. You will soon cross paths with one of your usual companions. The tiniest bit of support will become the key in bringing you good luck. Your lucky color is green. Watch out for water... That's what it says." (Sayori)

I can't believe there are people who still believe this crap.

"Wow. That's some real odd luck there. the tiniest bit of support, huh?" (Rinko)

"Come to think of it, yesterday's incident was the start of the world's demise." (Sayori)

"What's that?" (Rinko)

"Someone on the street was giving a speech about that." (Sayori)

"I keep telling you, you've got to stop getting into these really weird things, Sayorin." (Rinko)

"But they said that it was a natural disaster brought about by the advent of a {god}, and that a couple of bigshot Level 6s had a huge hand in it." (Sayori)

"Oh geez, that's so anachronistic. If that's true, then where's that {god}, and why would a Level 6 even bother to do something like this?" (Rinko)

True, why would godlike espers that can destroy and remake the entire human civilization on a whim, ever want to resort to such tedium.

" .Cloud." (Sayori)

"Huh?" (Rinko)

"Like I was saying, that person was saying, thanks due to a certain incident, two Level 6s are opposing each other, and are competing for the complete control of the AIM Cloud." (Sayori)

"No way... there's no way there'll be something like that going on." (Rinko)

I had to stand with Rinko on this matter.

AIM Cloud was the culmination of all scientific technologies till now, including all esper powers. A single entity taking over such a system will basically be no different than becoming a {god}.

"Yeah... right?! There's no way other Level 6s will just lie around and let them usurp complete control." (Sayori)

Still, if it was true, then it'll be a greatly troublesome news...

"Right..." (Rinko)

"That was a rather indifferent response." (Sayori)

"Sorry, I'm just not interested in power-politics and the like. (Rinko)

"Oh, right. There was also a report from a user saying it was green aliens who came from a UFO, trying to warn humanity..." (Sayori)

This is pointless.

"But y'know, it seems like that was terrorism. Cyberterrorism, that is." (Yukimura)

"Ah, now that ya mention it, there's been a lot of those kinds of incidents lately, haven't there?" (Saito)

"And here's some information I got from a reliable source..."

What 'reliable source'?

At best, it's probably some post on the forum written by some anonymous poster.

People just take other's irresponsible opinions for their own.

As the information society grows, it's becoming more and more difficult to determine what exactly constitutes the "truth" out of all the data that's constantly leaking out.

No, it might not have anything to do whether it's the truth or not.

It's what people regard as the most convenient or enjoyable explanation for them.

"It seems like the culprit was some outrageous hacker. Earlier, without the use of any esper power, he broke through this top-notch corporation's main office security and planted some bombs. What is to stop him from doing the same in AIM Cloud, too?" (Yukimura)

"Yea... yea... Come to think of it, one of the exam questions involved a situation where you had your ability sealed by a hacker in AIM Cloud... Don't ya think then the culprit could maybe be one of the students here" (Saito)

"No way... On second thought, you must be the culprit!" (Yukimura)

"Huh? Me? I had no clue I was so amazing... Hahahaha..." (Saito)

"Hahahaha..." (Yukimura)

I'm getting a headache.

It's getting more and more intense.

I quickly leave my seat.

I can't listen to such a ridiculous conversation between two guys who can't tell the difference between a hacker and a cracker.

At that moment...

My cellphone buzzes that I've received a message. But who would it be from?

For some reason, I have a really bad feeling about this.

The title is "To Onii-chan".

The body of the message is short.

_"are you there? i am here."_

And below that is an unfamiliar URL...

Is this some kind of spam? Who's the sender?

...There's no sender name.

But I see several symbols in the sender's address column, instead...

#$%#$ **R**#$ $#**I** #$ $#**N**# $ #%

Picking out letters from all those characters, I get a name...

R.I.N.

"No way... That's f**king impossible!" (Ren)

* * *

Yay! It's not yet over for this week...It's a_ double_ release. Hurray! Twice the fun, lol!

The setting has changed a lot. Like they say _change is the only unchanging fact_...

Still, if something specific caught your eye, got some queries, got some pointers... Lemme know in reviews...

R&R,

Lex.


	3. Chapter 2

No way... that's f**king impossible. (Ren)

My fingers reflexively delete that message.

Although it's just a coincidence, the address name that the spammer used has made me even more pissed off than usual.

I close my eyes.

I close my mind.

I do so in an attempt not to think about anything.

"What's f**king impossible?" (Rinko)

"Uwa! Rin...ko?" (Ren)

"Hey, you look really pale right now." (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

I don't answer her. I can't answer her.

The confusion in my mind grows bigger and bigger, and the pain becomes unbearable.

"Want to go to the infirmary?" (Rinko)

"Yeah..." (Ren)

I don't really want to go.

But I don't want to attend my afternoon classes in my current condition, either.

"Got it. I'll just do that." (Ren)

"Can you get there on your own? Do you want me to take you there?" (Rinko)

"Ugh..." (Ren)

"My headache suddenly grows worse. (Rinko)

I almost say, "I'm not your son, and you're not my mother", but remembering what happened this morning, I barely manage to avoid saying it.

"You see...?" (Rinko)

"No, I'll be fine. See? I can walk just fine." (Ren)

"...Really?" (Rinko)

I keep a solid grip on my mind and begin to walk while treading with extremely careful, firm steps.

"Ren..." (Rinko)

Her voice sounds pleading. I mustn't turn around.

I'll let Rinko know that I can take care of my own body. That I don't need her to watch over me like an overprotective mother in the future...

* * *

"Excuse me... Huh?" (Ren)

The first thing that came to my mind as I entered the room, was the sharp scent of iodoform.

Then, the fact that it was empty.

When I survey the surroundings, the COM robot on top of the desk responds, turning its sensors to stare at me.

"Hello~ Sensei is currently out of office! So come back soon or leave a message with her trusty assistant, Sa-10~." (Bot)

"Wha-?!" (Ren)

"For people who have extremely urgent business, just make a call using the number below, okay~?" (Bot)

"What the hell's up with that voice...?" (Ren)

Even though this should have been an escape from Rinko, it feels like I've been caught in another trap. Rather than easing up my headache, this is just making it worse.

It's rude for her to just selfishly take a break during the recess time for students.

As I think this, I try to take one of the beds, but...

"Ugh!" (Ren)

The choking stench of medicine is overwhelming.

No good. I'm completely helpless in this place.

I decide to leave for somewhere else.

The gardens on the roof truly are the embodiment of the "path of wind".

The weather's good today.

Because it's the lunch break, students are sitting carefreely all around the roof, using whatever spot they please.

They are eating at the lawn, chatting on the benches, and playing soccer and volleyball at the plaza.

At the back is a clover garden, where you'll see girls searching for four-leaved clovers.

I look for the shade of a tree where I can be as far away from this noisy group as possible.

A place where I don't have to talk to anyone...

Where I can be all alone and bury myself in my own personal solitary world...

Is the sky alone as well?

Does the sun feel loneliness?

What about when the sun and the moon meet?

Questions with no answers just unconsciously flow into my brain.

Nevertheless, I feel much better out here than I did inside.

I feel a little wave of relief pass through me.

It is a beautiful night with a full moon.

Right in front of me is an elegant garden filled with beautiful flowers that stretch out as far as the eye can see.

I see the figure of a lone girl there.

The gentle moonlight rains from the sky, as if it's blessing the girl. No, that's exactly what it's doing.

The girl is being blessed by all sorts of things. Almost as if the world existed solely for her sake...

Completely different from me.

She creates what she wills, accepts everything as they are, and...

I'm holding a doll.

It's a doll modeled after a rabbit.

It's her doll.

I know that.

When I look up, I see the crescent moon that's crimson like blood.

Is it smiling at her?

Or, is it sneering at me?

I grasp the doll.

The doll's head falls off.

The surrounding scenery vanishes at the same time.

The garden, moon, and girl all begin to dissolve into the scarlet darkness.

Everything's vanishing, leaving only a deep crimson world behind.

A gloss like velvet dyes my field of vision burning red.

My heart is filled with relief.

I sigh and mutter something at the same time.

"This is all right..." (Ren)

"~~Kukukukuku~~"

Suddenly, I hear the sound of ear-grating laughter. I shift my focus to the rabbit head that had fallen to the ground, which is grinning at me.

...No, that's wrong.

The head that's laughing is not the rabbit's.

It's-

"...!" (Ren)

I try to scream.

But my voice won't come out.

That head is-

"~~Kwukukukwakkuku~~"

Emitting laughter. Endless laughter.

The rabbit's head has my face-

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" (Ren)

My consciousness is violently ripped from the dream.

I open my eyes.

Where am I?

I'm unable to focus my eyes, leaving everything in my field of vision blurry.

My whole body is covered in slick sweat.

My heart's pounding harder than a jackhammer.

Chaos reigns in my head.

It hurts to breathe.

Just what was I...

I'm still at the gardens on the roof, which are the same as always.

It seems I suddenly fell asleep while lying down.

And then I had a nightmare, same as always. That's all...

There's no one around. Have classes already started?

I may be skipping class, but I don't feel a shred of guilt.

There's no real difference whether I leave or not.

The once clear sky is now covered in clouds.

The moon and the sun cannot be seen from behind the silvery shroud.

What am I doing all alone in a place like this?

The girl who appeared in my dream suddenly appears in my mind.

...No, stop thinking. She's long gone.

She's dead. I have to forget her.

I still have a headache, though the pain died down a little.

There's something wrong with me today... what with what happened this morning and now.

If I'm late to class as it is, then it might be best to go home early.

"Whew..." (Ren)

I let out a lone sigh and stand up. And then, I decide to leave the paradise-turned- hell known as the roof.

TRING TRONG DINg DONG...

I hear the bell ring. It seems a period was over. And when I turn around, I see...

"Didn't you go to the infirmary?" (Rinko)

"I'm going now." (Ren)

"'Now'... So where were you until now?" (Rinko)

"The roof." (Ren)

"Oh, I see... Wait, why the roof?" (Rinko)

"It doesn't really matter, does it...?" (Ren)

"I really don't like that, That's why I told you we should have gone together." (Rinko)

"It would have been the same either way. There was no one in the infirmary when I got there." (Ren)

"Huh? I saw her not too long ago when I passed by the infirmary." (Rinko)

In the end, no matter how much I try to ignore her, she'll definitely keep meddling in my affairs. That's just the kind of person Shirai Rinko is.

That's why I have no choice but to go along with her.

"Then that's good timing. I'll go there straight away." (Ren)

"I can't trust you. We really should go together..." (Rinko)

"The next class is starting..." (Ren)

"Huh? Ah, yeah, that's true, but..." (Rinko)

"Tell me what we covered later." (Ren)

"Sure, I'm fine with that, but..." (Rinko)

Of course, there's no need for that.

But because I'm so desperate to escape from the fiendish clutches of Rinko by any means necessary, that's all I could think of saying.

"Then, I'll be going now." (Ren)

"If you insist. After all, I'm probably the only one whose notes you can borrow." (Rinko)

"Leave me alone." (Ren)

"Hey... you haven't made any new friends, right?" (Rinko)

"I haven't." (Ren)

"Why not?" (Rinko)

"I hate it when people accompany and flock around me." (Ren)

"But it's different when you're with people who are similar to you. That's right, you like plants, don't you? That's why you'd gone up to the roof just now, right? Why not join the horticulture clu-" (Rinko)

"Absolutely not." (Ren)

"Huh? But..." (Rinko)

"It's true that I calm down when I'm surrounded by plants. That's because they don't go inconsiderately talking to me. Unlike a certain someone..." (Ren)

"Ren..." (Rinko)

When she says that, I come to a realization.

I've hurt even Rinko.

At that moment...

"You didn't use to be like this." (Rinko)

"I've liked plants in the past." (Ren)

"No, that's not what I meant. Up until middle-school, you used to have plenty of friends." (Rinko)

"I've forgotten them." (Ren)

"So it really is because of what happened..." (Rinko)

My uncertain memories begin to dye the depths of my heart dark-the hue of tar.

My brain is stirred up, and my past swoops down on me in the form of a headache.

It flares up and tries to materialize like a monster.

"Ren?" (Rinko)

The one in front of me is my childhood friend... This is the hallway... the class bell has just rung...

"Well then, please answer for me during roll call." (Ren)

"Huh? H-Huh? I can't answer you there! Despite everything, I'm still a girl, y'know!" (Rinko)

I ignore her and quicken my pace.

Wicked, unseemingly emotions rage in my heart.

I'd wanted to forget it.

Why did she make me remember that which I should have forgotten?!

"Oh-ho. Kudos to you for actually making it here." (?)

The school doctor, Saten Ruiko, is here, saying ridiculous things as always.

"You say 'actually'... but where did you go?" (Ren)

"Huh? Ah, well, you know. Refueling myself. I was a bit low on nicotine." (Saten-sensei)

"Ah, I see. Your fuel efficiency could be better, though." (Ren)

"Piss off." (Saten-sensei)

Geez, she's nothing like a normal doctor.

What with her coquettish makeup, earrings, manicure, vulgar language, and excessive smoking that'd make a chain smoker blush...

Naturally, she doesn't smoke in the infirmary, but as a result of that, she frequently abandons her post. She's what you'd call 'extremely negligent'. She's the most unfitting person you could find for a school doctor.

But that's why I don't hate her.

Above all else, her relaxed attitude is one of her good points. She doesn't look down on us like we're some kind of lab rats, unlike the rest of the teachers or the society at large.

She accepts students for who they are.

These may just be my selfish thoughts, but I really feel like that's what she is.

"By the way, can't you do something about that answering machine of yours? It is way too different from your own personality." (Ren)

"If I'd spoken with my normal tone of voice, it might offend people, y'know? That's why I tried my best to act cute. I was quite confident in my performance." (Saten-sensei)

"Rather than offend me, now it just made me feel more sick..." (Ren)

"Hmm, is that right...?" (Saten-sensei)

"Ah, no..." (Ren)

I really am saying way too much today.

It feels like something uncontrollable is raging within me.

That's why I...

"By the way, what's your business here?" (Saten-sensei)

"Ah, right..." (Ren)

I don't dislike these random mood swings of Saten-sensei's either.

* * *

"I see... You don't have a fever." (Saten-sensei)

As the thermometer registers my temperature, the weather starts improving again.

"Yeah. So, I don't need medicine. I just need your permission to let me go home early." (Ren)

"Hmph, you're the 13th person today." (Saten-sensei)

"What do you mean?" (Ren)

"Requesting to go home early. Aside from you, there's a lot of students who aren't feeling well today." (Saten-sensei)

"..." (Ren)

It's not just me?

Come to think of it, I felt like there were a lot of kids absent today.

"I was really busy dealing with them all morning long, which is why I took such a long break this afternoon." (Saten-sensei)

"You don't have to make excuses, Sensei. You were out for so long for the same reason as always: because you just wanted to smoke." (Ren)

"Mmm, I wish this school would allow smoking in this room... Or at least put a cigarette vending machine at the school store..." (Saten-sensei)

Yea, right... unfortunately, this is a school, though.

"Even though today's a blue Monday, this is a bit too many people for that. I wonder if it's because of that crazy eclipse?" (Saten-sensei)

Saten-sensei's quick to change the topic as always.

It's probably so she can move the conversation away from topics that stir up negative emotions.

That's become one of the main reason why I feel so comfortable talking to her.

"We're not computers, though." (Ren)

"See that's what's so confusing here. It is no mystery that the moon can influence biological organisms to some extent. So why is it that it caused errors in the computer networks?" (Saten-sensei)

"By affecting the mind and body, are you talking about the whole, "In the full moon, you'll turn into a werewolf" thing? That's obviously just a superstition, right? This isn't like you at all, Sensei." (Ren)

"Oi~Oi~ Ren. You'll never be a good scientist if you get fooled by the word 'superstition' and throw away the truth. After all, isn't physics your specialty?" (Saten-sensei)

"Huh?" (Ren)

"Hee hee hee~, this isn't like you. What other phenomenon occurs all the time between Earth and the Moon aside from a lunar eclipse?" (Saten-sensei)

"Ah, you mean the tidal forces... right?" (Ren)

"Correct. You're starting to see the bigger picture. Yes, yes, you're a smart boy. Just as I expected." (Saten-sensei)

"'Expected'... You can't have favorites, Sensei." (Ren)

"It's much better than persecuting you, isn't it? It's not like I'm in charge of any classes, so it's only inevitable that I'd get along with a student who frequently came here." (Saten-sensei)

"You're the same as always... But tidal forces... in other words, the moon's gravitational attraction, is too weak to affect human bodies, right? Gravity is the weakest of the four fundamental interactions, after all." (Ren)

"But it's also the farthest reaching power. It seems like you don't know about Heaven Canceller-sensei's famous 'biotide theory'" (Saten-sensei)

The Heaven Canceller? The only person to win the Physiology Nobel Prize six times? ...He had published such a theory? I never knew...

"Biotides... so basically the same thing in biological organisms?" (Ren)

"Yes! That's a correct analysis, Ren." (Saten-sensei)

"Then you're saying that it wouldn't be strange if the same effects showed up for new and full moon?" (Ren)

"I think it's probably concerned regarding the psychological effects it exerts on your vision. When you see the moon beginning to wax, you feel your mental state pumping up, and when you see it begin to wane, you start to feel depressed." (Saten-sensei)

"If that's the case, then what about rainy and cloudy days?" (Ren)

"Just like I said earlier, human bodies are directly affected by tidal forces. even if, for argument's sake, you can't see the moon in the sky, the cells in the human body know if it's currently a new or full moon." (Saten-sensei)

"Then you're saying..." (Ren)

The moon's waxing and waning cycles are deeply engraved into humans' bodies, so our mind's 'eye' can still 'see' the moon, even if it is not physically visible to us." (Saten-sensei)

"But isn't the stuff you're talking about right now just related to normal full and new moons?" (Ren)

"Yeah, that's right. But even you know what can only happen during a lunar eclipse for a full moon, right?" (Saten-sensei)

"The Earth's shadow falls on the side of the moon facing the dark side of Earth, leaving it at an angle where you can see the entire moon being taken over... I believe this only happens during lunar eclipses with full moons and solar eclipses with new moons. If that's the case..." (Ren)

"You see the moon that should be round and shining suddenly wane all at once like a new moon, and then turn red, as if it were dyed with blood. Meaning you probably get the impact of both the full and new moon coming at the same time." (Saten-sensei)

"...And then that information is spread through the cells that comprise our body one after another..." (Ren)

"Yeah. The period of the new moon saps our vitality. In extreme cases, it can guide those depressed to suicide, as if it were attracting them... (Saten-sensei)

At that point, Saten-sensei averts her gaze.

She reaches her fingers into the pocket of her white coat and smoothly takes out a light green package with a broken seal- clearly full of cigarettes.

"S-Sensei?!" (Ren)

"A-Ah, this is strange. What's up with me? Ahahaha..." (Saten-sensei)

As she says this, she suddenly stops moving for cigarettes. Was she feeling so withdrawn that she subconsciously searched for nicotine?

"I understand how you feel, but you can't do that here." (Ren)

It happened two weeks ago.

On the night of the new moon, a group that met on the Cloud committed suicide.

One of their members was a student from this school. Saten-sensei thought "I should have tried to save them."...

"Yeah, you're right... So what were we talking about?" (Saten-sensei)

"Biotides. You were telling me about them. What does that theory have to do with the full moon?" (Ren)

"Right. On the other hand, if it's a full moon, your vitality increases." (Saten-sensei)

"I see. But that is a good thing, right?" (Ren)

"Normally... Yes. But the negative side is that hysterical and angry people tend to lose sight of themselves, and thus are prone to causing incidents and violent crimes." (Saten-sensei)

"Then I'd better watch out for you." (Ren)

"You can seriously piss off." (Saten-sensei)

I don't actually feel that way.

The Saten-sensei I know is always levelheaded.

No one could have stopped that group's suicide. It's not Sensei's fault.

"Right, and full moon has some physical side effects as well. Specifically, your nerves and muscles get tense, resulting in headaches and stiff shoulders." (Saten-sensei)

"...Headaches?" (Ren)

These headaches that have been tormenting me are the result of tidal forces?

"These frail shoulders of mine have also been feeling quite strained." (Saten-sensei)

"Frail... that's not the moon's fault. It's your age, right?" (Ren)

"Oh-ho, you've got quite the nerve, Mitsubachi Ren-kun?" (Saten-sensei)

"Y-Yes?" (Ren)

"I wonder... are you aware of the proverb, 'not to try the patience of Satan'?" (Saten-sensei)

"Ah, you really are turning brutal! Well then, I'm not feeling well, so off I go!" (Ren)

"H-Hey, Ren! Take some pity on me for a minute and give me some good shoulder massage!" (Saten-sensei)

I feel like I can hear Saten-sensei grumbling behind me, but I ignore her and continue running for dear life.

I feel like I've been doing the same thing the whole day...

The city is full of people chatting and having happy conversations amongst themselves.

I wonder what everyone else is thinking?

There's no way for people to know the worries of strangers.

Even with telepathy, knowledge is possible, but comprehending them is a different story.

Also regarding Telepathy, I had conflicting thoughts regarding that specific esper power.

After all, if I had an esper power- it'll probably be something related to the mind.

The reason is quite simple, esper powers are somehow hereditary.

And if my mom could once be a Level 1 Telepath, then I perhaps could only inherit her mind-manipulative powers.

Not that the thought fascinated me, like at all.

Still, it was an intriguing concept.

How would you look into someone's brain?

Is there more to it than a lump of pink and grey nerve cells? Or, are there really any souls embedded there?

In the first place, even I don't know what goes on inside my own mind, let alone others.

I don't know myself. What do I want to do?

I have no goals. I just aimlessly go to school.

Perhaps, even a cleaning robot has more ambition than me.

And, as if to wash that away, nightmares swoop down on me every night, leaving me living in fear.

Is that my way of living?

Is that the life I've chosen for myself?

It feels like it is, yet it also feels like it isn't at the same time.

That's why I don't know myself.

At that moment, I hear my cellphone ringing.

A message? I've got a bad feeling about this.

_-You have 1 unread message-_

_Read Back_

"..." (Ren)

The title is "Onii-chan?"

And just as expected, the sender's address is...

*Honk* *Honk*

"Huh?"

A jet black sports car suddenly appears before my eyes.

In a panic, I fall flat on the ground.

The rear wheels drift, screeching loudly, losing their traction on the ground, as the car's black frame approaches at a threatening velocity.

"Ahh!" (Ren)

I instinctively cover my face with my hands.

Nothing happened.

I timidly lower my hands to see...

A mere ten centimeters away from me is the streamlined body of a car I've only seen on TV. It's a Diablo... an absolute technological beast with over 2600 HP's of raw power whose very name means 'devil' in Latin. A car for the absolute-super-rich.

The door springs upwards.

I see a long-haired, unfamiliar, brown-haired beautiful woman.

Her lips are glossy, yet thin and simple.

She removes her sunglasses and looks towards me with a glare that feels like it could pierce through anything.

This is no ordinary person.

I have met some Level 4s, but this person...

I feel shivers shoot up my spine.

Cold sweat begins to run down my forehead.

I feel like a frog being glared by a snake. I can't move, to say nothing less of taking my eyes off her. Just then...

"What are you looking at?" (?)

"Ah, s-sorry..." (Ren)

The woman takes her hands off the steering wheel and says this, rubbing the area around her left wrist with her left hand that's wrapped in a white leather glove.

"Your survival is thanks only to my skills as a driver." (?)

"Ah, right..." (Ren)

The woman presses down all over her left tendons with her right thumb, every time she does, a slight spark of electricity is produced.

An Electromaster? And a high-leveled one, too? But why do I feel such an inhuman vibe from her, though?

"I hate imbeciles." (?)

"Huh?" (Ren)

She glares at me once again.

"If this happens again, I'm running you over." (?)

"Ah..." (Ren)

That's not a warning. It's a declaration.

Right now, every single cell in my body is absorbing the immense killing intent that she's giving off.

This person... she's very dangerous.

At that instant, all strength leaves my body.

"Ah...Ah..." (Ren)

I'm frozen like a deer in headlights.

Even so, my shoulders are trembling like crazy.

For a while, I can't even breathe.

["Right. On the other hand, if it's a full moon, your vitality increases." (Saten-sensei)]

The words Saten-sensei said replay in my mind.

["Normally... Yes. But the negative side is that hysterical and angry people tend to lose sight of themselves, and thus are prone to causing incidents and violent crimes." (Saten-sensei)]

Could this behavior of her's be influenced by yesterday's full moon, too? Or the eclipse?

Where humans become brutal and incidents happen?

"Huh?" (Ren)

My trembling fingertips had pressed a button on the cellphone that I'm firmly grasping. On the screen is...

_"are you there? i am here!"_

* * *

That's it for this week.

It was meant to be a single chapter, but then I decided to make it two ones... ^^ Makes chapter breaks more reasonable...

Thanks once again for reading it.

As always, R&R... Reviews motivate writers, as I m sure everyone's aware jaja... Also, I m looking for constructive criticism...

Btw I'm beta-ing this myself... I really don't know how to approach authors here lol. Kinda a klutz in social dept. So, if you find any grammar or spell errors, please lemme know...:)) I'm available for PM in such cases. Also, plot suggestions are welcome. Also, if you have any ships you wanna see... lemme know too. I'll try to incorporate them if it seems feasible to the fic I'm writing...

So, until next Sunday... tc...

Lex.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi every one... It's me again...

So, guest reviews, huh...

_**Guest**_: Ah, I kinda forgot addressing your original question. I apologize. The name "Mitsubachi" is indeed hers, but there are some certain circumstances around that. I would rather avoid going into too much details (lest I spoil my own fanfic, lol), but I'll tell this much:- _she didn't get that name through marriage._ It's like changing your name through gazettes irl. She just renounced her "original" name for some reason, and chose not to adopt Kamijou either. Why, though?!... That'll be later revealed, jaja

Also, am I safe in assuming that you're Mr.X?! Since, that would make it a bit easier to address your queries directly...

Anyway, thanks a lot for giving me your valuable time. I hope you and other reviews continue to give me honest opinions like always.

Onto the chapter then... :))

* * *

Every day, the sun rises at the eastern horizon and sets in the west. Even though the Heliocentric theory has dominated these modern times, our minds still operate according to the Ptolemaic theory of hunter-gatherer times.

My body, my desires, and my unconscious... they're all thinking different things than my actual consciousness. I'm locked away in this fleshy prison known as my body.

And I can't run away from it.

Where's my soul? In my heart that will only continue beating until my death? In my cerebellum that's connected to my sensory neurons?

Either way, they are nothing more than lumps of meat.

Even when I place my hand on my face like this, it feels like I'm wearing a thick glove and I'm searching for a face that lies behind my mask.

Where is my real self?

Is that why_ she_ sought out that other world?

Was it her special way of seeking her "real" self?

Is one's real self actually there?

Or am I just a brain in a jar being fed conscious stimuli to emulate reality?

Perhaps, Boltzmann's Brain theory is actually true.

My gaze shifts from the empty living room to the door to her room, even though I know I know she's in neither place.

No one knocks on the door, and there's no way anyone will come out, ever.

That's why I...

*Riiing* *Riiiiiiiing*

I hear the landline phone in the hallway ring...

Who is it?

At a time like this...

No, wait... what time is it now?

"Ugh..." (Ren)

I turn on the light and shielding my eyes from the brightness before me, I head for the phone.

If it were my cellphone, then I wouldn't have to do this.

"Hullo." (Ren)

"Oh, Ren? It's me." (Rinko)

"Oh, it's just you, Rinko." (Ren)

"Oh geez, what's with the whole "Oh, it's just you" greeting? Who else did you think would call you?" (Rinko)

"Huh? "Who", you ask..." (Ren)

Who indeed...?

Mom?

No, Mom said she'd be late.

Also, she wouldn't call me. even if she did, she knows perfectly well that all that would do is put me in a bad mood.

If that's the case...

"Well, whatever. Hey, are you okay now?" (Rinko)

"What are you talking about?" (Ren)

"Well... after I saw you, you went home early, right?" (Rinko)

"Oh, that. I'm okay. You don't need to worry." (Ren)

Am I okay? In regards to what? To whom?

Even I don't know.

_I'm okay, I'm okay._.. I'm just probably saying that to convince myself.

"If you're calling about what happened in the classes after, you don't have to tell me: I already know." (Ren)

"Ueeeeh? But I took notes the best I could..." (Rinko)

"Mmm..." (Ren)

Come to think of it, I do think I came up with that excuse when I ran away from Rinko.

"Should I come over right now?" (Rinko)

"That won't be necessary. Send them via the Cloud." (Ren)

"Huh? But... wouldn't it be easier to understand if I went over so I could directly explain them to you?" (Rinko)

"If you took the notes properly, then I should be able to understand without an explanation, right?" (Ren)

"Hueeeeeeh?" (Rinko)

"Well, that's how it is." (Ren)

"W-Wait!" (Rinko)

"Anything else?" (Ren)

"Not really, it's just, uh... I'm kinda worried." (Rinko)

"Look, don't worry about the lessons, it's..." (Ren)

"It's not about the lessons. I'm worried about you." (Rinko)

"Me?" (Ren)

"Well, about you leaving early, your health... See, there's a lot I'm worried about..." (Rinko)

"Oh, I see..." (Ren)

I see... really.

What I really can't see is: why she meddles so much in my affairs?

"U-Uh, hey..." (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

"If something's bothering or troubling you, you can talk to me about it, you know? No need to hold back." (Rinko)

"Yeah." (Ren)

What does Rinko even know about what's going on in my head?

In the first place, looking into people's minds seems wrong, too.

"Don't keep it all to yourself." (Rinko)

"Yeah." (Ren)

"We're childhood friends, right? We shouldn't keep secrets from each other." (Rinko)

So you're saying that there's not a single secret you're hiding from me?

If there are any childhood friends of the opposite sex at our age who don't keep secrets from each other, then I'd like to see them.

"I know, I know." (Ren)

But I answer with this.

I'm not worried about anything.

I don't seek anything, and I don't desire anything.

From now on, that's how it will always be for me. Up to the mercy of the world...

"I see..." (Rinko)

I don't want to know Rinko's secrets.

I don't have time to be thinking about other people's affairs. There's a lot of things I have to do as it is...

"Later." (Ren)

But what are these things that I must do?

Sitting like this in the darkness, running away and contemplating?

Continuing to search for answers that will never come?

"Okay. Then I'll send the email. I hope you're feeling better when we see each other again tomorrow." (Rinko)

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." (Ren)

"..." (Rinko)

...Divided by zero. a singularity whose answer will never appear for all eternity.

That's why people decide to accept things whose answer will never appear.

So why do troublesome things happen?

There're situations that you can't undo.

You can't cry over spilled milk.

Accepting that is the way of life for people who have been left behind.

This room is my world.

Or rather, a place where I can feel a sense of reality.

And over there is...

A lone cactus that just sits there.

It bears its loneliness, not needing much watering.

No, the cactus doesn't even need to bear it. It doesn't feel loneliness.

Even though it is in this room, why does it cover its body in an armor of sharp thorns?

To protect itself from someone?

What do you hope to gain from that form? Don't all flowers want to bloom?

When I'm with plants, I tend to get philosophical.

When I become self-aware of that, I instantly become depressed.

The world is once again beginning to be shrouded in a fake-looking mist.

I walk over to the bedside and try opening the window.

I gaze out the window and quietly survey the city.

Every house that has people in it has the lights on in the rooms they are in.

They look like flames in the darkness.

And when I look up...

I see the nearly full moon in the sky. If I reached my hands out, would it reach it?

I reach up as high as I can and try to grasp it...

Of course, the only thing my hand grasps is air.

Under the moonlight, I continue to stare at the moon without any clue when I'll stop.

But at the very least, this act is something I want to do. I search the moon for the moon in my dreams.

* * *

Wait, where are you going?

Why are you staying quiet?

Why won't you say anything?

There's something I have to talk to you about.

There's something I have to tell you.

So stop moving.

If you can hear my voice, then I want you to listen to me.

Even though these words still can't come out of my mouth even now, I'm always screaming them in my heart.

This time, I'll definitely convert these feelings into words. So...

Why can't I catch her? Why are my legs always so slow? They should be more than fast to catch up with her, so... why?

When I look up, I see...

A crimson moon.

* * *

"I can't catch up." (Ren)

Someone mutters this.

"I'll never catch up to her... for the rest of eternity."

Even though I know that that voice is coming from my own throat, I needed a little time to realize that.

"I..." (Ren)

Just what the hell's going on?

What's a dream, what's fact, what's fiction, what's _real_...?

The distinction between them is starting to grow blurry and muddled.

*Beep* *Beep*

"...Ugh!" (Ren)

My cellphone rests at my bedside.

The words on the display are...

-You have_** 1** _unread message-

Read Back

"..." (Ren)

My hands are trembling. I stare at the display for a little while.

If I open that message, I'll never be able to return to reality.

That's what it feels like.

"How ridiculous!" (Ren)

At any rate, it's just spam.

If something like that is capable of making me unable to put my worries at ease, then I can't leave in this new era. Get a hold of yourself, Mitsubachi Ren!

"..." (Ren)

The title of this one is, "Hey, Onii-chan!"

"Oh-ho. You think you're being clever with that spam, huh?" (Ren)

The name of the sender is "rin". This is the third message they've sent me.

She's dead. So there's no way I'd get any messages from her.

Dead men tell no tales.

I'll just block this address...

-Message has been deleted-

-Would you like to block this address?-

_**Yes** _No

"Of course, I do!" (Ren)

I tapped 'Yes' without any hesitation.

"Ahahaha, how do you like that?! ...Now you can't bother me ever again!... Never again for all eterni...ty?" (Ren)

The instant I say that...

I'll never see her again... for all of eternity?

*Beep* *Beeeeep*

What now? Oh, my alarm clock...

"Huh? This is..." (Ren)

Didn't I wake up earlier?

And then I deleted that message...

"Whew, it really was just a dream, huh...?" (Ren)

I wipe the sweat on my forehead off with the back of my hand. When I begin changing my clothes, I realize something unpleasant.

Since I deleted that message, there's no way that can be right.

Was that a dream, or reality?

Investigating that would be simple.

All I'd have to do is check my blocked address list. That's all.

That's why I...

* * *

"Morning! You made it here on time today. Well done!" (Rinko)

"Rinko..." (Ren)

Haven't I seen this scene before?

Isn't this a replay of what happened yesterday morning?

If I recall correctly, then right after this, she tugged at my ear...

"Mmm... You really aren't looking well. Did you catch a cold?" (Rinko)

"H-Huh? No, I think I'm okay." (Ren)

"Hmm, I see." (Rinko)

It seems like it was just a groundless fear of mine. When I look at my cellphone, the display says that it's April 27th, so in other words, a day has passed since then.

Well, that's obvious...

"Anyway, did you eat a proper breakfast?" (Rinko)

"Huh...?" (Ren)

Now that I think about it, I can't remember if I ate anything after yesterday's breakfast.

"Don't tell me... you didn't eat, did you?" (Rinko)

"That's not something to get angry over, right?" (Ren)

I should feel at least slightly dizzy.

Nonetheless, it is a fact that I don't have any appetite whatsoever. What's going on with my body?

"Of course it is. If that's the case. just what is your Mom doing?" (Rinko)

"Come to think of it, there were no signs that she ever came back home yesterday." (Ren)

"What was that?!" (Rinko)

"Hey, don't go shouting out of the blue." (Ren)

"B-But that's..." (Rinko)

"Huh?" (Ren)

I hear the sound of the bus drawing close...

Because my head feels kinda full today, I didn't check the information display column.

Even though I was so clearheaded yesterday, I feel extremely stupid today.

"Well, we'll talk later. Hurry up and get on." (Rinko)

"Y-Yeah..." (Ren)

It isn't as crowded today as it was yesterday.

When I check the time, I see it is on time today.

Even though I live the same way every day, that detail has changed...

"Here!" (Rinko)

"Huh... What's this...?" (Ren)

Rinko suddenly opens her bag, and produces a bento box. It is crammed to brim with all sort of healthy-looking foodstuff.

"Hurry up and eat until the bus gets there." (Rinko)

"But this is your lunch, right... Rinko?" (Ren)

"We'll go to the school's cafeteria together for lunch!" (Rinko)

"Huh? But..." (Ren)

GRRHOOOOLLLL *stomach growls*

"Oh ho ho... For once, your body's being honest." (Rinko)

"You sound like an evil magistrate..." (Ren)

"Look you're drooling." (Rinko)

"I-I can do it myself..." (Ren)

Although I say this, I realize that I don't have the persuasive power I had yesterday.

Today is also sunny. The spring wind begins to flow as if it's blowing away all my depression. It blows everything away with it, leaving only me.

"But you know..." (Rinko)

"What?" (Ren)

"Mmm... I was thinking that it's tough for us, what with the fact that we both have only one person at home." (Rinko)

"My mom's almost never home." (Ren)

"Well, that's true." (Rinko)

From the first time I met her, Rinko's had no father, mother or siblings. At least none that I have seen.

The only family I know is her kinda weird maternal grandfather.

Perhaps, it's the fact that we have dysfunctional families that allowed us to grow so close.

Rinko's home situation is almost the same as mine is now.

She's alone even when she comes home.

Has Rinko always been under that impression ever since she was a child?

"But I've got Nene, so I'm fine." (Rinko)

"Huh? Who?" (Ren)

"I'm talking about Nene... Nene... Oh geez, you forgot about her?" (Rinko)

"R-Right... You mean Nene as in Nene-chan. Right." (Ren)

To be honest, I don't remember anything.

Well, to be honest, the name is resonating with something in the corners of my mind, but I can't remember anything. Just what is it...?

"Oh geez, whatever. Even if you've forgotten it, I never will for the rest of my life." (Rinko)

"For your whole life, huh..." (Ren)

That feels both like such a long and short time simultaneously. What she said makes it seem like I gave Rinko something.

But with my mind as foggy as it is today, I can't figure it out for the life of me.

"So you've forgotten that too, huh?" (Rinko)

"'That'?" (Ren)

"Seems like Mr. Blockhead here can't remember anything no matter what, huh?" (Rinko)

"I'm afraid so... Sorry." (Ren)

"..." (Rinko)

"What's wrong?" (Ren)

"You really don't look like you're feeling well at all." (Rinko)

"Why do you think so?" (Ren)

"Well, if you were your normal self, you'd be a bit more of a mind to snarl back. I can't compete with you in today's state." (Rinko)

If I'd snarl at her, it's obvious she'd just complain about it.

Geez, women's hearts are way too difficult.

Now that I think about it, it feels like she worried about this kinda stuff in the past as well...

"...Ah." (Ren)

"Hmm? Have you remembered?" (Rinko)

* * *

*flashback*

"Why is it the same?" (Child Rinko)

"...There's only one Nene. So, why not?!" (Child Ren)

"I don't want the one as same as hers!" (Child Rinko)

* * *

"...Ugh..." (Ren)

"Ren... Ren!" (Rinko)

I remembered.

Nene was the name of Rinko's rabbit.

But that's something that's also connected to _her._..

"O-Oww..." (Ren)

"Ren, are you all right? I know we've come this far, but do you want to take the day off from school?" (Rinko)

"It's not because of a physical condition." (Ren)

I barely manage to say this.

"Huh? Then why?" (Rinko)

"Perhaps it's because you keep making me remember stuff I don't need to remember..." (Ren)

"H-Huh? I-I see. Sorry..." (Rinko)

"Rinko..." (Ren)

Feelings of guilt pierce me through the heart. Rinko's done nothing wrong.

Even so, I blamed it on her...

I really am the most pathetic excuse there is for a man and a human being.

* * *

"About what we were talking about yesterday..." (Yukimura)

"What was that?" (Saito)

"Y'know the perpetrator behind the lunar eclipse exam incidents." (Yukimura)

"Wasn't that just plain old machine trouble?" (Saito)

"No, you see, it was apparently caused by an irate student for failing his entrance exams." (Yukimura)

"Didn't ya say yesterday that one of the students in this school did it?" (Saito)

"That's all in the past. Forget about it." (Yukimura)

"Thank God... so that case is over now." (Saito)

"You owe me 500 yen, y'know." (Yukimura)

"..." (Saito)

Those two guys are the same as ever.

I turn away from them.

"Hey, hey, did you get it too, Ri-chan?" (Sayori)

"Huh? What are you talking about?" (Rinko)

"This, this..." (Sayori)

"Oh, that!" (Rinko)

"Ah, so you did get it. I'm glad." (Sayori)

"I don't like it. It's kinda creepy." (Rinko)

"Huh? But isn't it kinda romantic? It's like, 'No matter where you are, I'll definitely find you'..." (Sayori)

Huh? What are they talking about?

"Sayorin, aren't you being a little melodramatic?" (Rinko)

"Eheheh. But I think that's kinda what it means." (Sayori)

"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up. It might just be ordinary spam." (Rinko)

"But then I went to the URL attached to it..." (Sayori)

"How careless can you be?!" (Rinko)

"It's all right. It just leads to a game site." (Sayori)

"Huh. But you shouldn't click on links that you randomly find in spam." (Rinko)

"Ahaha, I'll be more careful in the future." (Sayori)

"Honestly, geez..." (Rinko)

That message? That was most likely something that was sent to a large number of people.

If that's the case, then it really seems I was really overthinking it when I thought it was specifically targeting me.

"By the way, about that whole {Eden} thing..." (Yukimura)

"Oh! Did ya go and try it out?" (Saito)

"Yeah. It was actually good timing that you mentioned it because I got an invitation message to it." (Yukimura)

"Yer real damn lucky, ya know? After all, yesterday, the rumored "Aeon of Isis" Chapter began. Quite lucky indeed." (Saito)

"So after that, the Aeon of Horus scenario will probably come, right?" (Yukimura)

"No, well... But if that really happened, I'll be pretty happy." (Saito)

"In the end, you're just being manipulated by capitalism, aren't you?" (Yukimura)

"Anyway, this scenario is supposedly the story of you seeing the advent of a {god} that's been wrapped up in the veil of legend up until now." (Saito)

"You're embarrassing me. Keep the conversation rooted in real life stuff." (Yukimura)

The conversations and topics from yesterday are linking together as they blend.

I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't on my mind, but it doesn't concern me.

I don't like sticking my nose in places where it doesn't belong.

"Ren?" (Rinko)

I feel like I heard a voice calling out to me from behind, but I pay it no heed.

For now, I decided to try heading to the infirmary. It'd be nice if Saten-sensei is actually there this time...

Huh?

"Pgya!" (?)

"Owwww..." (Ren)

When I open my eyes, I see a girl in front of me.

The assorted textbooks and the like she was carrying were scattered all over the floor.

She's fallen quite splendidly again...

"Agh, that hurt..." (?)

She's just been getting into accidents after accidents since yesterday.

Was this accident now yet another case of bad luck for her...?

These random thoughts flow through my head.

"W-Where the hell were you looking?! If you space out like that, you're gonna get knocked down!" (?)

I'm instantly stunned by her behavior.

"...You were the one who was knocked down though, right?" (Ren)

"The hell was that?! What a terrible thing to say to an unmarried woman! You've defiled me, so take responsibility, dammit!" (?)

Does this girl even understand what she's saying right now?

"Well... sorry. but it doesn't seem that bad to me. I don't think it even left any scratches." (Ren)

"So you're the defiant type, huh? Anyway, more importantly... here!" (?)

"?" (Ren)

"C'mon, hurry up already." (?)

"And do what?" (Ren)

"Can't you tell by looking at my hand?" (?)

Her hand? ...What does she mean? Huh?

Wait, is she saying...?!

"You want me to compensate you?" (Ren)

"You dumbass! That's not it at all! I'm telling you to give me your hand and help me up! It's common courtesy towards a lady, isn't it?! Geez, you have no tact whatsoever." (?)

"Oh, that's what you meant. Here." (Ren)

Up you go.

I pull the girl up, pick up her books, and reluctantly hand them over.

"Watch where you're going next time. Like, seriously... bruh." (?)

The girl leaves while mumbling and grumbling to herself.

Oh brother. Such a noisy girl...

Huh?

Come to think of it...

I feel like I've seen that girl somewhere before.

Where was it?

"Oh, right!" (Ren)

I finally remembered. She's the girl I saw in front of the school.

But what a meeting. Even though it doesn't seem like we're very compatible people, it feels like we've some sort of bond.

While thinking about these trivial things, my current destination comes into view.

My mind calms down a little.

For behind this door is the one person who understands my heart...

_[This is Ruiko-chan's room. Knock first, m'kay?]_

There's a whiteboard attached to the infirmary's door. There's a pastel drawing on it that, uh, how to put it... Well, to be blunt, it sends shivers down my spine.

"Oh, if it isn't Ren. Are you feeling any better today?" (Saten-sensei, or just Ruiko from now onwards)

"If I were, then there's no way I would have come here, is there?" (Ren)

"That's true." (Ruiko)

"By the way, was that on purpose?" (Ren)

"What do you mean by 'that'?" (Ruiko)

"Let me guess, some other students put you in a bad mood, so you set that up as an admonitory talisman so no one would dare approach... am I right?" (Ren)

"Huh? How mean! Even though Ruiko-chan did her best and went through so much trouble~" (Ruiko)

"...Please, just act like your normal self." (Ren)

"I see... Mmm, kids these days are so serious." (Ruiko)

"That's not the problem here, right? In the first place, the other staff members and students didn't say anything about it?!" (Ren)

"Nope, they didn't." (Ruiko)

*sigh... (Ren)

I see. everyone else might have realized that even if they did say anything, it'd be pointless.

"Hey, Ren." (Ruiko)

"Yes?" (Ren)

"Stop spacing out over there. Hurry up and get over here." (Ruiko)

"Right..." (Ren)

"You ran away from me yesterday, right? You owe me a lot of favors, so give your Sensei a nice shoulder massage." (Ruiko)

"N-No way, that's..." (Ren)

I was careless. Why was it that I couldn't remember that? I walked into a trap that was left right at my feet...

* * *

"A little lower, a little... yes, yes, oh yes~ " (Ruiko)

"..." (Ren)

"...Oh yes. that feels so good. Ren-taaan...!" (Ruiko)

"U-Uh, you know..." (Ren)

"Ahaha~ are you getting excited from your Sensei's voice, huh? How nice to be young..." (Ruiko)

"Please stop teasing me. I'm seriously troubled right now." (Ren)

"Come to think of it, why did you come here again?" (Ruiko)

"I told you, it's because I have a headache." (Ren)

"Yeah." (Ruiko)

"And... I can't sleep at night." (Ren)

"Are you an insomniac?" (Ruiko)

"To put it accurately, whenever I sleep, I have nightmares..." (Ren)

"It'd be best not to worry about it too much, kiddo~ The majority of the dreams humans have are nightmares." (Ruiko)

"Huh, really?" (Ren)

"Dreams are merely a side effect of the process where your brain sorts out the information you took in while you were awake." (Ruiko)

"A side effect... Is it?" (Ren)

"Yeah, a side effect indeed. Like a spark of love, for you teens." (Ruiko)

"No, I'm fully aware of what a side effect is, I don't need a metaphor. Thank you very much!" (Ren)

"Hmmm..." (Ruiko)

"But for a public-health doctor, you sure have quite the objective opinion." (Ren)

"It's a fact. and besides, I don't sleep." (Ruiko)

"And there you go, trying to lure me in again." (Ren)

"Well, I almost never sleep." (Ruiko)

"You sure don't look like someone suffering from lack of sleep." (Ren)

"Hey, boy, do you know this story?" (Ruiko)

"I don't." (Ren)

"..." (Ruiko)

"Sorry. Please continue." (Ren)

"Very well. Why do you think whales and dolphins don't drown while sleeping, even though they are also mammals that breathe by pulmonary respiration?" (Ruiko)

"Because... their nasal cavities are above sea level, perhaps? (Ren)

"Ahaha. If they did that, they'd be attacked by their natural predators. the correct answer is that they swim for 24 hours a day without sleep." (Ruiko)

"Huh? But that's..." (Ren)

I can't process the information in my head.

"For a more in-depth answer, the left hemisphere and the right hemisphere of the brain sleep at different times. Therefore, they are never completely asleep. They dream while they're awake." (Ruiko)

"It can't be... Are you trying to say that you do that too, Sensei?" (Ren)

If what she said is true, that will be something truly amazing. Espers are capable of groundbreaking feats, but I don't know whether even the HIVE_MIND can do something like that...

Human's waste a quarter of their lifespan sleeping. If that time is turned into something productive, its social implications will be boundless.

"Hee hee hee. I wonder about that. Let's just say I had a very good Sensei." (Ruiko)

That's it?

Still, I didn't want to prod further into her personal details...

People living in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, after all.

Still...

"But don't the left and right hemispheres of the cerebrum have different functions? For example, the speech centers are located in the left hemisphere." (Ren)

"That's nothing more than a generalization. It's just like how people have individual differences and different dominant hands. There are people whose speech centers are located entirely in the right hemisphere." (Ruiko)

"Huh? Then..." (Ren)

"The brain of the famous scientist who developed the Theory of Relativity, Albert Einstein, is on display in the Smithsonian Institute in the Neo-Americas."

"Yes, I know that." (Ren)

"Oho, very impressive. Well then, do you know how Einstein's brain was so different from most people's?" (Ruiko)

"If I remember correctly, even though normal people use only 10% of their brain, Einstein used a larger percentage of his. The development of his neural network was different." (Ren)

"That's right, but let's omit those details. In that case, you can't say that's close to the truth." (Ruiko)

"Huh? What do you mean?" (Ren)

"But did you know that most super-geniuses like Einstein tend to use both left and right hemispheres of their brain equally. Most people normally tend to partial to their left hemisphere." (Ruiko)

"So if I'm to put together everything you've been saying till now, then would I be right when I say you want to call yourself a super-genius like them?" (Ren)

"Oh, you figured it out~ Ruiko-chan's so embarrassed!" (Ruiko)

"...Thank you very much, Sensei. When I talk to you, I know that my own worries are ridiculous." (Ren)

That's my own form of sarcasm.

"Ahaha. Well, telling people around your age to 'not worry' is probably a waste of time. But most of what we worry is meaningless in the long run. If you're going to worry about something, worry about things that are meaningful, boy." (Ruiko)

"Ah, yes." (Ren)

This is odd. When she replies like that, my sarcasm is no longer sarcasm.

Saten-sensei is extremely wise about a very broad variety of things.

That's probably the reason why I wanted to come here.

"Sensei, can I be done now?" (Ren)

"No, a little more." (Ruiko)

"Just how stiff are your shoulders anyway...?" (Ren)

"Very." (Ruiko)

"..." (Ren)

"Anyway, go a little bit up, and from there, a bit to the left... yes, yes, that's the spot. Ahhnnn~!" (Ruiko)

"Oh geez, if you want me to give you a proper massage, then please stop moaning like that." (Ren)

"I know, I know. Aah, ahaaan~..." (Ruiko)

"That's it... I'm leaving." (Ren)

"Ah..." (Ruiko)

"..." (Ren)

"Ren. When you can't sleep, you don't have to force yourself to sleep. Even if you just rest your body, that's still effective though. You should just sleep when you're sleepy." (Ruiko)

I hear Saten-sensei's voice from behind, which has suddenly turned cool-headed.

"...Geez." (Ren)

If you're a teacher, the act like one.

While I'm tempted to say this, I don't.

Not when she's actually doing her job...

Also, it isn't like I exactly hated that side of hers or anything...

In fact, that was what appealed to me. Made me comfortable enough to open my heart to her.

"Take care of yourself." (Ruiko)

"...Thank you very much." (Ren)

Even though I'm the one who's been teased, that's all I can say.

Out of all my life experiences, these afternoon sessions with Saten-sensei are the only time where I truly feel like I can show myself as a human.

In a way, rather than my Sensei, it'll be apt to say that I saw her as a maternal figure, something that was way much more than what I could think of my actual mother.

"Ahem." (?)

Huh?

"Your complexion seems a lot better, huh. Mitsubachi Ren-kun?" (?)

When I turn around, I see...

"Whoa, Rinko." (Ren)

"Don't you 'whoa' me. Just what the heck were you and Saten-sensei doing in that infirmary?!"

As she says this, Rinko points to the white beard with the drawing that Saten-sensei did her best to draw yesterday, apparently.

_[This is Ruiko-chan's room. Knock first, m'kay?]_

"N-Nothing. I was just giving her a shoulder massage." (Ren)

"Some-thing se-cre-tive and fu-n." (Ruiko)

"Huh? No way!" (Rinko)

Are you serious, Sensei?! Also, when did sneak up behind me?

"Sensei, be quiet already! You're just making the conversation unnecessarily complex!" (Ren)

"Ahaha, you two students get along well, huh? But try not to get too close or you might cause some so-ci-al problems-" (Ruiko)

"Sa-ten Sen-sei!" (Ren)

"Ooh, scary. Why are you being such a jerk now, Ren-kun? ...Even though you were so kind to me just minutes ago..." (Ruiko)

"Wha-?!" (Ren)

Wh-What the hell is up with this situation?

Why did my bad luck with women have to show up now, of all times?

Where should I swing this clenched fist of mine?

"Aha, oho, hmmm... I see..." (Rinko)

"Wh-What? You don't believe me?" (Ren)

"Well, you probably don't have the guts to do something like that, so I believe you." (Rinko)

"No, it's not about whether I have guts or not. There are some things that humans must and mustn't do, right?" (Ren)

"Oho. then as someone who has neglected his promise, what are the acts that you should do as a human? Answer me, Mitsubachi Ren-kun of Seiho Academy's High School Division, Class 1-1." (Rinko)

"Huh? What promise... Ow ow ow ow ow!" (Ren)

"It's fine, let's hurry up and head for the cafeteria. Lunch break's almost over, right?" (Rinko)

"You're the one who made that... ow ow ow ow, geez, stop pulling my ears, I can walk on my own... ow ow ow ow!" (Ren)

"In this state, you're bound to turn into a rabbit sooner than expected, huh?" (Rinko)

S-Someone SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE...

* * *

Later that day...

"Huh... It's unlocked. Which means... impossible!" (Ren)

When I get home, I find that it's unlocked.

"...Mom?" (Ren)

"Oh. Ren." (Misaki)

A somewhat awkward atmosphere hangs between us.

Unable to bear this atmosphere any longer, I...

"I never thought you'd come back home at this time of day. I thought some thief had hacked his way past the biometrics. The gate had been left unlocked as well." (Ren)

"Oh, I see... Sorry for the trouble." (Misaki)

Mom lowers her head a bit.

"..." (Ren)

This is so wrong! This isn't the kind of conversation I want to have with her!

Why is Mom always like this?

That's why I...

"So how are you early today? D-Didn't you have work today?" (Ren)

"Starting today. I'll be away on a business trip, and I won't be back for a while. So I left a bit early." (Misaki)

"Oh, I see..." (Ren)

"Mmm." (Misaki)

As she says this, Mom begins to boil some hot water in the kitchen.

After that, she prepares two cups and teabags.

"Want a drink?" (Misaki)

Mom cocks her eyebrow.

For some reason, it really pisses me off.

"I'll pass. I just had something to drink on my way back here." (Ren)

"I see... Then it's good." (Misaki)

Mom also gives me a rather bland answer, just like I did to her before. She puts the spare teabag and the cup back in their respective places.

"..." (Ren)

"..." (Misaki)

"..." (Ren)

"...Mhm." (Misaki)

There's nothing to bring up for a conversation between us.

That's the sort of relationship I have now with my Mom.

Things were warmer back then. But Mom grew distant after "she" disappeared. Also, to begin with, the hole left in her heart by our deadbeat Dad was never completely filled, too.

Perhaps, she's simply so hurt that she can't give a damn about human emotions or relations anymore.

She is a pitiful person, just like me.

"I'm going to my room." (Ren)

"Hold on, wait a minute." (Misaki)

What's up with that?

Just what is Mom trying to say so late in the game?!

"Has anything strange been happening at school?" (Misaki)

"Anything... strange?" (Ren)

Now that I think about it, didn't Mom say something like this yesterday morning as well?

"Right. For example, has there been an increase in students who've been complaining about not feeling well... or something?" (Misaki)

"Huh?" (Ren)

Saten-sensei's words pop into my mind.

* * *

_[Hmph, you're about the 13th person today." (Ruiko)_

_"What do you mean?" (Ren)_

_"Requesting to go home early today. Aside from you, there's a lot of students who aren't feeling well today. (Ruiko)]_

* * *

It can't be that... Just what is Mom trying to say?

"What are you saying? There's no way that would happen." (Ren)

Those are the words that come out of my mouth.

Mom firmly stares at me...

It made me feel uncomfortable to the extreme.

To have those golden eyes of hers directed at me... it made me feel as if she could see through my entire existence.

"...I see. Then that's fine. I'm sure that I'm probably just thinking too much." (Misaki)

I can't stand this.

I try to go into my room so I don't have to look at her.

I hear Mom's voice from behind me.

"If things get bad, please consult Ruiko-sensei. Okay?" (Misaki)

Saten... Ruiko-sensei?!

But... why?

Why would Mom recommend "her" of all people?

I retreat into my room without answering her.

What does Mom even know about me? Why is Mom's world infringing upon mine? I'm so confused. I don't know how I should interpret this.

"Ugh..." (Ren)

My head starts to hurt.

It seems the fragile world I built around me was slowly starting to show signs of collapse.

This must be some kind of mistake.

These peaceful days where nothing happens were supposed to continue on forever.

* * *

Where is this? Even though I feel like I don't recognize this place, it also feels like I've been here countless times.

And what am I doing here?

Fumbling, I walk forward.

Is something waiting for me here?

Or am I all alone?

"..." (?)

Huh? Who called me right now?

"...n...n..." (?)

It can't be...

"...m...er..." (?)

"Rin..." (Ren)

The moment I say that word, I feel like I understand everything. Regret hits me like a tsunami. the impact takes hold of my heart, rendering my body unable to move.

"...h...a...n...u...ea...z...i...ye..." (?)

I can't hear her voice no matter what. I can't approach her no matter what.

But she's definitely criticizing me.

That's because she resents me.

"..." (?)

And the girl over there is...

"Rin..." (Ren)

That word comes out of my mouth.

My ears hear that name.

Understanding begins to gradually soak into my brain...

"I think she's dead."

That's what everyone said.

That's right. I killed her.

"UWWAAAAAAAAAH!" (Ren)

Why?! Even though I never believed it!

And now, everyone's ganging up on me, trying to make me remember her. Why?!

She's no longer here.

Mitsubachi Rin. My younger sister.

My _twin_ sister.

The cause was me. It's all my fault.

(You're wrong, Onii-chan. That's not it. That's not it...)

I continue to hear her voice in my head.

I knew it was nothing more than an auditory hallucination. Still...

Then why? Why did you suddenly disappear?

It's been two years since you ran away from home... If I had been more reliable, then it would never have happened.

(Onii-chan...)

It's my fault, right? If I'm wrong, then tell me the reason.

Is it yes? Or no?

I don't care which it is, just answer.

(...)

I don't know I don't know I don't know I don't know I don't know I don't know I don't know I don't know I don't know...

My heart is trembling. My thoughts are unsettled, blending into the background noise.

Because I don't know, I stop thinking.

That's how I've lived until now.

So that I don't think about it.

So that I don't remember it.

So that I don't suffer.

Are you dead?

Or are you alive?

The answer is either yes or no.

Even so, I don't think she's still alive.

Even so, I can't even trust my own memories.

Even so, I...

Feelings of guilt swirl around in my brain, over and over and over. I can see my hold on reality warping around me. What's right? What's definite? Is it really ground beneath my feet?

My eyes can't see the past, the future, or even the present.

Where is tomorrow?

* * *

Yay... A double update again... Though it might be this way every time :3

Lemme know what you think about this chapter in the reviews, or in pms.

Onto the next chapter...

Lex.


	5. Chapter 4

It's morning...

There's no one there.

Was I expecting something?

Was I expecting Mom to be waiting for me?

Ahaha. How ridiculous.

That workaholic would never spare a second thought about my welfare.

I make toast and coffee.

I consider skipping school because I'm not feeling well, but Golden Week starts tomorrow.

At least for today, I'll force myself to go to school.

I reach the dining table and try to spread some peanut butter.

I notice a note left behind, with a brandy glass on top of it acting as a paperweight.

All that's written on the back is "To Ren" in hasty writing.

So she drank alone yesterday?

And did she leave the house earlier than me this morning?

It feels like I've swallowed a lump of lead.

Not knowing what to do, I avert my gaze.

Of course, even if I do that, the note won't just disappear.

I know that. But like a landmine, it can't explode unless I step on it.

I'm scared of touching this letter so full of Mom's personality.

That's right, I'm scared!

I'm scared of everything.

I'm scared of everything that causes my existence to waver!

I get nauseous, leaving me unable to swallow anything.

I throw my toast into the polyethylene bucket we use for raw garbage.

I flush my coffee down the drain.

I rinse the cup under some running water.

I wish I could wash away all the memories sticking to my brain.

The mass of a single sheet of paper she left on the table, weighs on me, threatening to crush my very body. That's definitely the weight of irrelevant family.

* * *

"And that's how it is." (Ren)

"Hmm? How what is?" (Rinko)

The aura coming from my smiling childhood friend seems to shake me. In her hands is a side bag bigger than what she normally brings. I have a rough idea of what's in there.

"No, I was just thinking about how happy you seemed." (Ren)

"Well, that's only natural. I was brought into this world for the purpose of enjoying life, after all." (Rinko)

"If everyone thought that way, the world would probably become a more peaceful place." (Ren)

"What, you making fun of me?" (Rinko)

"No, I'm praising you from the bottom of my heart." (Ren)

"Wow. I felt some shivers up my spine. Maybe it'll even start snowing today." (Rinko)

"...If you don't believe me, then forget it." (Ren)

"Ah, I was just kidding. Ren-kuuuun, praise me more!" (Rinko)

"Don't get your hopes up." (Ren)

"Mmmmmmmph!" (Rinko)

"And you're forbidden from pulling my ears." (Ren)

"Whaaaaaat?! That's unfair!" (Rinko)

"Anyway, isn't it about time we got on the bus?" (Ren)

"Mmph, oh well. For today, I'll let it slide!" (Rinko)

"Hai, hai..." (Ren)

* * *

Horizontal clue: Hawking.

Vertical clue: Meltdowner.

Horizontal clue: Fermi.

Vertical clue: Canceller.

Horizontal clue: Cherenkov.

Vertical clue: Eutopis

Many of the words begin to fit into the creator's design.

Two words with no causality whatsoever joined together at that intersection point.

It seems by coincidence, all the links and necessary threads are now connected.

The crossword puzzle's X and Y axes take the form of a language plane.

It resembles a weaved complex plane of real and imaginary numbers.

It is full of tricks and whiles, mixing multiplication (x) with subtraction (-)...

"Haah, how ridiculous..." (Ren)

I abandon the crossword puzzle I was concentrating just minutes ago, and stretch myself out.

An unsolved puzzle. I'm always looking for those answers.

"Ri-chan, have you heard? It seems like he's been going out." (Sayori)

"When and where? Sayorin, summer's still ways to go." (Rinko)

"I'm talking about the "Twilight Prince". Kyaa!" (Sayori)

"...What's that?" (Rinko)

"I'm told that at twilight, this super hot sexy guy wearing a red pinstripe suit appears in this neighborhood. There are people who've even seen him at our school!" (Sayori)

"Hmm..." (Rinko)

"And then, and then, I heard that his eyes are so dreamy that that one glance from him will make both boys and girls swoon...!" (Sayori)

"Sounds like Medusa..." (Rinko)

"Ueeh, you're not interested, Ri-chan?" (Sayori)

"It's just me, but I prefer stories that are a bit more, how to put it, realistic? ...That's the kind of stuff I wanna hear." (Rinko)

"Haha~ That's because there's only room in your heart for one person, right, Ri-chan?" (Sayori)

"Wh... Stop talking about that again." (Rinko)

"Oh... don't you get embarrassed~." (Sayori)

"And I'm telling you, you're wrong!" (Rinko)

"About what? Yesterday, I saw you two getting chummy and eating together! And now today..." (Sayori)

"Th-That's because Ren didn't at anything at home, so as his childhood friend, I felt pity for him and..." (Rinko)

"As his childhood friend... ney?" (Sayori)

"What, you wanna complain?" (Rinko)

"Ugh, I want a childhood friend just like you, Ri-chan. You'll be my bride!" (Sayori)

"Ahaha. Then Sayorin, you'll earn enough income to support both of us?" (Rinko)

"N-Nah, babe, now that I think of it, I feel it's too early to even think of tying the knot. We hardly even know each other, you feel me? Let's take it nice and slow, and get to know each other first..." (Sayori)

"Yeah, yeah." (Rinko)

Are those two not aware that same-sex marriage is not recognized by Japanese law?

Or are they planning on holding a ceremony in a country that approves such a thing?

Perhaps, the Neo-Americas would be an excellent choice...

Even though you can just use excellent dictionaries and search tools to solve crossword puzzles- even though I always wrack my brain to solve them- human relations are not as easy.

I don't understand anyone's feelings.

I don't even understand my own feelings.

Perhaps, that's because I've detached myself from everything...

"To continue yesterday's conversation..." (Yukimura)

"What? The one about 'that incident being caused by a student who flunked his maths exam'?" (Saito)

"It was an entrance exam, not a math exam. And not that one. According to my new sources, it seems the odds are on it being a spy in a famous corporation." (Yukimura)

"Ya have quite the free time on yer hands. Are these the only kind of sites ya go to?" (Saito)

"Enough about that. What is {ArahiK} tbh?" (Yukimura)

"Whoa! Ya just joined {Eden} yesterday! How d'ya know such a deep topic?" (Saito)

"Well, when I was wandering around, I stumbled into a back alley. A PK targeted me, and I got scared, but... then I came across this, uh pixie, I think?" (Yukimura)

"En-chan spotting, CONFIRMED!" (Saito)

"En-chan?" (Yukimura)

"En-chan, En-chan, short for Enshuu-chan!" (Saito)

"Right, right, her name was Enshuu. She guided me away, so I made it out alive, but when she did, I came across these strange guys who said 'wanna join {ArahiK}?'..." (Yukimura)

"Whoah! I'm jealous of ya! I wish we'd traded places." (Saito)

"Was that a rare event or something?" (Yukimura)

"Rarer than a hen's teeth! Ya must have some serious beginner's luck if ya already met En-chan, while I've been trying my damndest to meet her. Dayum..."

"Oooh... Anyway, just what is this {ArahiK}?" (Yukimura)

"Long story short, they are like En-chan's unofficial fan-club." (Saito)

"Ah, oh, I see..." (Yukimura)

"Dammit, man, I'm so bitter now..." (Saito)

Does he mean, "I'm bitter at you" or "I'm bitter it wasn't me"? You could say I'm "bitter" at these guys for being so carefree, what with my worries going every which way."

Is there any way at all to escape this torturous boredom?

After deciding where to go to have some room to myself, I turn the corner of the hallway...

Huh? Wait a second.

This situation seems kinda fami-

"Pgya!" (?)

"Owwww..." (Ren)

With a bang, deja vu occurs right before my eyes.

The girl has fallen to the floor, her textbooks and the like scattered all over it.

That's right, she's... Actually, I don't know her name, come to think of it.

"Oweeeeie, that hurt..." (?)

Uh-oh. Did I do more damage to her than I did yesterday?

I can't take it if she gets angry again and starts bitching me out to "take responsibility".

I immediately try to help this girl up with that unyielding spirit of hers...

"S-S-S-S-Sorry. Suhi was spacing out..." (Suhi)

Suhi? This girl's name is Suhi?

Wait, isn't she acting completely different from yesterday?

My extended hand unconsciously shakes.

"U-Um, are you alright?" (Ren)

"Ah, yes... Um, er, wh-what's with that?" (Suhi)

Suhi is staring firmly at my hand.

"Oh, I just thought I'd lend you a hand to help you up..." (Ren)

"What? Whaaaaat? S-Sorry... I didn't realize..." (Suhi)

Did she think I was going to slap her or something?

Has she gone nuts from falling every day?

It can't be that that's my fault, is it?

It feels like I'm going nuts as well.

Well, more importantly...

Up you go.

"...Er, um, th-th-thank you very much..." (Suhi)

Like yesterday, I pull Suhi up, pick up her books, and reluctantly hand them over...

No, but today, I was the one who took the initiative in helping her, wasn't I?

"No, I was the one who wasn't paying attention. Sorry, I'm Mitsubachi Ren from Class 1-1. And you are...?" (Ren)

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I'm so sorry, I-I'm so sorry..." (Suhi)

"O-Oi..." (Ren)

Did she just seriously run off?!

Haah... Oh brother. Yesterday and today have only reinforced that she's a strange girl.

We're in the same school, so it's likely we'll meet again. When we do, I'll properly greet her.

With that though, I try to walk again...

"Hmm?" (Ren)

There's an ID card on the ground. It's definitely that girl's.

I pick it up, and check both sides.

...I find her signature there.

"Tsuchimikado Natsuhi. Level 1: Centrifuge."

Tsuchimikado... Natsuhi, huh? And just what is this "Centrifuge" anyway?

I see, so this belongs to Suhi? ...She really wasn't a high-leveled esper like I believed...

"Hey, Suhi-chan?" (Ren)

I call out to her as I quickly head the way she apparently went down.

However, she's nowhere to be seen.

"Mmm..." (Ren)

System Scans need this, so she'll probably be in big trouble if I don't return this to her.

To make sure I don't lose it, I try to put it into my pocket, when...

"Oh ow ow ow ow ow!" (Ren)

"Hey, who's Suhi?" (Rinko)

The one responsible for this barbarity, with her mouth warped into a half-frown and angled eyebrows, is none other than my childhood friend and classmate.

"Just wait a min- ow ow ow!" (Ren)

"We're going to have a long talk about this..." (Rinko)

"Y-You're misunderstanding..." (Ren)

It seems that I'm fated to be dragged away today as well...

* * *

"Hey, hey, is it good, is it good?" (Rinko)

"Y-Yeah." (Ren)

"And this one, what about this one?" (Rinko)

"Y-Yeah..." (Ren)

"Well, well?" (Rinko)

"No, it's good, but..." (Ren)

"Yeah, woohooooo!" (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

I'm on the roof.

Right in front of me is Rinko's smiling face. She's apparently happy about something.

On the table is two bento boxes, although I guess you could call them full-course lunch boxes now.

For each is filled with many wondrous foods, like hot white rice with seasoning, and even some hot miso soup with steam coming from the top.

Just then, Rinko takes her chopsticks and presents me with some strange food.

"Here. Aaahn..." (Rinko)

"What's this?" (Ren)

"'What' you ask... They're bunny shaped wieners." (Rinko)

"Aren't those normally octopus-shaped? Candy apples are the ones normally shaped like rabbits." (Ren)

"Doesn't matter, does it? I'm being imaginative and creative. See, this is a bunny quail. So open your mouth and say 'Aaah'." (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

"Huh? What's wrong?" (Rinko)

"...You're not embarrassed at all?" (Ren)

"Huh?" (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

"A-Ahahahaha, you're right. You've already grown up so much that you can eat on your own." (Rinko)

"you know, I'm not your son, right?! (Ren)

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm not your mother." (Rinko)

"As long as you understand, that's fine." (Ren)

"Ehehee~" (Rinko)

"*sigh... By the way, Rinko, why do you always go so far for me?" (Ren)

"Why? Well..." (Rinko)

Rinko turns a bit red. Is she feeling alright?

The bunny wiener grasped between Rinko's chopsticks suddenly falls out.

"Whoops..." (Ren)

Whew, it's safe.

Fortunately, it landed in the bento box, so there should be no problems with eating it.

But Rinko hasn't noticed it.

Her eyes are cast down, and she seems to be resisting something.

When I see that, I get kinda impatient-

"Rinko." (Ren)

"Huh?" (Rinko)

"I'm hungry." (Ren)

When I say that, I open my mouth wide. I probably look like a real dolt right now.

But, for the sake of Rinko, I need to make some sacrifice to get out of this situation.

"H-Huuuuuuuuuuh? B-B-But didn't you say it was embarrassing earlier...?" (Rinko)

"I never said I was embarrassed. I only asked you if you were embarrassed. Anyway, if I stay like this, my jaw is going to get tired." (Ren)

"Oh, sorry. Y-Y-Y-You're right." (Rinko)

Rinko grabs the bunny wiener with her chopsticks again...

"Here. Aaahn..." (Rinko)

"Aaahn... Mgh..." (Ren)

*munch* *munch*

It really is delicious.

"Ehihihe~" (Rinko)

Rinko's bashfulness is gone, and her smile has already returned.

I'm a bit jealous than Rinko can get so happy over something as simple as this.

"Now then... Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm~" (Rinko)

Rinko seems to be happy, as she hums while starting on her own bento box.

When I see her like that, a question that I normally wouldn't consider pops into my mind.

"Rinko, do you always do things like this?" (Ren)

"'Things like this'... Well, I take care of all the housework at my home." (Rinko)

"So that's it." (Ren)

"What about you?" (Rinko)

"Huh?" (Ren)

"Who does the housework at your home?" (Rinko)

The clouds now look a little menacing.

"'Who', you ask... No one in particular." (Ren)

"Whaaaat?! Then, who takes out the trash in the morning?" (Rinko)

"I do that." (Ren)

"What about the cleaning and laundry?" (Rinko)

"I do my share of that on the weekends." (Ren)

"Huh. Surprisingly, you've got quite the survivor ability, huh... That's a plus." (Rinko)

"Did you say something?" (Ren)

"N-No, just praising you." (Rinko)

"It's not that praiseworthy. It's not like I'm in a club or anything like that, and time's something we low-levels have a lot on our hands. I do what's mine to do. Isn't that only natural?" (Ren)

"Just because it's natural doesn't mean it's not difficult. Anyway, what do you do about food?" (Rinko)

"Normally, I eat toast or side dishes from the convenience store. On days off, I order take out or go to a family restaurant..." (Ren)

"Huh? Do you go with anyone?" (Rinko)

"'With anyone'? Of course not, I go alone." (Ren)

"Hueeeeh?! You don't go with your mom?" (Rinko)

"LIKE HELL I'D GO WITH HER?!" (Ren)

"H-Hey, Ren..." (Rinko)

"Huh? Ah..." (Ren)

When I come to my senses, I realize that I'm standing up with my fists clenched.

It seems like everyone on the rooftop is staring intently at me as if they were silently admonishing me.

"Sorry." (Ren)

I unclench my fists, apologizing to no one in particular.

How pathetic of me to lose self-control over something like that.

"R-Ren... Are you sure that you're feeling okay?" (Rinko)

* * *

I'm always walking through the darkness.

"Onii-chan..." (?)

R...in?

"Onii-chan!" (Rin)

It can't be that you're...

"I am here!" (Rin)

That's not true. Because you...

"...are dead...!" (Ren)

* * *

DING DONG DING DONG...

I wake up hearing the school bell chime.

"Huh? H-Huh?" (Ren)

"You were having quite the nightmare, huh?" (Rinko)

"Rin...ko?" (Ren)

"Yes, yes! It's everyone's idol, Ri-chan desu~!" (Rinko)

"Where is this?" (Ren)

"Oh my. Could it be that you're still having trouble telling the difference between dreams and reality?" (Rinko)

"What was that?" (Ren)

I try sitting up...

"Ugh!" (Rinko)

"Agh!" (Ren)

I see Rinko right in front of me, holding her jaw in pain.

"That hurt. Don't just go sitting up without a heads-up." (Rinko)

"Wait... How was I supposed to..." (Ren)

As I say this, I nurse my forehead.

This situation is...

"Could it be that..." (Ren)

"Huh? Oh, well, you said, '...I'm tired. I want to rest a bit,' so we decided to go under the shade of this tree, right?" (Rinko)

Really? That might be true.

Because I haven't been sleeping well lately, I've been getting tired more and more easily.

No, but that's not the problem here...

"Could it be you were watching over me this whole time?" (Ren)

"Yeah. Well, that's because when you fell asleep almost immediately, it didn't look like you were sleeping well. Like you were starting to have a nightmare. That's why I watched you, even if it was only a short while..." (Rinko)

I unconsciously touch my left cheek.

It seems like I can still feel the warmth of Rinko's knees on it.

"M-Mind your own business!" (Ren)

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuse me then." (Rinko)

"By the way, classes are starting..." (Ren)

"You say that, but what are you going to do?" (Rinko)

"I want to cool myself off here... for a little while more." (Ren)

"Mmph." (Rinko)

"Why are you so angry?" (Ren)

"You know..." (Rinko)

DING DONG DING DONG

Saved by the bell.

"See. it's really starting now." (Ren)

"You're going to Saten-sensei's place after this, aren't you?" (Rinko)

"Yeah, I will if I'm not feeling better." (Ren)

"Mmmmmmmph." (Rinko)

Does Rinko not want me to go to the infirmary or something?

Wasn't she concerned about my welfare just minutes ago?

"You're also getting along well with that Suhi girl, right?" (Rinko)

"Suhi-chan?" (Ren)

... Right, that girl who's tumbling down all the time.

But what does this have to do with what we were just talking about?

"You say 'getting along', but I literally just talked to her for the first time earlier, so I don't really know what she's like." (Ren)

"Aha, oh ho, hmm. And yet you're already calling her 'Suhi-chan'?" (Rinko)

"But that's... Ow... What was that for?!" (Ren)

"Hmph. Just do whatever you want!" (Rinko)

"Now you're being all contradictory." (Ren)

"Either way, it's not like anyone can ever take Rin-chan's place." (Rinko)

"Huh...?" (Ren)

I can't move.

I can only stare at Rinko running off...

Just what did she say just now?

* * *

Author notes:

That's about it. The pacing is slow, like I said earlier, and this is going to be a long fic. At this point, you can call it slice of life, but things tend to escalate fast, so better be on look out~ jaja

Like last time, it's a double update... But that's just me breaking a huge chapter into two segments, nothing more there.

Once again, thanks to all my readers and reviewers for giving me your valuable time.

Hope you enjoy it... and until next Sunday...

Ja ne...

Lex.


	6. Chapter 5

Guest Reviews:

Mr.X: Ah, I see... I'll try to tone down on the purple prose, but most of what's being said and addressed indirectly later becomes a crucial part of the story... Basically, I'm still world-building for the plot. Still I'll try ^^

Mr. X, guest, whwsms-kun, crackshippingguy... thanks for the reviews as always.

Also, this is a good track (/watch?v=JJyMbGa0YhM) to listen while reading this, I looped it to set the mood while I was writing it...

Here's the next chapter...

* * *

"I am here!" (Rin)

Where is "here"?

Where are you?

Where am I?

_Onii-chan Onii-chan Onii-chan Onii-chan Onii-chan Onii-chan Onii-chan Onii-chan_

_Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Sister Sister Sister Sister Sister Sister Sister_

_Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Alive Alive Alive Alive Alive Alive?_

I couldn't comprehend you.

I couldn't understand you.

I couldn't extend my hand out to you.

I couldn't help you.

I couldn't save you.

I couldn't do anything!

_Dad Dad Dad Dad Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Siblings Siblings Siblings Siblings Siblings Siblings Siblings Siblings Siblings?_

_I am alone I am alone I am alone I am alone I am alone I am alone I am alone I am alone I am alone I am alone I am... _

I couldn't look out for you well enough.

I couldn't play with you.

I couldn't be with you.

I couldn't travel with you.

I couldn't even praise you with words, 'You're amazing'."

The tears and pain in my heart that I keep inside keep bursting out again and again. I completely washed away those assaults...

* * *

"..." (Ren)

"Ah, you seem to be awake." (Ruiko)

"...Saten-sensei." (Ren)

"Yep, yep! It's me, everyone's favorite idol, Ruiko-chan~" (Ruiko)

"That voice doesn't suit you at all." (Ren)

"Oh, shut it. If you've got the time to be sarcastic, then you can get up right now." (Ruiko)

"I'm your patient. Even if you treat me nicely, it doesn't feel right." (Ren)

"Because you come here every day, Sensei no longer knows whether or not you're a patient." (Ruiko)

"Like I said, stop trying to act cute. It's really creepy, y'know?!" (Ren)

"Why? Isn't it fine?" (Ruiko)

"The Saten-sensei I like is more of a level and cool-headed person." (Ren)

"Oh my. Well, thank you for that very forthright and casual confession~" (Ruiko)

"H-Huh? Th-That's not really what I mea-" (Ren)

"Yes, yes, I get it. I really didn't have my hopes up haha." (Ruiko)

"Hopes?" (Ren)

"Expectations, expectations. You need to cast them aside. It's no good if you pre-judge the other party based on your personal opinion of them, right? The other party has their own "free will", you know." (Ruiko)

Is it just me, or did Sensei look a bit lonely as she said that last part?

"But it is only natural to think 'this person is good when they're like this', right?" (Ren)

"That's true. But if that's the case, then don't let it slip to them, you hear? Telling them means you've already fixated on that part of them are trying to control them." (Ruiko)

"...You might be right." (Ren)

"So what? Do you want to try controlling me?" (Ruiko)

Was she egging me on to try my non-existent esper powers on her?! She knows I am a Level 0. She also knows if I ever happen to gain an esper power some day, it might be one related to the manipulation of the human mind.

Still, she just says all these provocative things without hesitation.

I desperately calm my mind and answer...

"I...I want to control myself." (Ren)

"I see. That's a sign your mind's still sound." (Ruiko)

"Still?" (Ren)

What did she mean by that?

"As opposed to being unsound, obviously." (Ruiko)

"..." (Ren)

Did she just brush it off just like that?

O-Oi...

But before I could ask her anything...

"Do you know why you're here right now?" (Ruiko)

"I collapsed due to heatstroke or something. And then someone brought me here." (Ren)

"Your deduction skills are as sharp as ever, even at a time like this." (Ruiko)

"It wasn't exactly that hard to figure out..." (Ren)

"Huhuhu~ I might be complimenting you here, but your uniqueness is quite interesting indeed." (Ruiko)

I can't tell if she's praising me or making fun of me right now. In my confused mind, something suddenly pops into my head. It's...

Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin

"Whoa." (Ren)

For an instant, it felt like an image burst before my eyes.

Have I reached the stage where I'm hallucinating in broad daylight?

What is going on in my head?

"You're looking paler than usual today." (Ruiko)

"Is... that... right...?" (Ren)

"If you'd like, you could talk to me." (Ruiko)

"About what?" (Ren)

"Anything. Stuff you like. Deep emotions that have accumulated in your heart." (Ruiko)

"Then..." (Ren)

"At that moment, something comes to my mind. I decided to ask her.

"Sensei, do you think I am a siscon?" (Ren)

"You mean someone with a sister-complex? Yeah, definitely." (Ruiko)

"..." (Ren)

"What's wrong?" (Ruiko)

"Thank you for not beating around the bush and bluntly hitting people with your opinion about their personal trauma." (Ren)

"It's not an opinion. This is my diagnosis as a school doctor. The bare truth." (Ruiko)

"..." (Ren)

"It should be about time for you to wake up, wouldn't you say?" (Ruiko)

"Wake up?" (Ren)

"It's because you haven't properly awoken, you can't properly rest either." (Ruiko)

"..." (Ren)

"That's one of the cases of insomnia. It's your sense of guilt. You're not stupid enough to be ignorant of that fact: you just don't want to acknowledge it. Isn't that right?" (Ruiko)

"...Ugh..." (Ren)

"See, that headache is proof above all else. In your case, when your acceptance of reality collides with your own sense of identity, it manifests in the form of a headache. What do you think?" (Ruiko)

"...Ugh... That might... be correct." (Ren)

Before I know it, tears are flowing down my eyes.

"You should cry when you want to cry. That's what we call being "stable". It's the same as sleeping when you want to sleep." (Ruiko)

"Saten... sensei..." (Ren)

She was able to do such a deep psychological analysis on me... Just who are you, Sensei?!

"Yes, yes, this is the only time I'll do this, boy." (Ruiko)

Weird...

I feel like Sensei has the best parts of Mom, Rin, Rinko, and Suhi all rolled into one.

* * *

It feels as if my tears are healing me.

Do I need tears?

Before I knew it I ended up stopping in a place like this.

In a place like this...

What kind of place is this?

Just what sort of connection do I have to this world?

I sit still. Everything around me is moving.

The light slowly shining down on me...

The slowly moving clouds...

The swirling wind...

The fountain spraying water...

The ants crawling across the ground...

I'm all that's being left behind.

The sun is descending. That's just another part of these repeating days.

Time leaves me behind and goes off to places unknown. Just like Rin. And...

Something instinctively catches my eye.

A white rabbit passes before my eyes.

It stops in front of me and looks at my face with great interest.

What, no black silk hat?

Or a pocket-watch in its hand?

Or baring its carnivorous fangs at me?

These fanciful thoughts leave my head just as soon as they appeared.

"Wait up, Usa-taaan!" (?)

The rabbit instantly reacts to that voice by turning towards it and jumping as if to say "You'll never catch me!"

"Waaaaiiiiit!" (?)

There's a little girl chasing the white rabbit.

This is just like "Alice in Wonderland", isn't it? Have I perhaps slipped into some bizarre space-time zone...?

At that instant, the girl turns towards me...

"R-Rin!" (Ren)

"H-Huh? Who are you, Onii-chan?" (?)

"Ah, no, sorry..." (Ren)

She's just a little girl. Not one I know.

She's not the sister I lost.

I stand up in order to hide my embarrassment.

"I'll catch that rabbit for you." (Ren)

"Huh, really?" (Kid)

"In order to do that, the trick is to catch it off-guard..." (Ren)

As I gauge the distance between myself and the rabbit, I throw myself down the lawn.

At that instant, the sky fills up entire vision.

I don't have to look at the unnecessary artificial objects. I sharpen all my body's senses.

"Huh?" (Kid)

The girl looks at me curiously.

I return her gaze with a smile that says, "You don't have to worry". And then, like that, I try to become as immobile as a stone.

"Huuuuh...?" (Kid)

While the girl seems calm for the time being, she's clearly confused, not understanding what it is I'm doing. Well, she'll probably get it sooner or later.

See, it's closing in.

In order to turn my body into a sensor, I decide to shut my eyes.

This hunt essentially boils down to a contest of endurance between the hunter and the hunted.

I make all of my senses concentrate on what's around me.

All sounds, vibrations, and the rustling of leaves due to the soft evening wind...

And I wait for my target to give into its curiosity and approach me...

Now!

The rabbit is in my hands while staring blankly at me in puzzlement with its red eyes.

I thought it would be harder, but it turned out to be a lot simpler than I predicted.

In fact, it was almost too easy.

"Whoaaaa... Wooooooow! Onii-chan, you're amazing! You're so amazing!" (Kid)

Onii-chan... huh?

The girl's face overlaps with that of a young Rin once again. Perhaps, she will also be surprisingly easy to recover, just like this rabbit here?

"Is there someplace I should take this guy?" (Ren)

"Yep, here, here..." (Kid)

I had no idea there was a rabbit pen in this park.

There's a sign outside it that says [Petting Animal Club], which also has goats and horses.

Looks like a nice place to take the family to have fun with animals.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble." (Clerk)

"No, it was just the right thing to do." (Ren)

The lock on the rabbit's pen has gotten old, so it seems it's easily opened.

"If you fix this, it should be alright." (Ren)

"Yes, well, that's true." (Clerk)

"Ahahaha, Onii-chan! I really really really love you!" (Kid)

"Thank you, little lady. Try to take care of Usagi-san here." (Ren)

"Yup!" (Kid)

Take care... of the rabbit?

For some reason, those words are tugging at my mind. Like there's something I have to do...

"Oh-ho. You're playing around here in a place like this I see..."

I hear a familiar voice...

"Rinko? How come you're here?" (Ren)

"I just happened to be walking through here by coincidence. You left early again on your own today as well, didn't you?" (Rinko)

"I didn't do it 'on my own'. I properly got Saten-sensei's permission to do so." (Ren)

"You know..." (Rinko)

At that moment, someone tugs on my sleeve again and again.

"Hey, hey, Onii-chan, Onee-chan, are you two married?" (Kid)

Hey, kiddo... don't go stirring the pot!

"Huh? No way... Could it be that that's what it looks like?" (Rinko)

"Hmmm... I dunno." (Kid)

"Ara ra~" (Rinko)

"But you're a bunny too, so I like you, Onee-chan." (Kid)

"Oh, I see... So you like my Usa-chan twintails, huh? Nice, isn't it?" (Rinko)

"Boing, boing, boing, boing, they go... Usa-tan! ...Well then, later, Onii-chan, Onee-chan!" (Kid)

I lightly wave my hand.

The clerk takes the girl's hand and walks off with her. She must be the little girl's mother.

"That was kinda nice, huh?" (Rinko)

"Well, yeah." (Ren)

"It seems she really likes you." (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

I can't speak.

What was it that I did for that girl?

Didn't I once do something similar for Rinko?

And so we head back home while walking through the darkening city.

* * *

I'm alone. Having dropped Rinko at her place, I've ended up being completely alone here.

While it's is true that Mom was almost never home, even so, I could still feel her presence everywhere.

Like she was_ omnipresent_ in this house...

Now, even that is gone.

The only thing I could call something like family here now is...

The lone cactus sitting on the desk.

It doesn't make any noticeable movements, but even so, it's desperately hanging on to life.

It's the newest member of my family.

It arrived on March 17th of this year.

Why? Because it was a gift.

_"It looks hard to breathe in here, so what if we put a bit of greenery here?"_

Rinko said that out of the blue and gave it to me.

_"It's a cactus, so even you, who finds most things bothersome, will have a hard time letting it die, right?" (Rinko)_

I don't find everything bothersome, excuse me.

_"It kinda feels like you think life is bothersome."__ (Rinko)_

...Though, she may sometimes have a point.

Plants aren't bothersome.

Animals aren't bothersome.

Only humans possess self-consciousness like that.

_"Happy birthday."__ (Rinko)_

Huh?

_"It's your birthday, right? Did you forget? As a commemoration for living for fifteen years, here's a present full of my feelings so you'll remember this day."__ (Rinko)_

Full of your feelings...

What kind of feelings did you fill this cactus with?

Come to think of it, don't plants react to music?

How ridiculous. That's just a superstition.

The instant I try to cast aside those thoughts, another person's voice runs through my mind.

_"Hey, Ren. You'll never be a good scientist if you get fooled by the word 'superstition' and throw away the truth. After all, isn't physics your specialty?"__ (Ruiko)_

...So as a physicist I should test it out?

Maybe the cactus will react differently if I put on some music. I gaze at the CDs lined up on my bookshelf, with genres ranging from classical to technopunk and electronic metal.

What genre would be good?

I have no basis for this sort of thing.

For now... I take out a new out-of-print thrash metal CD.

The CD cover shows Divine Mother Mary as she holds Jesus in her arms and mourns his death as demons surround her, waiting to prey on them.

The dark forces are trying to devour the sacred family.

Just when I was having difficulty deciding...

TING TONG...

...The doorbell rings.

Who is it? It's 7:24 PM.

It's too early to say "at a time like this", but they are awfully late for a visitor.

If it were Rinko, she would just stand outside the door and call my name...

If that's the case, then it's probably not a nice visitor.

I don't feel like seeing anyone right now. Fortunately, the lights are out, so maybe they'll give up and go home?

TING TONG TING TONG...TING TONG...

If they're a salesman or something, they sure are impatient.

So who is it? Various fictional possibilities appear in my mind and are almost instantly dismissed.

I can't come to a conclusion.

"Hey! Stop pretending to not be at home and open the damn door! You're there, right?" (?)

That voice sounds strangely familiar. It isn't Rinko... Just who is it, then...?

"...Geez." (Ren)

In order to stop causing a nuisance in the neighborhood by making more noise, I place the CD by the cactus, and decide to open the door.

"Oh, so you really were here." (?)

"...Aren't you...?" (Ren)

"You're Mitsubachi Ren from Class 1-1, correct?" (?)

"Yup, that's me..." (Ren)

The person before me is a familiar one.

My brain flashes back to the events of the past few days.

"Ahhhhh!" (Ren)

"You're that rude, undelicate boy from yesterday?!" (?)

"You're Suhi, the one who bumped into me and dropped her ID card, right? ...Just wait a minute..." (Ren)

I frantically take out my commuter pass-holder and take out the card I'd picked up.

"Ah, so you really did have it?!" (Suhi?)

"Y-Yeah. Hold on a sec." (Ren)

I check the back of the card and look at the signature.

_Tsuchimikado Natsuhi_ Level 1 _Centrifuge._

There's no doubt about it.

"So you're Tsuchimikado Natsuhi-san, right...?" (Ren)

"Wrong!" (Suhi?)

"Huh? But it says right here that..." (Ren)

No, hold on. A few seconds ago, she said I bumped into her "yesterday", right?

That's definitely true, but since we bumped into each other today as well, wouldn't she bring that up first?

"Hey, give it back. You're creeping me out." (Suhi?)

The girl who said she's not Tsuchimikado Natsuhi, says this.

Something's strange. It's the feeling you get when you fasten a button to a wrong spot.

"After all, if you took the data from that card, you could plot to use it to do all sorts of bad things. I can't let that happen now, can I?" (Suhi?)

"What... was that?" (Ren)

This girl surely likes to run her mouth.

"If that's not it, then why didn't you report it to school? There's a lost and found center in the student affairs office, right?" (Suhi?)

"That's..." (Ren)

That's because right after that, Rinko pulled my ears and ranted to me, then I collapsed on the roof and talked to Saten-sensei, so I completely forgot about it.

"Um, hey..." (Ren)

"What is it?" (Suhi?)

"You are not Tsuchimikado Natsuhi, right? (Ren)"

"Isn't that obvious? You're as rude as always, I see." (Not Suhi)

I have no clue how she thinks that's obvious.

"Well then, if you're not the person herself, don't you think it's odd to say something like 'give it back' in the first place?" (Ren)

"That's..." (Not Suhi)

"It's true that I'd forgotten I picked up the card up until now. But back then, I immediately chased after the card's owner, thinking I'd give it back to her. But I couldn't find her..." (Ren)

"Ok, now we're making lame excuses? Try harder, boy... What's the next excuse?! Got a plan B going?!" (Not Suhi)

"Umm..." (?)

"Why would I need to make an excuse? ...I lent you my hand and picked up your books, didn't I? And to begin with, you were the one who wasn't watching where you were going, so this is your fault, right?" (Ren)

"What did you say?! You're refusing to acknowledge your part in this crime and are blaming it on a delicate maiden like me this late in the game? You have some pretty damn twisted guts in there!" (Not Suhi)

"I don't want to hear that from a foul-mouthed b*tch like you." (Ren)

"Umm..." (?)

"The HECK did you just call me, a**hole... Gnnnnngh... You've got some nerve, considering I've been patiently listening to your trash this whole time!" (Not Suhi)

"Patient? You...? Nice joke there. But seriously just sell your crap somewhere else." (Ren)

"O-Onee-chan..." (?)

"Look, be quiet, Suhi. Just watch me handle this brute!" (Not Suhi)

"Huh?" (Ren)

Suhi? Did she just say "Suhi"?

And didn't I just hear a voice say "Onee-chan" right before that?

I instinctively take a closer look. When I do...

"Whoa!" (Ren)

"Wh-What? You look like you just saw a ghost." (Not Suhi)

Can doppelgangers be ghosts?

No, in the first place, is seeing someone else's doppelganger a good omen or a bad one?

"G-Good evening. Suhi is Suhi." (Suhi)

"There's two... Suhis?" (Ren)

"Hey!" (Not Suhi)

"And this is my Onee-chan, Natsuki." (Suhi)

"Onee-chan... wait, so you two are twins?" (Ren)

"Got a problem? We're identical twins." (Natsuki)

"Why would I have a problem? But... I see, I get it now. Ahahaha..." (Ren)

I feel like I could burst into tears.

When I think about it, it's obvious.

The two of them have the exact same face, pink hair color, and a near indistinguishable body structure.

From all that, it's fairly safe to assume that they have a near identical genome composition.

The only answer for that is that they're either clones or twins.

When I look closely, I see the color of their ribbons is different.

I see. Identical twins are exactly the same, but at the same time, they do minor things differently and act on their impulses to show off their individual personalities.

"What's so funny? You're one really weird guy." (Natsuki)

"Thank you for picking up my card. It's a pleasure to meet you. Umm..." (Suhi)

The girl with yellow ribbons, the one with nicer personality, seems to be trying to remember something.

The girl with pink ribbons and a b*tchy attitude points directly at the nameplate of my house.

"Come on, Suhi, it's written right here, right?" (Natsuki)

"Oh, I see... You're so smart, Onee-chan..." (Suhi)

"I'm Mitsubachi Ren. I'm sorry I didn't get this card back to you sooner. But I swear I haven't hacked or done anything weird to your card..." (Ren)

Id Cards are connected directly to the Database, and as such a lot of information apart from what's written on it can be accessed if the chip in it is hacked.

Not to say, an expert hacker can even sabotage the holder's System Scan performance.

"Well, duh. If someone like you did something like that, Anti-Skill will on your a** in seconds and wipe your brain, right?" (Natsuki)

*ignore* *ignore*

"Oh, thank you so much. Golden Week starts tomorrow, so everyone won't be going to school for a while. I was worried about what I'd do if I didn't find this." (Suhi)

Golden Week... now that she mentions it, she's right.

It's true that it would be really inconvenient if she spent the break without the card, and furthermore, she'd probably be really anxious about it the whole time.

"Sorry." (Ren)

When I think that, I give her an honest apology.

"Even though I forgot to report this to the school. I should have immediately gone to the Judgement. I was being careless. I hope you can forgive me." (Ren)

"Oh, don't worry. I got it back undamaged, so it's all fine. And it's my fault, too, having dropped that card..." (Suhi)

"Hey, don't just ignore me and leave me out of the conversation, you guys. And Suhi, why are you blushing?!" (Natsuki)

"Huh? Suhi isn't..." (Suhi)

"But..." (Ren)

"What?" (Natsuki)

"So you're Suhi, and you're Natsuki, meaning-" (Ren)

"Why are you suddenly calling Suhi just Suhi and me Natsuki?" (Natsuki)

"Because the both of you call her Suhi, right?" (Ren)

"Yes, Suhi is okay being called Suhi." (Suhi)

"For some reason, you're all really irritating me right now" (Natsuki)

"So, umm... If the one I bumped into today was Suhi, and the one I bumped into yesterday was Natsuki, then-" (Ren)

"Suki." (Suki)

"Huh?" (Ren)

"If you're gonna call Natsuhi 'Suhi', then call me 'Suki'. If you don't, it'll feel off-balance." (Natsuki)

"Um, I don't really get it, but... for now, I understand. then was the one who went tumbling down two days ago Suhi or Suki?" (Ren)

"Huh? Tumbling down?" (Suki)

"Well, I saw one of you chasing after the bus from the Shokuchou bus station." (Ren)

"Ueeeh..." (Suhi)

Oh... I see.

That embarrassed reaction is all I need to discern the truth.

It seems that Suki is the same.

"Geez, you're always such a klutz." (Suki)

"You saw that...? Oh deary me..." (Suhi)

"Oh, sorry. I would have helped you out, but I was on the bus and already far away." (Ren)

Even I'm surprised by what I just said.

"Ren-kun..." (Suhi)

"What?" (Ren)

"You don't have to add a '-kun' to this guy's name. Just dropping the honorifics and calling him 'Ren' is more than enough." (Suhi)

Oi Oi...

"Huh? B-But... Anyway, thank you for everything, Ren-kun." (Suhi)

"No. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've been nothing but rude to you all this time. I'm really sorry." (Ren)

I shot a poisonous glance at Suki as I honestly apologized to Suhi.

"Grrrrrr~ We're going home, Suhi!" (Suki)

"Ueh? But O-Onee-chan..." (Suhi)

"We've already got what we came here for, so need to overstay our welcome in a place like this." (Suki)

In a place like this...

Anything that comes out of this girl's mouth pisses me off.

However, while she did say that.

But did she really think there'd be someone suspicious in a house as empty as mine?

"Ufufu..." (Ren)

A laugh of self-pity spills out from my lips subconsciously...

"Hey, what are you laughing about again?!" (Suki)

"Oh, sorry." (Ren)

"Laughing... really? Then why do you look so lonely, Ren-kun?" (Suhi)

"Huh?" (Ren)

Lonely... Do I look like that? Do I feel that way?

It suddenly feels like something pierced me in the heart.

"Forget it. Who cares! Let's go..." (Suki)

"A-Ahh, Onee-chan..." (Suhi)

"..."

"Ren-kun, thank you!" (Suhi)

I hear Suhi say that as Suki drags her away by force.

"Y-Yeah... goodbye." (Ren)

I see them off while absentmindedly waving my hand.

"Like I told you, don't add a '-kun' to that guy's name!" (Suki)

"Huehhh? But he gave Suhi back her ID card, and he doesn't seem like a bad guy." (Suhi)

"Listen, Suhi. Did you forget what Dad told us? ...It's ones who look like good people that are the most dangerous!" (Suki)

"B-But..." (Suhi)

"You hear it a lot, right? Stories about these quiet, ordinary neighbors who kill people suddenly for fun." (Suki)

"You think so? But I don't think he's that kind of guy..." (Suhi)

"I do! There's something strange about him. Like his vibe, or perhaps the aura he gives off... You're too trustworthy, Suhi!" (Suki)

"Are you sure it's not that you're too suspicious of him, Onee-chan?" (Suhi)

"Oh geez, now just shut up, Suhi!" (Suki)

The two of them talk the whole time while walking away. They're a distinctly noisy bunch.

So, if me and Rin were the same sex, would we be like those two too?"

At that moment, Suhi notices my gaze, then turns around and waves her hand.

"Oh, Ren-kun. Laters!" (Suhi)

"Just come along already!" (Suki)

Their figures fade into the evening, and their voices begin to vanish into empty air.

I vacantly lower my raised right hand. And then I unconsciously open and close my hand 2-3 times as if trying to grab something.

"Whew..." (Ren)

I want to grab something I can't have.

* * *

All that waits for me home is the cactus.

I return to my room and I decide to play some music for the sake of this desert succulent that is suffocated by loneliness...

...Hoping all our melancholy to be blown away.

"Golden Week... huh." (Ren)

Just what's so golden about it?

I can't see even the slightest speck of light.

In the first place, what's the need to give a Japanese exclusive holiday season a frivolous English name?

I ponder this as I glance at the calendar...

Today is the 29th, a national holiday.

And tomorrow is Friday the 30th.

"Huh? Friday?" (Ren)

Wait... so if we have tomorrow off, then the day after tomorrow is a school day, right?

It is true that after that is Saturday, May 1st, and then we have five consecutive holidays from then to May 5th...

After one day of break, I'll have to go to school again.

And after that...

Well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

"Good night." (Ren)

I crawl into bed while saying this to no one in particular.

...Or did I really say it to someone?

Even though the only thing here that can hear me is the cactus.

Which is happy: the cactus or I?

Which of us is lonely?

* * *

I'm walking.

Am I ascending or descending?

I advance without even knowing that.

I am back on the Infinite Staircase...

Advancing? I may as well be just going round and round in circles as the stairs drop into the infinity below.

There's just one thing I'm certain of: this is just a dream, not reality.

The current me has memories of me going to bed.

So this is a lucid dream.

I had read about this phenomenon in an article I read about.

'Something' Poker I think it was called.

Basically, just dream manipulation... I think?

That doesn't make it any less enigmatic, though.

For what reason am I walking? What is 'my' goal here?

In the first place, does this dream even have a meaning?

Saten-sensei said that dreams are a side-effect of the process human brain uses while organizing information.

This' just a side-effect?

But why does it endlessly torment me, then?

If that's the case, then is sleep a forbidden medicine for me?

If I don't sleep, I'll die.

Even if I sleep, I'll die.

Do I have no future?

I want to see her.

I want to consult Saten-sensei about my worries.

I realize that even though I've spoken to her countless times until now, I haven't spoken to her about the most important thing.

I'm very scared at the thought of putting it into words.

But I can't do that tomorrow.

It'll have to be the day after tomorrow at the earliest.

And then there's no school for five days after that.

I won't be able to see the person I want to see. That thought becomes a near-unbearable pain.

Does everyone do club activities to avoid this pain? But who could understand and sympathize with my worries?

I advance down this endless cloister...

There's no exit in sight.

But if this is a dream, I'll wake up from it eventually. This isn't a Sisyphean routine I'll have to continue endlessly for all eternity.

At least, I hope it is not...

Does time even hold any meaning in this world?

I decide to keep walking until the scenery changes or I wake up from my dream.

I have no other alternatives left apart from doing that...

After an unknown amount of time...

I finally come across some unfamiliar scenery.

But it is also somewhat familiar.

Well, this is inside my head, so it's not unusual for me to feel deja vu at something I've never seen before.

But yet... this is the first time a world inside one of my dreams has felt so real and tangible.

As far as I can remember, that is: [I] am supposed to advance in order to walk down this familiar path.

As I walk... I feel extraordinary sadness for some reason.

Like I've just gone through a lot, all for nothing. I'm tormented by a crippling feeling of helplessness.

This is strange. Is the dream manipulating my emotions as well? Compensating for reality itself?

At this point, the dream world is indistinguishable to my senses from the real world.

Still [I] walk as if something's dragging at my legs.

Each step is heavy, as if I'm walking through a swamp.

Why is this dream forcing me to feel familiar suffering, as if this is a metaphor for reality?

Come to think of it, is it possible that since this is a lucid dream, my thoughts can control its contents? If that's the case...

Wouldn't I be_ God_ in this place?

And the moment I think that...

It feels like my consciousness is soaring, as if trying to get away from that place.

Just before I do, I spot something...

This time it wasn't Rin, or the Crimson moon, or the bloodied moon-bunny.

It was an unfamiliar silhouette... One I've never seen before...

* * *

Author Notes:

That's it for this chapter.

Btw some of you might have realized, Sayori, Natsuki... Do those names ring familiar?!

Yup, they are from DDLC... And their appearances are the same, too^^

Cya... in the next chappie...

Lex.


	7. Chapter 6

"Huh?" (Ren)

Who was that? even though all of my recent nightmares were connected to Rin, in this one I saw a man with no face.

Does this masked man have some connection with my sister?

I turn my head and gaze at the cactus.

...Did you give me that dream as revenge for me making you listen to that unbelievably loud heavy metal music?

...I can't help thinking ridiculous thoughts like this.

I'm sure the cactus was thoroughly annoyed.

Come to think of it, is this cactus male or a female? Or is it a hermaphrodite?

Some plants have certain characteristics that can help distinguish them as a male or a female. But a lot of them don't.

Why is it that humans and a lot of other animals have genders?

I get it's just natural selection at work here, but wouldn't the world be an easier place to live if these sort of things didn't exist?

When talking to girls, you could interact with them without your heart pounding.

You wouldn't have to groundlessly question things, like what happened last night.

But if that were the case, then what about love?

Is the feeling known as loving someone generated from your DNA?

Perhaps, its influenced by your Personal Reality, then...

In the end, is it all just an overrated program for the sake of breeding?

If that's true... then, how many of my feelings and impulses are my own, and how many of them are manipulated by my genes?

Does the concept known as 'me' even have actual substance...?

*Beeeeep* *Beeeep* *Ringggg*

My phone's ringtone invades my mind.

An invader I didn't call for.

My head rejects it, and I feel a splitting headache coming on.

"Hello?" (Ren)

"Oh, you were awake?" (Rinko)

"Good night..." (Ren)

"Ah, wait wait wait!" (Rinko)

"What? Is disturbing people's peaceful slumber a hobby of yours?" (Ren)

"You say that, but you haven't been able to sleep peacefully lately, right?" (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

Why is it that these creatures known as women can be so incredibly sharp at times?

"I'm coming over later." (Rinko)

"Why?" (Ren)

"It's finally break, so I thought we'd at least eat together." (Rinko)

"Haven't we been eating together all the time at school?" (Ren)

"You're nitpicking every little thing I say... But maybe that's proof that you've cheered up a little, right?" (Rinko)

"That's probably because you called me so early in the morning. You woke me up from my sleep, so of course, I'm in a bad mood." (Ren)

To be accurate, I was just going back to sleep, but I'm under no obligation to tell her that.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Ricchan apologizes from the bottom of her heart, so please forgive her. Yep, yep." (Rinko)

"I have no clue what you're saying." (Ren)

"Anyway, I'm coming over. I don't care what anyone says, I'm going. I'll get ready." (Rinko)

Who would "anyone" constitute in the first place?

"If you'd already decided everything, you didn't need to make a phone call, did you?" (Ren)

"I didn't want to come over with you being all slovenly in your pajamas. Y'know, since we're a young man and woman and all that..." (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

"Ah, were you just imagining something indecent just now?" (Rinko)

"I'm hanging up." (Ren)

"Ahh, wait, wait!" (Rinko)

"What? You told me what you wanted, right?" (Ren)

"Well, that's true, but-" (Rinko)

"Then later." (Ren)

"Ah, Ren-" (Rinko)

After hanging up the phone, I find that I don't feel satisfied in the slightest.

Even though I didn't ask for it, Rinko is just intruding on my life as she pleases. What's her game?

To be honest, I could do a whole bunch of things, like trying to go to sleep for a third time or leave the house before Rinko gets here. But...

When I come to my senses, I've opened the blinds and have begun changing my clothes.

At any rate, I don't want to be seen in an even worse state than I am now.

There's no school today.

But a new day is beginning.

The morning scene outside my window tells me that much.

"Sorry to keep you waiting~" (Rinko)

"No one was waiting, though." (Ren)

"Now now, no need to get embarrassed." (Rinko)

"...Say, Rinko?" (Ren)

"What?" (Rinko)

"Were you always this proactive in the past?" (Ren)

"Huh? Wh-What do you mean, 'proactive'...?" (Rinko)

"It kinda feels like your existence has deviated from the Rinko I knew. Like a part of you_ is_ different." (Ren)

"W-What's with this all of a sudden?" (Rinko)

"It's just that you seem completely different from what I remember. Weren't you a lot more timider in the past?" (Ren)

"Well, you know... people change." (Rinko)

"Hmm. That's true... I guess." (Ren)

"They say people who don't change can't grow up, right?" (Rinko)

"I..." (Ren)

"Huh, what?" (Rinko)

"I haven't grown up at all. I've always been nothing but a bother to you and everyone else..." (Ren)

"Huh? Hold on, what's wrong?" (Rinko)

"...I don't know. Today, I just feel completely helpless." (Ren)

"...Ren." (Rinko)

At that moment, Rinko suddenly grabs my arm.

"Huh?" (Ren)

"There's no way you're going to feel better struggling with all this alone here. I've decided: you're coming with me outside." (Rinko)

"Huh? But what about all the food you brought?" (Ren)

"It's fine. I'll put it in the fridge properly." (Rinko)

"Really?" (Ren)

"Where should we go?" (Rinko)

"We don't have to. I'm not feeling that great anyway." (Ren)

"Which. Is. why. I said we should go outside, right?" (Rinko)

"This is absurd." (Ren)

"Sickness and health start with the mind. You're just overthinking this. I know, why don't we go to a place where you don't have to think about anything?" (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

At this rate, am I going to end up at Rinko's beck and call?

* * *

"So in the end, we ended up here..." (Ren)

"Huh? You say something?" (Rinko)

"Nothing really." (Ren)

Rinko was relentless, asking over and over "Where's that family restaurant you always go to alone?". So we ended up having breakfast at Joseph's.

Rinko was all smiles the whole time, downing cup after cup of tea. The whole time, I sipped my coffee and thought about nothing particularly interesting. Much like right now.

"This city that we grew up in kinda seems to have a different feel to it when the two of us are out like this, huh?" (Rinko)

Really...?

"What does it look like to you, Rinko?" (Ren)

"Let's see. The city itself seems kinda cheery. See, like that signboard and billboard." (Rinko)

"That's just because it's using holograms, right?" (Ren)

"Oh geez, I forgot that you don't have any delicacy, didn't I?" (Rinko)

Delicacy? Come to think of it, I heard someone say that recently.

I wonder who I heard it from.

Right, there's always Saten-sensei.

Then there's that girl, too. Tsuchimikado Natsuki.

A lot of people have said that to me, it seems.

"You don't think I have any?" (Ren)

"Of what?" (Rinko)

"You said it just now, didn't you? Delicacy." (Ren)

"None whatsoever. A complete lack of it. Zero. Zilch." (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

Well, I guess that settles that.

"Oh, did that hurt? Sorry. But while it's true that you're normally oblivious, you can be really thoughtful at times when it counts." (Rinko)

"Really?" (Ren)

"After all, I still treasure Nene even now." (Rinko)

"Nene..." (Ren)

That was the name of Rinko's rabbit.

And it was something that happened ten years ago...

* * *

*flashback*

"Waaah, waaah..." (Child Rinko)

She was crying all alone, as if she were a child who had lost her way. She walked with swollen eyes, as red as a rabbit's.

Her chestnut-brownish hair all messy, she looked lonely, sad, heartbroken.

I couldn't leave her alone.

It was very dangerous times, with both the Great and Civil Wars going on.

At that time, however, I was brazenly juggling a soccer ball by myself while playing.

By chance, the one I usually played with wasn't there that day.

"What's wrong, Rinko?" (Child Ren)

I dropped the ball and instinctively ran over to her.

"Rin...ko?" (Child Rinko)

Although she still had tears welling in her eyes, she looked at me curiously.

It was the expression of someone very young as if she were a baby.

"That's right. You're Shirai Rinko-san, right? I remember you." (Child Ren)

I hadn't seen her for quite some time, but I had memories of her being led away by the hand of her kind-looking mother.

That was way before they moved somewhere else.

The next time I saw her in town, things were a lot different.

Her mother had passed away.

That woman with an ever-smiling face... she once gave me a candy-apple.

I didn't know at that time, but she was apparently one of the top espers from Japan.

And as expected, during the Civil War, she had given her life for the country just as any war veteran was expected to do...

Rinko moved back here just three weeks prior.

This was her maternal home, and it seems her grandfather took her in.

A sour man, unlike her mother- I remember that whenever "she" and I played, Rinko would always enviously watch us.

"Rinko. Shirai Rinko... is that right?" (Child Rinko)

"Huh, did you forget?" (Child Ren)

At that time, Rinko looked at me as if I were a complete stranger.

It might have been one of the cases of amnesia you hear about all the time on TV shows.

"It's me. Mitsubachi Ren." (Child Ren)

"Mitsubachi... Ren-kun?" (Child Rinko)

I could see Rinko's small eyes swaying as if she were desperately searching the depths of her memories. But...

"I-I don't know..." (Child Rinko)

Not surprising: we weren't close.

She had other friends to play when she was with her mother.

And now, her grandfather was incredibly strict, so he wouldn't allow us to play together.

I tried inviting her once, and then I could hear him grumbling...

"Where's your Ojii-chan? Isn't he always with you?" (Child Ren)

"I don't know, I don't know. Waaaah..." (Child Rinko)

That didn't calm down Rinko at all.

On the contrary, she just cried even harder.

"That's troublesome. Do you not remember anything?" (Child Ren)

"...Nene's gone." (Child Rinko)

"...Nene?" (Child Ren)

"I raised her so carefully this whole time, but now Nene's gone." (Child Rinko)

"Who's Nene?" (Child Ren)

"My bunny, Nene. She's the last and only friend I had left..." (Child Rinko)

Even now, even after so many years, despite all that's changed, I can still remember the heavy sadness I felt at that moment, like a weight pressing against my stomach.

Her rabbit was her only friend left?

"Then, I'll be your friend, Rinko!" (Child Ren)

"Huh? Mitsubachi Ren... you'll be Rinko's friend?" (Child Rinko)

"Yep, that's right. I'm Ren, and you're Rinko. The two of us are friends now." (Child Ren)

"You know, you know, all this time, I've felt like a lost child. That's why I forgot who I am or where this is. That's why..." (Child Rinko)

"It's all right. This is Shokuchou Residential Complex... Look, you used to play in that park a lot, didn't you? that's why you came here, right?" (Child Ren)

"I... played there?" (Child Rinko)

"That's right. We did the same too, but whenever we tried to get you to play with us, your gramps would yell at us, saying 'Go away!'. I wonder why, though..." (Child Ren)

"Hey, hey, Ren, you won't leave me behind and go away, will you?" (Child Rinko)

"Of course not!" (Child Ren)

Those words erupted from my boyish sense of justice.

"But, Nene's... *sniff* *sniff*." (Child Rinko)

"Huuuueeh? Guess there's only one thing to do..." (Child Ren)

I decided to give her a present to distract her from her many worries.

Said present was...

"Welcome!" (Clerk)

I took her to my favorite department store.

"Oh, good, it's still here. Please give me that!" (Child Ren)

"Oh, is this a present for your girlfriend, little man? But it's expensive. Are you alright with that?" (Clerk)

In my arms was a giant stuffed rabbit.

While the size was normal for a stuffed bear, it was quite large for a rabbit, so it was quite expensive.

"It's alright. My allowance should be enough." (Child Ren)

"Wooow~ how admirable. She'll definitely love it. I want a boyfriend like that too..." (Clerk)

"That's a big Usagi-san..." (Child Rinko)

At that time, I didn't realize what that clerk meant when she said "boyfriend" and "girlfriend". At that time, I didn't have much time to think about it.

"Thank you very much!" (Clerk)

It was all perfect. That stuffed animal proved effective in the past when girls were feeling troubled.

The only problem was that I'll have to give Rin another bunny since she had her eyes on this one.

It'll be a real problem if I didn't find a replacement for this stuffed rabbit for her.

"I'll give you this, so don't cry anymore." (Child Ren)

Deciding to put it to use right away, I took it out of the package, removed the tag and seal, and left a ribbon on.

"*sniff* *sniff*... That's not Nene..." (Child Rinko)

"...Hueeh?"

"That's strange... A promise to buy this moon-bunny ended up solving "her" crying..." I thought.

Is there something that I'm missing?

"Mmm... Mmm..." Being the kid I was, I remember wracking my brains over what to do.

And then...

"Well then, think of it as me." (Child Ren)

"Huh?" (Child Rinko)

"When you're scared, lonely, or in pain, you should think of this as me, and squeeze it tight." (Child Ren)

"This bunny is you, Ren...?" (Child Rinko)

"Yep, that's right." (Child Ren)

"So this bunny is Nene and you...?" (Child Rinko)

"Huh? Yea, yea..." (Child Ren)

"We're friends now, so you won't leave me, right?" (Child Rinko)

"No, of course I won't. As long as you've Nene with you, I'll be with you forever." (Child Ren)

"...*hug*" (Child Rinko)

* * *

"Ah, now that you mention it, I remember something like that happening..." (Ren)

"Oh geez... Why did you pretend you forgot about it, then?" (Rinko)

"Why?", you ask... Because it's incredibly embarrassing, isn't it?

That was such a conceited thing for an elementary schooler like me to do.

Back then, I barely even knew what I was doing, unlike now.

"Dunno..." (Ren)

I look away from Rinko.

"I was happy. I'll never forget it for as long as I live." (Rinko)

Now that I think about it, she said something like this at school too, didn't she?

"After that, my gramps found us on the way home, and he got really angry at you, saying, 'You were trying to kidnap my granddaughter!', right?" (Rinko)

"Yeah, that's right." (Ren)

It was as if he had a grudge against me.

"But you said, 'Ren is my friend. Stop being so mean to my friend, Jii-chama! I hate you!' or something to that effect." (Ren)

"Yeah. Ever since that day, his attitude has changed a little." (Rinko)

"You're right. when we played together after that, your gramps would give me a death stare, but he stopped asking me to stay away." (Ren)

"Ahaha~ sorry about that. Oh geez, he's such a blockhead! Y'see, one day I'm gonna run away from home!" (Rinko)

As far as I could see from those bento boxes, Rinko's probably cooked for her grandfather as well. From that, I can sense a feeling of intimacy between them that I can't comprehend.

"When I do, please shelter me, okay?" (Rinko)

"But my place would be the first place he'd check in that situation, right?" (Ren)

"That's fine! Just hide me properly!" (Rinko)

"...Right." (Ren)

Things are different now.

Rinko and I aren't kids anymore.

I'm sure that the situation Rinko's talking is purely hypothetical: it would surely never happen. So I just give this response.

Even I'm not sure if it's a meaningful response or not...

"Well anyway, you saved me when I was more troubled than I'd ever been in my life. So this time, it's my turn to repay you."

"I'm not troubled about any-" (Ren)

"Stop lying to me!" (Rinko)

"Whoa." (Ren)

She looks really angry for once.

"I know all about it, okay? I know that you never got over what happened with Rin-chan." (Rinko)

"Ugh..." (Ren)

"It's been two years, right? Despite what happened, you need to look ahead and start walking your path again." (Rinko)

"I'm not..." (Ren)

"Back then, you used to shine like the sun. But ever since Rin-chan disappeared, it's like you've been nothing but endlessly raining clouds..." (Rinko)

"Rinko..." (Ren)

"When we entered high school, I thought your mood might improve, but you didn't try to get friendly with anyone in the class, and rejected everything in this world. That's not you, Ren." (Rinko)

"You're wrong. This is my true self." (Ren)

"That's not true. That's not true at all... That can't ever be true..." (Rinko)

"H-Hey..." (Ren)

Were those tears in her eyes?

Did she really care for me so much she'd burst into tears in the middle of a busy road?

"The real Ren is kinder, perceptive, level-headed..." (Rinko)

"I-I get it. Stop crying. Hey, Rinko..." (Ren)

"...Brave, cool, has a stronger hear that anyone... You were always my hero..." (Rinko)

"Rinko..." (Ren)

I instinctively start to reach out for Rinko's shoulders as her whole body shakes...

"What do you know... Here you are in a place like this, doing something as despicable as making a woman cry." (?)

I hear a very unfamiliar yet a strangely familiar voice.

"What?" (Ren)

I turn around to see...

My entire body freezes immediately.

It's her... That woman...

Even if she seems to have her hair cut short now, I can't ever mistake someone like her...

"You were the driver of that Diablo..." (Ren)

"Huh? Wh-Who's this?" (Rinko)

As she says this, Rinko begins to wipe her tears.

Fortunately, Rinko doesn't wear makeup, but if she did, her mascara would be a complete mess right now.

"Hmph. You've got a good memory, huh?" (?)

...How in the hell can you expect me to forget an encounter like that?

In the first place, where did you even come from just now?

"I cannot forgive a man who hurts a woman that way. Especially, not...if it's this girl." (?)

"Huh? Huh?" (Ren)

The instant she says that, I hear something loudly snap within me.

I knew she was dangerous, but... there were things even I can't let slide.

"Just what's your game, speaking out against other people when you don't even know the circumstances? You did this today and the last time as well. Who are you, anyway?" (Ren)

Just like that my rage exploded...

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I won't forgive you." (?)

Such an absurd rejection...

"You're insane..." (Ren)

She kinda reminds me of Rinko's grandfather.

Right then...

"Stop. I don't know what happened, but please stop!" (Rinko)

"Rinko..." (Ren)

I saw the form of Rinko spread her arms as she faced the woman. Was she doing that to protect me?

"Oh?" (?)

"I was just crying on my own just now. Ren did nothing wrong." (Rinko)

Rinko's bitter plea pierced my consciousness like a needle.

If I could think to ignore it, I would. But that needle definitely struck a chord somewhere within me.

"Ren... Shokuhou? Mhm... there's no mistaking it, huh?" (?)

What was that?

For some reason, the woman looked utterly baffled, but before I could ask her "why?"...

"Don't get angry either, Ren. Conflict produces nothing." (Rinko)

"Unfortunately, that's where you're wrong, little lady. You can't protect anything unless you're willing to stain your hands with blood." (?)

Such a dangerous thing to say...

"Just what are you... saying?" (Ren)

"Shok... no, wait... Was it Mitsubachi Ren, now?! The next time I see you make "this" girl cry, I'll reduce you to rust on my blade. Y'see I really can't give a damn about any of your circumstances..." (?)

"Hey, you-" (Ren)

I felt my fists clench in anger...

"Oho~ you challenging me? ...Sure... Go ahead! Come, take a swing! See how that ends." (?)

I felt a slight amount of static on my skin...

The skies darkened. No, it really did... quite literally. There was a clear sky up until now, and now a thunderstorm manifested out of nowhere.

I knew she isn't your normal esper. But is she really some Level 5 Electromaster?

However, I couldn't care any less at this point...

I just had to get my point across...

"REN!" (Rinko)

Just before I could send my fist flying out into the woman's face, I heard Rinko's scream as she latched onto my arm.

Rinko's face looked incredibly desperate, and upon seeing that I could feel my will to resist fade away.

Still...

"Hey you, hold-" (Ren)

Even if I nearly pummeled the woman, I wanted to ask her something...

Or I wanted to.

Because she was gone.

By the time I looked back, she was already gone. Really, Electromasters can move that fast?!

Give me a break...

"... It's alright, Rinko. I've calmed down." (Ren)

"Hey, who was that just now?" (Rinko)

"I don't know." (Ren)

That's all I can say.

Is it a new method of stalking?

Either way, she was too dangerous.

Now that I calm down, had I tried punching her, who knows what would have happened.

"It'd be best not to get involved with people like that." (Rinko)

"Yeah. But she started..." (Ren)

I stop mid-sentence, my tongue feeling like it got stuck in my mouth.

Now that I think about it: didn't she talk as if she knew me and Rinko.

Even so, I knew nothing about her.

Has something been going on around us while I've been blissfully unaware?

Even though we just want to live a peaceful life.

Even though I just want to get back a life with Rin in it...

"Ren... I'm scared." (Rinko)

My childhood friend's eyes are beginning to gouge out my unconscious mind.

Am I stuck in the middle of some maelstrom of incidents?

If that's the case, then I absolutely can't let Rinko get involved.

"It's all right. It's all right..." (Ren)

I speak to Rinko with words full of determination.

So that Rinko, being as extremely perceptive as she is, doesn't think that I'm deceiving her.

* * *

"Whew." (Ren)

Rinko was opposed to the idea of splitting up until the end, saying "I'm worried about you, so let's be together".

But I managed to calm her down, succeeded in walking her home, and come back home by myself.

The plants in the living room seem to be wilting. Do I have to take care of them in Mom's place?

I already have my hands full as it is: taking care of the cactus.

Maybe I should give these honeysuckles to Rinko?

I think about this while watering the plants when...

Something gently falls from the table.

"This is..." (Ren)

It's Mom's letter, the one that was left on the table and the thing I've been doing everything I can to keep from entering my consciousness.

...I timidly extend my hand.

"Ah-" (Ren)

It seems it wasn't sealed, as something slips out of the envelope.

Of course, the white folded object is the letter, but there's something else with it...

"...A four-leaf clover?" (Ren)

Mom gave this to me?!

Those green pressed leaves lead my mind into confusion once more.

A molecular biologist in Paimont City: the very heart of a highly-advanced scientific civilization, believes in a childish superstition that this is a good luck charm?

I timidly try to open the letter and read its contents.

In it was written...

* * *

Author Notes:

That's it for the week. Hope you liked it. The story's slowly picking up pace... right?

Lemme know how you feel in the reviews, like usual.

And as always, thanks for reading.

Until next time...

Lex.


	8. Chapter 7: The Will

_Dearest Ren,_

The object enclosed in this letter will become the final key to solving a certain mystery. It was grown in a place both you and Rin know well. If something happens to me...then I leave everything to you. I may not have done anything for you, but even so, you're a man. One day, you'll probably understand what it is that I'm trying to do.

In the last two years, I've exhausted all means possible to investigate what happened to Rin. The Directors or the Anti-Skill never took the whole thing seriously, saying that running away from home for a long period of time isn't much of a crime. Still, I forced them to... to little avail, and after a long, long search she was declared "deceased".

Perhaps, they too were scared of knowing that something out there can evade their capture for so long without being dead. Or perhaps they wanted a reprieve from the toil I put them through: I did put them through the grinder, after all. It is only reasonable that they'll eventually make excuses.

I was at my wit's end, and I know I said grim things to persuade myself back then, but I'm not lying when I say I really believe from the bottom of my heart that my daughter is alive somewhere. You seem to think the same.

After all's said and done, the two of you are twins.

You've noticed something I haven't, no?

About how I never talked about your Dad, or my past... Honestly, I wanted to, but I couldn't. Perhaps, it's too late for an apology. Then again, I guess it barely matters at this point, both for you as well as me.

However, I'll have you know that we lived as best we could, not ever knowing its purpose. Perhaps, it'll be you who will make the difference at the end. Make our suffering worth something.

Also, I have a few honest comments that may trouble you about Shirai Rinko-san, whom you know very well. It'd be extremely comforting if I could simply say I "can't get along with her", much like her grandfather, but... the situation is more complex than you think.

I've never distrusted her pleasant disposition, not one bit. I think she's an honest and wonderful girl with a good personality. _The problem clearly lies elsewhere..._

You might think I've lost my mind when you read these following words, but I feel that there's a somewhat unnatural part about her very existence itself. You've probably realized this too.

So, I just have one piece of advice about things I just said. Awaken, Ren!

You are correct about everything, so just accept it! Your talents are analyzing and reasoning, so discover the truth.

You must live knowing who you are, not proving who you are. It was a mistake we did. Be better than us. That's all that matters in the end.

And finally, Ren, while I know no amount of apology will be enough for my neglect of the gaping chasm in your world, I'm truly sorry.

Forever with love,

_Misaki/ Isis._


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks, mercenory-kun, whsmys-kun for your reviews... I greatly appreciate it.

That being said...

Enjoy the newest chappie...

* * *

"...Mom?" (Ren)

I can't move for a short while.

Even though every single word of the letter is entering my brain like photons forming a photograph, I can't understand their meaning.

No, something is preventing me from understanding it.

I try re-reading it countless times.

The important words flicker into my head one by one.

Rin? Dad? Rinko? And didn't she say to rely on Saten-sensei if anything happened?

Why am I shaking so much?

Because it's something left by Mom, who rarely talks? So why did she leave such a wordy letter behind after she'd left?

It feels like something's grabbing onto my heart... like I'd been hit on the head with a crowbar.

"Accept everything"? In that case, is it telling me to even accept the subtle "will" she left behind in this letter?

I hear the sound of the world crumbling away.

Even if this ringing is nothing more than the sound of my inner ear reacting to a blood flow there, it's the same to me.

It's the end of this world...

Can I do something? Even though I'm nothing more than a high-schooler?

This morning, I was chastised by this weird woman who drove a jet black supercar.

Just what is going on around me?

Tell me, Mom. Why couldn't you talk to me? Why did you leave something so important in a letter? Now I can't ask anything... can I?

_Now then, were you trying not to see him, or trying not to talk to him? Which was it?_

I don't know when tears started flowing down my cheeks.

Time vacantly begins to pass by.

I wish it could just continue to pass like this.

I have school tomorrow. When tomorrow comes, I'll see everyone.

By engulfing myself in my ordinary school life, I don't need to think.

That's right. when tomorrow comes, everything will surely turn out fine.

When tomorrow comes...

So I've come here once again?

Even though I know no one is here.

Even though I know there's no way "she" will be here...

What am I looking for here? What do I want?

Am I trying to create something out of the scattered fragments of my memories?

What I truly desire is...

"Onii-chan."

I hear a voice I desperately yearned for.

"...Rin." (Ren)

"What are you doing here, Onii-chan?" (Rin)

"Nothing really... But are you really Rin? ...You're not a dream or delusion?" (Ren)

"It doesn't matter, does it?" (Rin)

"No, it does. I want to know whether or not you're alive." (Ren)

"What do you plan on doing once you know?" (Rin)

"Huh?" (Ren)

"If I'm dead, will you stop searching?" (Rin)

"Huh? But that's..." (Ren)

"For example, even if my corpse is in some far-off distant country, nothing left of it but my skull, would you go and recover it?" (Rin)

"That's... OF COURSE, I'd go!" (Ren)

"If that's the case, then it truly doesn't matter whether I'm dead or alive, does it?" (Rin)

"Rin..." (Ren)

"You just want to indulge yourself in your current moratorium, right?" (Rin)

"Rin... You... Don't you think you're a bit too harsh with your words?" (Ren)

"It's fine, because either way, I only exist in your dreams." (Rin)

"That's not true. You definitely exist somewhere. Isn't that right? Isn't that what you want to say?" (Ren)

"Then I might be hiding, just like the rabbits on the moon, right?" (Rin)

"Huh?" (Ren)

"Onii-chan? Are there really rabbits on the moon?" (Rin)

"That's..." (Ren)

"..." (Rin)

* * *

"Oww..." (Ren)

It seems I fell asleep on the sofa.

Mom's letter is spread out before me.

And lying by the letter are those small, green pressed leaves.

A clover. Normally, they have three leaves, but there's a small chance they'll mutate and have 4-5 leaves. Such vague DNA.

It can't survive when all that's left of it is its midrib and stalk.

Even so, the fact that such a species continues to exist so wonderfully means rather than calling its DNA vague, it could be called highly adaptable.

That's indeed how a biologist would view things...

But was it truly how Mom thought of this when she left it for me?

Just what feelings did she put into this clover?

No matter how I look at it, it has no special qualities to it, save for the four leaves.

Is there something hidden in a part I can't see just by looking?

Perhaps, like on the molecular level...

_"Then I might be hiding, just like the rabbits on the moon, right?" (Rin)_

"Huh?" (Ren)

The words from my dream re-surface in my mind.

Perhaps that might be right.

I put the clover in the now folded letter, and gently put it back into the envelope.

Right now, it's... past 3 at night.

Such a strange time to wake up.

I don't think I can go back to sleep again.

It feels like the seconds of my day off couldn't crawl any slower.

Anyway, just as I'm thinking I should take a shower and shut myself in my room...

"Onii-chan."

"...Rin?" (Ren)

I hear a voice. I turn. Of course, no one is there.

But over there is...

My sister's room, which has been deserted for nearly two years.

Does Mom clean the dust out of this room on some of her occasional days off?

I open the door...

I feel like she does, it's really clean and spotless so... but I don't really remember.

Closing the door behind me, I step into it.

I feel like it's a hallowed place, and that I'm intruding upon its sanctity by entering here.

Pajamas lay neatly folded on the bed as if Rin was here only yesterday. Now they wait for their master's eventual return.

And beside them is...

_"Onii-chan? Are there rabbits on the moon?" (Rin)_

"A rabbit..." (Ren)

It's a stuffed rabbit that should be exactly the same kind as the one I gave Rinko.

That's right. My sister loved this stuffed animal, calling it [Moon Bunny].

"Why aren't you here, Rin?!" (Ren)

The instant I see the rabbit, overwhelming despair assaults me.

My memories are disordered.

Something I've tried not to understand and have purposefully concealed within my consciousness suddenly and violently rips through me.

"Why...?" (Ren)

Tears burst out of me like water from a broken faucet.

Just like I don't understand the meaning of my own words, I don't understand the meaning of this outburst of tears.

What's happening to me?

"Rin... Why did you abandon me?" (Ren)

Huh? What does that mean?

Rin abandoned me?

"Agh!" (Ren)

While trying to fight off a headache so strong it feels like it would split my head open, a memory floats to the surface of my mind.

A memory of when we were still young...

* * *

*flashback*

"Waaaaaah!"

A little girl rushed into my room while crying.

Only an orange nightlight illuminated the room.

"Onii-chan, I was scared!"

"Whoa..."

"Papa and Mama both went away to some faraway place. And then, Rin was left completely alone."

That's right. This boy and girl is me and my twin sister.

"You had another bad dream again, huh?" (Child Ren)

"O-Onii-chan, Onii-chan, you won't go away to some faraway place and abandon Rin, right?" (Child Rin)

"I won't. Geez, you're so loud. I can't sleep like this." (Child Ren)

"Really, really?!" (Child Rin)

"Really! How many times have I said it now?" (Child Ren)

"But I was really scared!" (Child Rin)

"Ugh..." (Child Ren)

"Onii-chan, you're so nice. Thank you. I love you the most." (Child Rin)

Once she said that, I found myself at a loss for words.

But I couldn't bear her interrupting my peaceful sleep every time this happened.

And so I, being the kid I was, devised a plan.

"Rin, here's a Christmas present from Onii-chan." (Child Ren)

"Huh? Really? Oh, but what should I do? I didn't get you anything." (Child Rin)

"That's fine. C'mon, open it." (Child Ren)

"Yeah. Wow, my heart's pounding. I'm so excited. Just what could be in here?" (Child Rin)

"..." (Child Ren)

"Wooow! It's that huge bunny!" (Child Rin)

"Yeah, that's right. Rin, you liked this bunny, right?" (Child Ren)

"Yeah, I love them! Almost as much as I love you, Onii-chan!" (Child Rin)

"Then whenever you're scared, lonely, or in pain, think of this as me- your Onii-chan- and squeeze it tight." (Child Ren)

"Oh, really?" (Child Rin)

"Yup! When you do that, your bad thoughts and feelings will go far, far away..." (Child Ren)

"Really? Then I'll give it a try." (Child Rin)

"Y-You don't have to do it right here, right now..." (Child Ren)

*Hug* *hug*

"Ah, you're right, this 'Moon Bunny' makes me feel really good." (Child Rin)

"Moon Bunny? ...Something about that name seems a bit off." (Child Ren)

"It's fine, because this is Rin's 'Moon Bunny'..." (Child Rin)

Rin had once pestered me for that bunny.

And by getting it "that" as a Christmas present, I had made her happy.

And as for the hidden meaning behind it which was "stop waking me up in the middle of the night", and with the trick I once used on Rinko: that worked like a charm.

I ended up sleeping like a log until morning.

But thanks to those two, the money I'd worked so hard to save up went completely down the drain...

* * *

"Huh?" (Ren)

_"This bunny is you, Ren..." (Rinko)_

I remember the conversation I had with Rinko during the day. So I gave both Rin and Rinko stuffed rabbits as presents?

"That seems to be the case" is the conclusion I've derived from sifting through my disordered memories.

"I see, so that's how it is..." (Ren)

When I think back on it, I really was a kid back then.

My sister was fixated on the rabbit even before I gave it to her. And because Rinko was a girl, I thought the same trick would work on her, too.

That's why I did that...

"Ahahahaha!" (Ren)

The rabbit is sitting all alone in this dark room. It's definitely the embodiment of me.

Rin would always take this rabbit with her even when she went outside, no matter where she went, creepy as it sounds...

But two years ago...

You didn't take this rabbit with you.

That's why I...

"Then whenever you're scared, lonely, or in pain, think of this as me- your Onii-chan- and squeeze it tight." (Ren)

Just like this rabbit, I sit all alone in an empty room.

Because just like this rabbit, I was also abandoned by Rin...

The instant I realized she hadn't been kidnapped and had instead run away from home on her own free will, something within me broke.

And ever since then, my sister had been dead to me...

_"Good morning. This is the 6:00 AM news." (Announcer)_

My introspection has led me back to the living room.

The passage of time had escaped me, even though I hadn't really been thinking about anything in particular. A multitude of thoughts and feelings continue to course through me, back and forth. Back and forth...

_"Next is a heartbreaking incident. Last night, around 11:00 PM, four people leaped of the roof of the Seventh Mist Mall in District 3 downtown to their immediate deaths." (Announcer)_

I instantly feel the flow of time accelerating around me.

It seems I'd unconsciously turned on the TV.

The current me just couldn't stand being in a house devoid of human voices.

_"The victims are identified as two male and two female students from Seiho Academy. From the fact that all their suicide notes said they "were going to the new world", the authorities firmly believe their deaths are connected to some cult-like phenomenon, or a game..." (Announcer)_

"Sei...ho... Academy?" (Ren)

The broadcast intrudes into my half-asleep mind.

The uproar about the lunar eclipse several days ago had just been someone else' problem, but this news makes me feel like cold water's been thrown in my face.

I sit down in front of the TV, and while I rub the sleep out of my eyes, I bring the auditory nerves in my ears to attention.

Renesmee Blueshake, a transfer student from the States.

Otonashi Hibiki, a Yamato Nadeshiko.

Iwahashi Tomoki, a boy with a good face who was bullied a lot.

Misumi Makoto, the star of the Archery Club.

Unfortunately, while I knew them, they weren't even my remote acquaintances... And not to mention they had almost nothing in similar.

_"According to forensic reports, there were no signs of mental manipulation, drug-usage or foul play. The investigation is progressing towards looking for a specific motive for this act..." (Announcer)_

It's true that almost twenty days ago, there was a suicide at school.

My mind flashed back to the image of Saten-sensei's normally complacent face full of sorrow.

Is this also some sort of omen?

Has the strange phenomena that's been occurring around me begun to manifest in this form?

If that's the case, then what a depressing, tragic form for it to take!

* * *

In the morning, there's an assembly that the whole school attends.

With a face full of bitterness, the school principal gives a cliched speech on the usual.

'Illicit sexual relationships are forbidden', 'if you're troubled, then consult someone, whether it's a teacher or friend', 'don't turn to drugs', and so on.

Since the cause of death is unknown, the speech was doomed to lack any sort of persuasion from the start. How could it, with the true motives of the ones who committed suicide still being unknown?

Even I don't know the reason why my sister left... No, it's more that I haven't tried to learn it. But it's different now. The desire to search it out, no matter what, is whirling up within me.

When I look to the side, I see a girl with yellow ribbons on both sides of her hair, her head hanging with gloom. It's Suhi... I think.

Where's Suki? At the very least, she's not next to her sister.

But isn't that... the senior's row?

Wait, Suhi's my upperclassman?

While ignoring the principal's speech, I nonchalantly survey my surroundings.

Just then...

"Hey, ain't that...?" (Some Student #1)

"What... Agh! Is that a news-truck?" (some Student #2)

When I look, I see an outdoor broadcasting van with a parabolic antenna parking outside the school's gates. A cameraman and an announcer holding a microphone exit the van in succession.

BMN... huh.

The principal's speech ends anticlimactically. A serious expression crosses the face of Saten-sensei, who is sitting next to the principal. We are immediately ordered to break up and are lead back to our classrooms.

As the principal mops the sweat off his forehead with his handkerchief, he quickly returns to the school building, accompanied by the vice principal and other staff.

Moments later, the newscasters chase after them.

What is this, a manga? My sense of reality is fading away again.

Come to think of it, wasn't the deceased transfer student named Blueshake? Could it be that she was somehow connected to Lindy Blueshake, the media magnate?

In the end, all our morning classes became self-study periods due to an urgent staff meeting.

* * *

The classroom is almost deserted.

Most of my classmates decided to go home early, grumbling "There was no point in coming here".

If that's the case, then are the smartest students the ones who systematically skip classes by themselves?

As I take on yet another crossword puzzle, I unconsciously listen to my classmates talking, as always.

"Hey, whaddya say to diving to {Eden} together next time? I'm free tonight." (Saito)

"Mmm... tomorrow's okay, but I can't tonight." (Yukimura)

"Why? The great hero Carino-sama was gonna show ya all around {Eden}. Ain't this where yer supposed to be grateful and say 'sure'?" (Saito)

"What's up with that handle? Besides, isn't your goal just to meet En-chan via {Arahik}?" (Yukimura)

"Ah, ya figured it out?" (Saito)

"N-No way, no how. I'm not interested in hanging around those creepy stalkers." (Yukimura)

"...No way." (Saito)

"Besides, I leveled up a bit by training myself at the gym yard, so I'll be fine walking around on my own for a while." (Yukimura)

"The gym yard, huh... if you were with Carino, ya wouldn't need to farm xP points from a place like that." (Saito)

"That's why I told you that I dived in alone, right...?" (Yukimura)

"Yeah, yeah. But it looks like there's gonna be some guys who, starting tonight, are gonna dive in and not come back out." (Saito)

"Really?" (Yukimura)

"Ya know, what with the five days of holidays and whatnot. There's always guys who're gonna forego eating and sleeping and stay in the Cloud the whole time." (Saito)

"Well, what about when they have to use the bathroom and such?" (Yukimura)

"At times like that, they can always continue playing on a laptop. That way they'll be able to keep it up whether they are on the toilet or eating. And then, once five days are up, they'll get some sleep and be okay." (Saito)

"...Wait, you're just talking about yourself, aren't you?" (Yukimura)

"Huh? No one else does that? That's strange..." (Saito)

Even though their conversations are just as stupid as ever, I feel grateful for them today for some reason.

They make me feel relieved... But why?

Has something in my heart changed?

"Hey, Ricchan, guess what? Yesterday, this dreamy guy hit on me!" (Sayori)

"'Hit on'? Where? At the shopping district in front of the station? Or was it at the heart of the city? And, hey, were you okay?" (Rinko)

"It was in E-D-E-N~" (Sayori)

"Huh?" (Rinko)

"Y'know, that VRMMORPG that I've been playing these days. You got one of those e-mail invitations as well, didn't ya?" (Sayori)

"Are you talking about that whole 'Are you there' thing?" (Rinko)

"You know it!" (Sayori)

"Didn't I tell you shouldn't click on such dangerous links? You never know what could happen." (Rinko)

"Oh, you don't know?" (Sayori)

"Know what?" (Rinko)

"Right now, {Eden} is the trendiest game out there. Utilizing the AIM Cloud for the first time, it's a game that defies its nature by being more 'real' than our world itself. A whole new reality! They're talking about it even on TV and in newspapers." (Sayori)

"Oh great, so you've been manipulated by media's cliched ads and slogans yet again." (Rinko)

"No, but it's really true!" (Sayori)

"What do you mean by that?" (Rinko)

"Most MMORPGs until now have been either fantasy or sci-fi themed, right?" (Sayori)

"It does seem that way." (Rinko)

"But {Eden} isn't like that. It has no genre at all. It's a replica of our real-life reality in all sense of the word, just darker with all sorts of adventures waiting to be explored." (Sayori)

"The conversations I have with you, Sayorin, are all the grand spectacles and adventures I'll ever need." (Rinko)

"Anyway, the currently ongoing 'Aeon of Isis' seems to be getting quite a romantic theme, because, in the end, men and women can't clear it unless they're paired together!" (Sayori)

"Huh? Is this some new form of online dating?" (Rinko)

"So... So... anyway, I've got a little date tonight." (Sayori)

"Where?" (Rinko)

"Like I said, in the corrupt world of E-D-E-N~" (Sayori)

"Haaah... You're so messed up." (Rinko)

"Oh, it'll be fine. We've got almost a week of consecutive holidays, after all." (Sayori)

"Huh? Don't tell me you're planning on playing an online game for all of break and not actually going anywhere!" (Rinko)

"Oh, I'm going on a trip all right." (Sayori)

"Oho, I see. Your mind's still intact then. So where are you going?" (Rinko)

"Like I said... to the world of unparalleled despair and delight..." (Sayori)

"E-D-E-N~" (Sayori & Rinko)

"...Oi... Don't make me say it too." (Rinko)

"Ahaha~ This is why I like you, Ricchan." (Sayori)

"By the way, what happened to that {Twilight Prince} you were going on about the other day?" (Rinko)

"Huh? C'mon, that's that, and this is this. 'Render unto the real world that which is real, and unto the virtual world those things that are virtual'... right?" (Sayori)

"The phrase is, 'Render unto Caesar the things which are Caesar's, and unto God the things that are God's'. But you sure are a self-centered one, huh? you'll definitely live a long life." (Rinko)

"Thank you, Ricchan!" (Sayori)

"It wasn't meant to be a compliment, though... *sigh*" (Rinko)

Everyone's gotten obsessed with {Eden}.

The network {Eden} is in, Rin vanished to the other side of that network. Did she really find her reality there?

* * *

"So, what brings you to a place like this?" (Ruiko)

"I wanted to see you." (Ren)

I decide to say that in order to stir her up a little.

Sensei scratches her head as she stares off into space.

"Oh my... in all my life as a professor and a doctor, I've rarely gotten a confession as extremely direct as this." (Ruiko)

"I'm not in a mood to fool around today." (Ren)

"Well, after doing it every day, of course, you'd get tired of it. But if you have any desire to-" (Ruiko)

"I don't." (Ren)

"Oh geez, such are Ruiko-chan's troubles~~ They won't allow this kind of relationship between a student and a teacher~" (Ruiko)

"Now you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" (Ren)

"Why, of course~ ahaha~." (Ruiko)

"...Just forget about the phony cute stuff for today." (Ren)

"You're a real bore, y'know that." (Ruiko)

"...Two days ago, you said I was a siscon, right?" (Ren)

"Yes, I did. And, you are the one who made me say it, though." (Ruiko)

"..." (Ren)

"Ren, I think you're a strong person who can face his problems head-on." (Ruiko)

"That kind of flattery won't work on me. I know full well that I'm a weak person." (Ren)

"Do you know what it was that Socrates said?" (Ruiko)

"...' I know nothing. But when compared to the intellectuals of the world, I know that I know nothing. If I were to try to surpass them, then that's what it means to be self-conscious'" (Ren)

"Oh ho. That's correct. Then you understand what I want to say, right?" (Ruiko)

"That at the very least, I know that I'm weak...?" (Ren)

"If you can understand that much, then maybe you can take that next step forward, no?" (Ruiko)

"...I think I'm scared of learning the truth, though." (Ren)

"Even I'm like that. But whether you do or don't know, reality will still swoop down on you. If you choose to ignore it any further at that time, what'll happen?" (Ruiko)

"If I come across that kind of reality, I'll be driven to my wit's end and be consumed from the inside, right...?" (Ren)

"You want to be like that? Is it your wish to slowly kill yourself?" (Ruiko)

"Huh?" (Ren)

"A life where each day is lived inactively is the same as killing every day." (Ruiko)

"That's an extreme argument, isn't it...?" (Ren)

Although I say that, my voice is unconvincing.

It feels as if there's something blocking my throat.

Unfazed by this, Sensei continues talking.

"If you live until 60 and waste one-third of that life, it'll be the same as killing someone who's 20. Am I wrong?" (Ruiko)

"No way, that's..."(Ren)

"Don't live your life like a corpse. You're still young. You can still make up for it as many times as you can. So wake up. Don't give into your nightmares, fight them!" (Ruiko)

Her voice is full of worry.

When I saw Saten-sensei's disposition of fooling around, I thought that she was unperturbed. But that doesn't seem to be the case...

Like me, she, too, had grown used to wearing a normal face before her students or patients.

On the inside, she seemed pretty wounded.

Five people had lost their lives in two different suicide incidents in the course of a month. Saten-sensei's had to experience both of them, and they've burdened her with such a great weight.

"Fight... my nightmare?" (Ren)

"Be brave, boy." (Ruiko)

Sensei stands up and places her hands on my shoulders.

"If it's you, you can do it. No, only you can do it. All humans are born for a purpose. That's fate. Fulfill your own destiny!" (Ruiko)

Is that shine in her eyes, hope?

Or are they tears?

"...Saten-sensei." (Ren)

"Hmmm?" (Ruiko)

"One day, when I become a more reliable adult, please tell me your worries." (Ren)

"Don't try to flatter me, kiddo~." (Ruiko)

"I shouldn't do it?" (Ren)

"No. It's just, how do I put it.. this is..." (Ruiko)

"'This'?" (Ren)

Sensei's face is close to mine.

I reach my hand out for Sensei's arms, her hands still on my shoulders...

Her warmth reminded me of the maternal love that I'd lost when Mom became a different person.

She was the only thing closest to a 'real' mother I had, now.

And as such, I felt oddly protective of her.

Perhaps, I just wanted to be acknowledged by her. The feeling not very much unlike a son wanting to be acknowledged by his father.

"Excuse me, did Ren-kun come by he-... Wait, what?" (Rinko)

"N-No, this isn't what it..." (Ren)

"Haah" (Ruiko)

Sensei sighs, tilts her head slightly, and takes her hands off my shoulders...

"Sei!" (Ruiko)

"Whoa!" (Ren)

"Ueeh~? Ren?!" (Rinko)

The world is spinning.

Just as I think this...

"Ugya!" (Ren)

My back slams into the ground.

"And so it's like that... You have to do an 'ippon seoinage' when someone pulls a move like that, Ren. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Ugh..." (Ren)

I can't speak or breathe.

Pain spreads throughout my entire body.

"S-Sensei?" (Rinko)

Rinko doesn't understand either.

My mouth sporadically flaps like a goldfish's.

"Mmmph. Fine then..." (Ruiko)

Since I still can't move, Sensei walks behind me, wraps her arms around the area below my armpits, and pulls me up.

But what's she...?

"Katsu!" (Ruiko)

"Ugya!" (Ren)

I feel an intense impact around my waist.

At the same time, fireworks explode in front of me.

Is this Saten-sensei's knee?

Katsu? A judo-healing technique?

It's delivered in this brutal way?

"A-Are you alright, Ren?" (Rinko)

"S-Sensei, you're the worst..." (Ren)

"Oh, looks like you've reached the point where you can breathe, huh? Then come back if you're feeling ill again. Take care!" (Ruiko)

Is this how you treat your patients?!

I think about saying this, but I manage to swallow my words.

Because I kind off know why she did that suddenly...

"Uh, I don't really get what's going on, but..." (Rinko)

"This place is dangerous, Rinko. Let's get out of here." (Ren)

I went with the flow.

"R-Right, got it. Then, please excuse us, Saten-sensei."

"Later. See you after the holidays." (Ruiko)

She looks a little lonely.

But all I can do is run away from there as if I'm being dragged away.

Rinko's timing couldn't have been worse. I'm thankful for Sensei trying to sort it out from her own end, but was that brutal move really required?

However, the main conversation was over, luckily.

Sensei said the issue was with my courage and resolution. So I'll...

* * *

"By the way, why were you in that park yesterday?" (Ren)

I ask her something that's been bugging me this whole time.

"Huh? Oh, right... 'Why'... I told you, right? It was a coincidence." (Rinko)

"There is no such thing as a real coincidence. Even programs lack the definition of true random number generation, so there was probably some meaning to you and I meeting there." (Ren)

"Huh... it's rather unlikely for you to say something romantic like that." (Rinko)

Why does it feel like I've been asked a physics problem?

It's true that recent theoretical physics have been treading more and more into the domain of philosophy and religion, but to even think it's connected to love is just ridiculous...

"Then let's reverse the question: why were you in that park?" (Rinko)

"Well... it was kinda calming, maybe because I've played there since I was a kid. Perhaps I was seeking my sister's memories... her phantom of sorts." (Ren)

"I...see. I was, how to put it... ah, right, right. You see, I was there because there's bunnies there." (Rinko)

"Bunnies, huh?" (Ren)

Is Rinko really going to tell me her motive for going there right here just like that?

"I love bunnies, you see. You were playing with a bunny too, weren't you?" (Rinko)

"That was... well, I guess it kinda did turn out that way." (Ren)

Perhaps Rinko and I are more similar than I thought?

We played together in that park.

Since it's part of our primal scenery, it might remain that way in our minds for the rest of our lives.

"Rinko, did your relationship with your gramps get better after we became friends?" (Ren)

"Ueh~? Oh geez, why have you been asking me nothing but weird questions recently?" (Rinko)

"Because my relationship with him didn't get any better, so I'm just wondering how it went with you. Mr. Shirai was a very angry person, from what I remember." (Ren)

"He's always so strict. As soon as I do anything, he always goes 'that's no good'..." (Rinko)

I can easily imagine him saying something like that.

"Huh. So it's not like I'm the only one whom he treated badly. You've had it rough too." (Ren)

"It really feels that way. Everything at home is at his own discretion. He doesn't even pay attention to my objections." (Rinko)

"Ho... I see." (Ren)

"That blockhead! One day, I'm gonna run away from home!" (Rinko)

Yep... definitely heard that one before...

But she's never done anything like that in the past, and I couldn't ever see her doing so in the future.

Is it simply the result of her being at that rebellious age?

"But even so, you do all the housework, right?" (Ren)

"Yep, since I had no mom ever since I was a little kid. And Ojii-chan can't do anything except for work. He's never fastened a single tie." (Rinko)

"Then are you saying that you..." (Ren)

"Yep. What, you thought there'd be someone else to do it?" (Rinko)

"Ah, no, that's not what I..." (Ren)

So when all's said and done, she really does take care of her father.

Her saying "I'll run away from home," is probably her way of letting off steam.

That's why I think she easily tolerates what he does.

"So how 'bout I take care of you instead of my Ojii-chan during the holidays?" (Rinko)

"Huh? Why?" (Ren)

"What, you don't want me to?" (Rinko)

"That's not it. Just, well, what about your gramps?" (Ren)

"What, you haven't heard? He's on a 'business trip'! Gosh, he's the worst. He didn't even offer to take me with him!" (Rinko)

Mr. Shirai going with Rinko to an amusement park, being as obstinant as he is...

I can't even imagine that...

Or rather, it's more like I don't want to imagine that.

"I see. So you're in the same situation as I am." (Ren)

"That's right. Hang in there, boy!" (Rinko)

"...Who are you supposed to be imitating?" (Ren)

"Huh? Well, Saten-sensei, duh. Who else?" (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

"Huh? Hold..." (Rinko)

*Fast Walking*

"Hey, hold it right there, Ren!" (Rinko)

"I don't feel like being on the receiving end of another one-armed shoulder throw." (Ren)

"Oh geez, I wasn't going to imitate -that- part of her."

"I wonder about that. You really can't trust women these days..." (Ren)

"Now why're you acting like that? Well, if that's what you really think, then you're the same as Ojii-chan." (Rinko)

"As Mr. Shirai?" (Ren)

"It seems that the ones Ojii-chan can't trust the most are the ones around him." (Rinko)

"Oh, really? Then what about you?" (Ren)

"Oh, me?... Ojii-chan always says, 'The only ones I can trust are science and you'." (Rinko)

Oh great.

So we've got a man who's both a stereotypical overprotective father and a stereotypical mad scientist.

Maybe Mom is still part of that group, too...

"No, that's not it. I'm asking who you trust." (Ren)

"Huh? W-Well..." (Rinko)

Wait, why are you blushing now?

Is it really that kind of a question?

This is why I really don't get girls.

"U-Uh, let's change the topi-"

*Ring* *Ringggg* *Riiiing*

"Huh?" (Rinko)

"Your phone's ringing." (Ren)

"Ah, yeah..." (Rinko)

_"Playing voice mail." (Automated Voice)_

"Huh?" (Rinko)

"Oh geez, Onii-chan, what are you doing being all lovey-dovey with Lovely Rabbit in a place like this?! En-chan is tired of waiting for you!" (Enshuu)

"What's this? 'Onii-chan'? 'Lovely Rabbit'?" (Rinko)

"...Let me have that for a second." (Ren)

"Huh? H-Hold on, don't just go grabbing my phone out of my hands!"

I check the sender's address.

rin(at-the-rate)memphis .com

* * *

Author notes:

That's it for this week.

Lemme know what you think in reviews.

And as always, **_Thanks for reading_**!

Yours truly,

Lex...


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks whwsms-kun, Mr.X for your reviews. It makes me glad^^

Yup Mr.X... I m the one who once wrote A Certain Afterstory, the post-Element Arc dystopian fantasy you're speaking of. Sadly, I had to take it down... Perhaps, I'll continue that story one day. As for the Touma x Harem story I once planned to write, I think I'll pen it sometime when I get the time. But for the time being, this is my principal work. Last time too many stories at once, didn't work well at all lol.

Still I'm glad you remembered me, and my story. Thank you!

That being said... without furthur ado... Enjoy the chapter. (Btw: this seems like an awesome track for this chapter watch?v=nYGOHeMC98Q .)

* * *

rin(at-the-rate)memphis .com

"..." (Ren)

"What's wrong?" (Rinko)

"Why haven't you blocked the sender?" (Ren)

"Huh? Why would there be a need to do that?" (Rinko)

"That's..." (Ren)

Because I've been averting my eyes from the truth up until now.

"More importantly, have you checked this address?" (Ren)

"'Address'... Y-Yeah. It's been kinda bothering me." (Rinko)

"I see..." (Ren)

So Rinko noticed it too.

"The messages from this address are kinda confusing, aren't they?" (Rinko)

"Confusing?" (Ren)

"Yeah. There are times where it simply sends direct messages, and there are times like now where it sends voice-mails." (Rinko)

"...Was this really from Rin?" (Ren)

"It's bothering me. Ren, have you gotten something like this on your phone?" (Rinko)

"My phone?" (Ren)

Like last time, all I'm able to do is parrot Rinko's words like an idiot.

"My phone..." (Ren)

"Oh, you blocked the sender, didn't you?" (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

"How pathetic." (Rinko)

"You're right." (Ren)

"..." (Rinko)

"What's wrong?" (Ren)

"This is odd." (Rinko)

"What is?" (Ren)

"You're way too honest today. You've been giving off that feeling a lot recently..." (Rinko)

"Is it bad?" (Ren)

"No. Actually, I think it's for the best." (Rinko)

"Huh?" (Ren)

"You haven't been forcing yourself or acting so stubborn..." (Rinko)

"I've been... forcing myself?" (Ren)

"Yeah. How do I put it... you've been forcing yourself to try to grow up?" (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

But I've been too childish.

That's why I always thought I had to grow up.

That's why I told Saten-sensei "when I grow up"...

"I think that acting your own age is something a real adult would do, no?"

"Act my age?" (Ren)

"Even if you force yourself to act like an adult, all it does is make your childishness stick out even more." (Rinko)

"So what it really means to grow up is..." (Ren)

"What is it that you really want to do, the things that you've kept locked at the bottom of your heart?" (Rinko)

I don't know.

I've been trying hard to figure that out myself.

"Then what do you want to do, Rinko?" (Ren)

"Me...? Nothing really." (Rinko)

"That can't be right." (Ren)

"Well, to begin with... I'm already doing what I want to do." (Rinko)

Rinko's tone drops as she says something.

"Huh? I can't hear you." (Ren)

"That's fine. I said it in such a way so that you couldn't hear it." (Rinko)

"What's up with that? How selfish..." (Ren)

"You think a woman's heart is a clear autumn sky?!" (Rinko)

Well, I don't really get it, but I'm pretty sure she's got her facial expression all wrong for what I asked.

"More importantly, this is a good chance. I've decided to do all I can during this break." (Rinko)

"Huh? What do you mean by 'do all I can'?" (Ren)

"Oh geez, why do you get so dense when it comes to everything around you? You're doing it on purpose, right? You have to be!" (Rinko)

"Huh? What's wrong? Why are you angry?" (Ren)

"I'm not angry!" (Rinko)

"You know, you're not very persuasive when you say that with a furrowed brow and squinty eyes." (Ren)

I grumbled.

"Well excuuuuuuse me, then. I was born with them." (Rinko)

"Oops, didn't mean for you to hear that." (Ren)

"Anyway, we'll look for Rin-chan this time." (Rinko)

"But why do you want to help out?" (Ren)

"Because you're gonna keep putting it off no matter how much time passes, right?!" (Rinko)

"I'm putting it off...?!" (Ren)

"Listen up. To me, Rin-chan, like you, is also one of my childhood friends... no, she's my best friend. So I'm going to look for her during this break." (Rinko)

"Even if you declare that out of the blue... how do you plan on doing so?" (Ren)

"By whatever means necessary! In this situation, the ends justify the means!" (Rinko)

"Your face is scary..." (Ren)

"Don't be a scaredy-cat. Anyway, I've made up my mind, so you're going to help me out too, right? Oh, but of course you will, given that you're her beloved 'Onii-chan', right? Thank you so much!" (Rinko)

"Uh, but, umm..." (Ren)

"Well, that's that. Mmm, I'm looking forward to this! I'm getting so excited. My heart is pounding!" (Rinko)

Normally, she'd be giving me such a headache right now.

But right now...

"Oh, it's clearing up." (Rinko)

The sun peeps through a rift in the clouds, shining brightly on Rinko's face, revealing her girlish features that match her age so well.

Her expression is far too radiant for me.

* * *

I take the bus to school in the morning, attend classes (or not, depending on my mood), go to the infirmary, and then go home to pass the remaining time.

Today has marked the end of those days.

How will I spend the five days of my long break?

I'm sure I'll be fine. Up until now, I've been able to get through long vacations, even through summer and winter breaks. And besides...

_"Be brave, boy." (Ruiko)_

I've never seen her look so serious or say something so important. Saten-sensei may indeed fool around with me, but she's always been genuinely concerned about me.

_"If it's you, you can do it. No, only you can do it. All humans are born for a purpose. That's fate. Fulfill your own destiny!" (Ruiko)_

Why did she get so serious when she said that?

Do I really have as much passion as she suggested? There's something I want to do as well.

I need to do that. If I don't...

_"You just want to indulge yourself in your current moratorium, right?" (Rin)_

Rin will scold me like that again.

I'll lose all right to call myself her older brother.

That's why I need to do something so that it actually feels like I'm living.

But what? And how do I do it?

_"By whatever means necessary! In this situation, the ends justify the means!" (Rinko)_

By whatever means necessary... now that I think about it, I might not have had that assertiveness. Rather, I was looking for a reason not to go seeking Rin.

I'm sure that's why I ended up like this.

I need to face reality. And at the very least, I must make it clear whether Rin is alive or dead. For this purpose...

I must act.

I go to her room.

This was my sister's personal space.

She reached the point where she started secluding herself in this room four years ago, and then two years ago, she suddenly vanished into thin air.

Unable to bear my feelings of guilt, I forcibly falsified my memories, making myself firmly believe that "my sister is dead".

I realized that over the last several days.

But '_Moon Bunny_' has been waiting in this room the whole time.

However, what if this is a sign from her that means "I left something very important behind, so look for me"?

This rabbit has suddenly overlapped with Rin's existence.

Is it a white rabbit guiding me to Wonderland?

If that's true, then that would make me "late", wouldn't it...

_Whirrr Tck Whirrrrrrr_

"Huh?" (Ren)

I haven't done anything.

Even so, Rin's computer is suddenly starting up. It's like it'd just been sleeping up until now, and awoke at this instant...

I instinctively turn around, the desire to run away building up in me.

But at the same time, the scene before me is bewitching.

Is the world where my sister is sleeping on the other side of those monitors?

[Welcome to **EDEN**]

Presented by IED-_Mirage._

IED, huh? That's a company I hear a lot lately.

Was it called 'Imaginary Expansion District'? Who in the right mind gives such a weird name to their company?

As I was wondering this...

...something that appears to be a fairy with fluttering wings appear in the central monitor.

She would have looked perfectly home in a fantasy, if only there wasn't a crude-looking clunky device hanging from her neck.

An old communicator of sorts, perhaps.

"Hello, hello. Welcome to [Eden]." (Fairy)

Is this a hologram projector? To think Rin had installed something so expensive.

Come to think of it, I have never seen my card get a payment declined.

No matter what we purchase, it always gets through.

I m sure there's a limit, but I haven't seen it, and the card never shows remaining balance either.

So, Rin was perhaps a bit more bold with her expenditure than me.

"So you're finally here, Onii-chan. It was so mean of you to block me!" (Fairy)

What did she mean by that?!

"An account's been prepared for you so that you can dive in at any time!" (Fairy)

Speaking of which, Mom was fairly normal before Rin's disappearance.

But after that, we started avoiding each other as much as possible.

"Remember it well, Onii-chan. The account is Isis, spelled I-S-I-S." (Fairy)

The fairy-which looks like something straight out of a fairytale- scatters particles of light while frolicking around in the confined space of the monitor's light.

"Onii-chan! Are you listening?" (Fairy)

'Onii-chan'... don't try to be overfamiliar with me by using that term.

Although I think that, I ask her something else instead.

"Who... are you?" (Ren)

"Huh? En-chan is En-chan, the fairy." (En)

"En..." (Ren)

It's not Rin?

"That's right. You forgot, huh?" (En)

"I didn't forget anything..." (Ren)

No, I think I've heard her name somewhere before.

Come to think of it...

_"Oh geez, Onii-chan, what are you doing being all lovey-dovey with Lovely Rabbit in a place like this?! En-chan is tired of waiting for you!" (En)_

It was from that voicemail Rinko received.

And also...

_"Whoa! Ya just joined [Eden] yesterday! How d'ya know such a deep topic?" (Saito)_

_"Well, when I was wandering around, I stumbled into a back alley. A PK targetted me, and I got scared, but... then I came across this, uh fairy, I think?" (Yukimura)_

_"En-chan spotting, CONFIRMED!" (Saito)_

En-chan... I think they said her name was Enshuu or something.

"Ah..." (Ren)

Which means that this might be the kind of encounter they were talking about.

"Yay, you remembered! What a relief." (En)

I can't stomach the idea that the hologram projected from the monitor can read my expressions and mind. When I look closely, I notice there's a camera attached to the top of the central screen.

"Take this!" (Ren)

As I say this, I immediately move out of the camera's line of sight.

"Huh? Onii-chan, where'd you go? En can't see you." (En)

So the fairy's area of activity is really limited to area brightly lit by the monitor's light. Also, it would seem that the camera is a stationary model and can't follow my movements.

This also means En's field of vision is limited.

"I see now." (Ren)

As I say this, I go back to where I was standing so I'm back in front of the monitors.

"Ah, there you are!" (En)

"I didn't go anywhere. I've been here the whole time." (Ren)

Well, I'm twisting the definition of "here" right now.

"Oh geez! Riko went through all that trouble to send En and everything so En can tell you something important, but here you are fooling around!" (En)

"Riko?" (Ren)

"That was really mean of you, Onii-chan." (En)

"I wasn't trying to tease you. I just wanted to gauge your physical traits, that's all." (Ren)

"Well, okay. anyway, don't forget that your account is Isis. Isis. And now you know!" (En)

"Ah, hey..." (Ren)

That dazzling, noisy being vanishes with a sparkle, like an animated Tinker Bell.

At the same time, all monitors turn off simultaneously.

My surroundings turn creepily silent.

"...What was all that about?" (Ren)

Recently, I've been caught in so many incidents that have left me baffled at the end.

Riko? Rin-ko? {as in Young Rin} Was she talking about Rin? It can't be Rinko, at all.

Was that fairy program a messenger from Rin?

If that's the case, then what's the connection between Rin and that fairy named Enshuu?

By the way, didn't Saito and Yukimura say that she was someone very rare to find.

Even those who try to find her apparently have a lot of trouble doing so.

En hides herself. Isn't she kind off like Rin herself?

But she appeared before Yukimura and I...

I wouldn't like it if I became like Saito, but the next time I see Yukimura at school, I need to ask him for details.

The reason why is because I swore to find Rin.

"Whew." (Ren)

For some reason, I sit on Rin's bed.

The impact causes Moon Bunny to launch up, and fall on my knees.

Are those rotund eyes looking at me?

_"Then I might be hiding, like the rabbits on the moon, right?" (Rin)_

Rabbits on the moon...

En...

Rin.

_"Onii-chan? Are there rabbits on the moon?" (Rin)_

"I know, Rin. There are rabbits on the moon... At the very least, in your worldview." (Ren)

I will properly face the truth I've been averting my eyes from until now.

If I do that, I might be able to even see rabbits on the moon.

I decide to look from Rin's viewpoint.

* * *

"Wow, what a great view, huh?!" (Rinko)

"Yeah." (Ren)

"Look, look, you can see so far away from here!" (Rinko)

"You're right." (Ren)

"What, are you not having fun?" (Rinko)

"No, that's not it. It's just... doesn't this kinda feel wrong?" (Ren)

"It's fine, it's fine. It's not like we do this all the time." (Rinko)

"That may be true, but..." (Ren)

"In the past, we used to play together all the time, right?" (Rinko)

"But that was a different kind of playing we did back then..." (Ren)

"Oh geez, why can't you just get into the mood? The way you're stalling is like you're leaving me to rot. It's making me kinda depressed." (Rinko)

"Oh, sorry." (Ren)

"Oh my..." (Rinko)

To be honest, I'm not interested.

Recently, I've been building up my own courage and I've finally gained the determination to look for Rin. So what are we doing in a place like this?

"I think you've gotten a tad too honest..." (Rinko)

"Huh? Really?" (Ren)

"I don't think I'm really liking that..." (Rinko)

Geez, she's so selfish. This is why I can't deal with girls...

"Huh? You say something?" (Rinko)

"...Um. No." (Ren)

Hey, she's an electrokinetic esper not a clairvoyant.

So, how did she know?

Does Rinko also have some sort of mind-reading ability, too?!

Come to think of it Rin was like that too, but that was just her Level 1 Telepathy I guess.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" (Rinko)

"Well, you see..." (Ren)

* * *

After what happened with En. I tried logging into Rin's computer.

I kinda felt guilty about peeking into someone else's-or rather, my sister's stash of personal information.

Enter Password.

Hint: What do you see?

"Huh? 'What do you see'?" (Ren)

It was a sanctuary we allowed no one other than Mom to tread upon, a private room for my sister thorough and thorough and no one else.

What I could see were electronics, the bed, the rabbit, and the curtains...

Enter Password.

Hint: What do you see?

_**-r-a-b-b-i-t-**_

INCORRECT PASSWORD!

So that wasn't it?

Enter Password.

Hint: What do you see?

_**-b-u-n-n-y-**_

INCORRECT PASSWORD!

That one was wrong too. Maybe if I try its name in Japanese...

Enter Password.

Hint: What do you see?

**_-u-s-a-g-i-_**

INCORRECT PASSWORD!

And like that, I spent a little while grappling with the password.

But all of Rin's electronics had similar protection on them.

I continued my weak attempt at cracking for two more hours, but...

In the end, there was nothing I could do but finally give up.

I didn't know the keyword, just like I didn't know the name of Kihara Gensei's most crowning achievement.

* * *

"I see, so that's what happened." (Rinko)

I told Rinko the whole story from beginning to end. Strange, considering how until now I would have never told her something like that even if I was being held at gunpoint.

There really is a certain change going on within me.

"Then how about I head to your house tonight and try to figure out the password?" (Rinko)

"Why do you need to do it at night, and why bother?" (Ren)

"That's obvious, isn't it? We should at least spend the morning of our first day of break hanging around soaking up the sun, right?" (Rinko)

"...Come to think of it, Rinko, didn't you say something like that two days ago, when we went out to the family restaurant?"

"Y-You're imagining things..." (Rinko)

As soon as she says that, I feel shivers run down my spine.

I instinctively stop in place, turn around, and glance at my surroundings.

"What's wrong?" (Rinko)

There's someone that's been stalking me lately.

Don't tell me that they've decided to make an appearance today as well?

"..." (Ren)

For now, I don't see anyone suspicious anywhere.

"Nothing, it must have been my imagination." (Ren)

"Huh? A-Ah, right. Just your imagination... imagination." (Rinko)

Huh?

I have a feeling that we're talking about two totally different 'imaginations' here.

"So, where should we go this time?" (Rinko)

"Hold on. Before that, let me finish what I was saying earlier. Yesterday, I spent hours wrestling with that password. You coming over to help won't make a difference." (Ren)

"Hey, you don't know that until I've tried, right? I might notice something you didn't." (Rinko)

"Huh?" (Ren)

"Even though you're smart, you're also quite inattentive, you know." (Rinko)

"Leave me alone." (Ren)

* * *

My dream last night...

I really am having dreams about Rin every night.

But there was something different about it this time...

"O. i...n...rr..u...nd..av...e!" (Rin)

"What's wrong, Rin?" (Ren)

".ni..ha..yo...an.t...ar.m.?" (Rin)

"I can't hear you." (Ren)

"Y.u...ed..o..ma...it..n...me." (Rin)

"Speak up a bit, Rin. I can't understand." (Ren)

"Sa... ve... m...e..." (Rin)

"What was that?!" (Ren)

I woke up screaming.

A dream, huh...?

That might have been another kind of nightmare.

But I had no headache. Up until a little while ago, it felt like Rin was just a short distance away. Of course, that was just a baseless assumption.

* * *

What was that?!

"Then should we eat lunch somewhere? We got so absorbed that we didn't notice how late, it'd gotten, huh?" (Rinko)

That voice abruptly brings me back to reality.

"We had tea in between, didn't we? Eating out seems to be one of your hobbies, doesn't it?" (Ren)

"Well, why not? After all, if I don't eat anything but the food I cook all the time, I won't be able to stand it soon, wouldn't I?" (Rinko)

"Maybe that's why I'm tired of the taste of the food they serve at family restaurants." (Ren)

"Mmmph. you are really narrow-minded and uncooperative, y'know that?" (Rinko)

"No, I'm fine with wherever you want to go." (Ren)

"Oh geez, be a bit more independent, will ya? Why don't you act like a guy sometime?" (Rinko)

What, are you saying that girls shouldn't have to be independent?

That's a very bizarre opinion to have in these times.

But the place we go in the end is...

"Joseph's, really?" (Ren)

* * *

"Wow, that was so delicious... the absolute best there is~" (Rinko)

"Still I didn't think you had it in you to finish that huge parfait." (Ren)

"Like they say, there's always a spare stomach for desserts and sweets." (Rinko)

I m pretty sure that only a sweet-tooth would say something like that.

Still, even I have to admit I liked that parfait.

In the end, I didn't know time passing by when I was with Rinko this time.

Definitely, something's changing within me.

"Now that that's over with... we should get back, right?" (Rinko)

"You're right. It's already getting pretty late." (Ren)

While I had fun, just as I expected, I've gotten pretty exhausted simply from being around so many people all day.

"Then let's make haste to Shokuchou Apartment Complex!" (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

"Hey, where's your cheering?" (Rinko)

"Well, I was really thinking about how really energetic you're." (Ren)

"Well, that's my only redeeming feature." (Rinko)

"True." (Ren)

She's got practically unlimited stamina...

Is it because she's an electrokinetic esper?! They might function like cyborgs or something...

Perhaps, I feel that was because I've got such a low physical ability.

I wonder if it's my genetic makeup at fault, or the fact I simply don't do much exercise.

If the former's the case, I dunno... was my Dad weaker than a cat or something?

It can't be Mom, right?

"..." (Rinko)

"Huh? What's wrong?" (Ren)

Rinko's looking at me with a strange expression again.

And one second later...

"...O-Owowowowow..." (Ren)

"That's the part where you shake your head and say 'That's not true', right? Would it kill you to say something like, 'You're cute' or 'You're a good cook', or some other compliment?" (Rinko)

"Owowowow... I get it, let me go, let me go, please let me go..." (Ren)

"I'm such an idiot for thinking you'd actually do it. You really don't have a single speck of delicacy." (Rinko)

"It hurts... you're going to tear it off... I told you to stop tugging my ears, right? How many times do I have to tell you until you get it..." (Ren)

* * *

"Pardon the intrusion!" (Rinko)

"Like I said, there's no one else here." (Ren)

"But it'd feel kinda wrong not to say it..." (Rinko)

"?" (Ren)

What does she mean, "right"?

A greeting is something you say to another party to start a conversation.

If there's no "other party", then it's nothing more than talking to yourself.

"Hmmmmm... It feels like it's been so long since I was last in this room." (Rinko)

She stretches her body as she says this.

"You say that, and yet here you're feeling right at home. Like you don't even know whose house it is." (Ren)

"It's fine, it's fine. It's not like I dunno who owns this place. I'm fully aware that it's not a stranger's house." (Rinko)

"Well, not that I mind it." (Ren)

"Oho, how thoughtful of you. Thank you!" (Rinko)

"Yeah." (Ren)

In our hands are cold, carbonated drinks, with drops of water condensing on the glass.

I hear the pleasant sound of ice shifting.

I feel that this moment is very precious, in a way.

"So, the computer's in Rin-chan's room, right?" (Rinko)

"Yeah. There's one in my room too." (Ren)

"That's not relevant to tonight's mission, right?" (Rinko)

"...Oh, duh." (Ren)

I was spacing out a bit hust now, so I didn't realize that by "computer", she meant "the computer", and not some random computer.

"Shall we go now?" (Ren)

"Well, that's the reason I came here, but... is there something else we can do?" (Rinko)

"'Something else'... not that I can think of." (Ren)

"I see. I should have known better than to get my hopes up. Well, I knew that, but... *grumble grumble*" (Rinko)

"I-I know, I've got some interesting CDs. This one's a masterpiece..." (Ren)

"Ren?" (Rinko)

"Or how about some of the newest jokes I've learned. Like, who's stronger, Penrose or Saber? The answer is 'the pen is mightier than sword', so Penrose wins!" (Ren)

"U-Uh, hey..." (Rinko)

"Oh, right, I found this interesting shop at the shopping district in front of the Mizuta Shotengai. Kudryavka Orden, it's name was... I think. Pretty strange name, right? Seems to be Russian in origin. However, it was the store owner that was a much more bizarre sight. She was the size of a teddy-bear, and she was already older than most adults, and she wasn't a dwarf at all. Makes me wonder if they managed to stop cellular degradation and halt the aging process." (Ren)

"Haah... Normally, I'd be glad that you're talking this much, but..." (Rinko)

"E-Euh?" (Ren)

"Do you have a fever?" (Rinko)

"...H-Hmm. W-Why do you ask? Ah-" (Ren)

When I come to my senses, Rinko's face is right in front of me.

"Hmmmm..." (Rinko)

She presses her forehead against mine.

"..." (Ren)

I don't know how to respond, so we remain standing like that next to each other.

Rinko moves her forehead away, and begins to compare the temperature of my forehead to hers with her palm.

"It feels a bit off. You might have a slight fever." (Rinko)

"I-I'm all right." (Ren)

"Hmm... Then why were you so jittery just now?" (Rinko)

"Huh? J-J-Just who is j-j-jitter-" (Ren)

I cut myself off halfway through.

Damn, this isn't working at all.

But if I wasn't jittery, then why was I stuttering so much?

"*sigh." (Rinko)

"What? Will it be a problem if I go into Rin-chan's room or something?" (Rinko)

"That's not it. It's just, uh..." (Ren)

"You don't have the courage to face the truth?" (Rinko)

"...Maybe that's it." (Ren)

"*siiiigh." (Rinko)

It seems like I'm hesitating.

But what else can I do?

In the end, it turns out that this is just the kind of person I really am...

"It's okay, I'm here for you." (Rinko)

"Huh?" (Ren)

"Let's look for Rin-chan together." (Rinko)

"...Yeah." (Ren)

Rinko takes my hand, and starts advancing as if she's guiding me.

Men are simple, violent, vain, and weak.

Women are elegant, mysterious, very jealous, and strong.

I walk alongside Rinko, as if she's leading the way with a lantern in deep darkness.

Even if what lies ahead is a road that leads to Hell itself...

* * *

"Wow, didn't think it'd be so clean." (Rinko)

"It really is. Mom was really precise in leaving it exactly as it was two years ago, as if she thought Rin were still here." (Ren)

"I... see..." (Rinko)

"I also think that way is more calming." (Ren)

"But it's kinda sad." (Rinko)

"You think so?" (Ren)

"It's been chained down to the past. I wonder if Rin-chan's in the past?" (Rinko)

"Huh?" (Ren)

"Like, maybe she left home in order to clear a path for her own future." (Rinko)

"That's..." (Ren)

That was something I hadn't even tried thinking about. That she was somewhat unhappy, and so felt she had to run away from home to escape that.

If she didn't, how could she move herself forward?

"...That's right, she had one of these too." (Rinko)

"Huh?" (Ren)

When I look towards Rinko, I see her sitting on Rin's bed, petting Moon Bunny.

"Oh, sorry. Back then, I..." (Ren)

"...*hug*" (Rinko)

"Whoa." (Ren)

Rinko suddenly embraces Moon Bunny with all her might. The way she does so is the exact same way as she hugged Nene when I first gave it to her ten years ago.

"Ehee~ hee~ who's a good bunny, good bunny~..." (Rinko)

"You're not mad anymore?" (Ren)

"Of course I am. I won't forgive you for the rest of my life." (Rinko)

How can someone say that really, with a smile that wide on your face?

"I just don't get you..." (Ren)

"But besides all that, I'm kinda touched. It feels like it's been waiting here for its owner all this time, right?" (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

In an attempt to shake off the complex feelings rising within me, I head towards Rin's computer.

There're various patterns being displayed on the three monitors.

Of course, everything's working because the power's on. The issue is trying to get past the login screen.

Enter Password.

Hint: What do you see?

But when I think about it carefully, the machine started on its own before I did anything, and displayed that fairy hologram.

Doesn't that mean there's someone on the Cloud who authorized its usage? Someone with knowledge of "the" password?

Was that Rin herself?

No, now that I think of it, the fairy En was a very indirect representative.

Did Rin send her, then?

"So... this is the impenetrable password screen." (Rinko)

"Yeah." (Ren)

Enter Password.

Hint: What do you see?

**_-n-e-n-e-_**

INCORRECT PASSWORD!

"Didn't think so..." (Rinko)

"Why did you type in the name of your rabbit?" (Ren)

"Well, I thought this hint might be directed at someone very specific." (Rinko)

"What, you mean this whole 'What do you see' bit?" (Ren)

"Yeah. Normally, when you don't want other people getting into your computer, you don't write hints like this." (Rinko)

"Ah..." (Ren)

"Rin-chan wanted someone specific to solve this hint and access the data on this computer. Don't you think so?" (Rinko)

That's logical, something that's rare coming from Rinko.

"...I can't find a basis to deny that logic." (Ren)

"What's with the negative answer?" (Rinko)

"Could Rin really have wanted -me- to solve it...?" (Ren)

"Who else would it be? I don't think even she would want her Mom snooping into her personal files." (Rinko)

"No way, that's just..." (Ren)

"Wh-What's wrong...?" (Rinko)

My sister left her computer for me?

Just like a memento, or something you bequeath in a will.

Despite that, I didn't even realize it for two effing years...

"...I'm such an idiot." (Ren)

"..." (Rinko)

"...I-I'm such an idiot. I have no right to call myself her brother. It's only natural that Rin abandoned someone as pathetic as me..." (Ren)

"Ren..." (Rinko)

"Even though she left so many signs behind, I didn't even try to look for any of them. What the hell have I been doing for these last two years...?" (Ren)

"Ren." (Rinko)

Rinko firmly grips my hand once again.

My tears, which I'm trying so hard to hold back, fall onto her hands.

"It's all right, it's all in the past. Just give it all you've got from this point on. Right?" (Rinko)

"Yeah... Yeah..." (Ren)

"You've suffered so much until now, but there's no longer any need for that, right?" (Rinko)

"..." (Ren)

Have I come across some kind of space-time rift?

It feels like a miracle that I got acquainted with Rinko and had her accompany me all this time as my childhood friend.

"Geez, it's so dark in here. These blackout curtains are making you depressed." (Rinko)

"Huh? But that's..." (Ren)

Mom and I have left this room as it was. That's why we've never opened the curtains once. Despite that, Rinko yanked them open like it was nothing...

I wonder if I should've tried to stop her.

But my voice doesn't come out.

I want to open the way to the futures of both this room and myself.

"Yeah, that's much better. Oh, look, the moon is really beautiful!" (Rinko)

"Huh?" (Ren)

I instinctively look back at the login screen.

Enter Password.

Hint: What do you see?

What do I see? That would be...

Enter Password.

Hint: What do you see?

_**-m-o-o-n-**_

_**PASSWORD ACCEPTED!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

[Welcome to **EDEN**]

Presented by IED-_Mirage._

"Huh? Could this be..." (Rinko)

"It accepted the password!" (Ren)

Rinko was completely right.

I wasn't seeing anything at all.

"Huh? That's amazing. How'd you do it?" (Rinko)

"That's..." (Ren)

Because Rinko, you were with me. That's the only reason I was able to solve everything.

Suddenly, I feel strange. Like I'm dizzy all of a sudden.

I look at Rinko, she's already collapsed on Rin's bed.

I see...

So this is the AIM transmigration they keep talking about lately. The omnipresent and all-encompassing influence of the Cloud.

It was Eden, after all. The first virtual reality they created using the Cloud, an amalgamation of all esper powers and everything scientific.

Pretty weird, feeling it first hand, that is.

My consciousness slips away.

And the thing that awaits us up ahead in our future is...

* * *

Author Notes:

Sorry, guys for the late chapter, I was a but busy with some stuff irl, and I think I ll be on a short hiatus due to the same.

That being said I ll be seeing you all guys with a chapter, the next Sunday after this one.

Until then.

Sayonara~

Lex.


	11. Chapter 10

Recommended BGM: watch?v=-UMkoSRdd_c [Unfolding Revelation by David Fesliyan] [PC users open video- right click- put on loop ;)]

Here's the chappie~ And sorry for the delay~ Enjoy~

* * *

When I come to my senses, I'm encircled by holograms.

This was the city I just visited Rinko just a little while ago...

It looks a lot like District 43- the administrative center for Paimont City.

"Is this... {Eden}?" (Rinko)

It seems she's thinking what I'm thinking.

"Come to think of it, Sayorin always said that this place is very realistic..." (Rinko)

T-This wasn't on the level of some game.

All our five senses are working, no wonder this place is indistinguishable from our reality.

Calling it a simple VRMMO isn't doing it justice. It's a brand new world in all senses of the word.

How can humans even create something like this?

"Is {Eden} a shadowgraph of reality?" (Ren)

This place is completely different from the rumored fantasy-esque network RPGs that I've heard about.

All the colors are subdued, and the atmosphere... seems oddly dark.

**Login**

or

**Make A**** New Account.**

Those words, written in English, flicker before my eyes.

I'm not half-bad at English, so I'm okay, but what about players who only know Japanese?

"Huh? Huh? Which one do I pick?" (Rinko)

Case in point.

"This is your first time in {Eden}, right? In that case, I think you should pick this one that says 'New'." (Ren)

"Oh, I see. Then I'll just pick 'new'. What about you?" (Rinko)

"I think I'll do the same, but..." (Ren)

And so I... try to make a new account.

So what happens if I do this?

**Enter Your Account Name**

_**-I-S-I-S-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Set Password**

**_-m-o-o-n-b-u-n-n-y-_**

**[ERROR: 101]**

"Huh? Why?" (Ren)

The reason...

**Your Account name must be unique.**

**Select a new Account Name!**

It's all written in English that's above my level, so I use an electronic translator to figure out what it says.

So, in other words, it means someone else is apparently already using the name "Isis".

Come to think of this, didn't En say something about this?

_"An account's been prepared for you so that you can dive in at any time. Remember it well, Onii-chan. The account is Isis, spelled I-S-I-S." (En)_

I see.

I'm where En said I needed to be, so I decide to try logging in.

**Enter Your Account Name.**

_**-I-S-I-S-**_

**Enter Password.**

Huh? Come to think of it, didn't I just find a new password?

When I think about it carefully, it's not strange at all.

There's nothing else I can do, so I'll give it a shot...

**Enter Your Account Name.**

_**-I-S-I-S-**_

**Enter Password.**

_**-m-o-o-n-**_

**Invalid Password!**

"Mmmm, no good." (Ren)

"What's wrong?" (Rinko)

I give her the facts straight and simple.

"Hmmm, I see now..." (Rinko)

Rinko swiftly reaches her hand out...

We tried to break into it for some time.

In the end, we decide to stop for today.

* * *

We logged out...

"Ahaha, didn't think that'd work." (Rinko)

But thanks to Rinko, we were able to break through the first layer of protection, but it doesn't feel like another miracle's coming our way this time.

"There's definitely some kind of hint." (Ren)

"Yea, you're right, there must be." (Rinko)

"Rin wanted me to enter {Eden} using this account. If I can just log in, I'm sure we'll find some kind of hint. So..." (Ren)

"Right, right. But you shouldn't push yourself. You've done more than enough for today, and you need your sleep. If you do, you might get a good idea about what it might be tomorrow." (Rinko)

"...That really does sound like a good idea." (Ren)

That way, I can sort out all the information regarding my experiences with Rin in the real world. Saten-sensei did say something like that, right?

"I'll try to think about it too." (Rinko)

"Thanks, Rinko. If you weren't here, I'd never have gotten this far." (Ren)

"Wh-What's up with all this humility?" (Rinko)

"Up until now, I treated you poorly. But that was a mistake. I rejected everything in the world and opposed it. I hope you can forgive me." (Ren)

"I-I've been forgiving you all this time, haven't I?" (Rinko)

"I see... you're right." (Ren)

On the surface, Rinko's acted irritated towards me. But in the bottom of her heart, she's always been forgiving me. Why?

I still don't have the resolution to accept the answer to that.

* * *

The weather isn't looking too good today.

Ever since I decided to search for Rin, it feels like all of my surroundings have begun to oppose me. Are they that desperate to prevent me from finding her?

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" (Rinko)

Rinko arrives, energetic as ever.

It seems bad weather has no effect on her pressure chart.

I wish she could pass me some of that energy.

"So why did we come all the way out here, even though it's a break?" (Ren)

This morning, she called me and told me to meet at the bus stop, but didn't let on any further details.

"That's obvious, isn't it? It's so we can go to school." (Rinko)

My fatigue's been building up recently.

Unlike before, it feels like I can sleep for as long as I like now.

"That so ...Goodbye. I'm going back home and back to sleep." (Ren)

Beside's there's no meaning in going to school unless Saten-sensei's there, right?

"Heeeey, hold it!" (Rinko)

"Wh-What are you doing?" (Ren)

She grabs the nape of my neck from behind, making it impossible for me to move.

"Look, just come with me." (Rinko)

If it's come to this, then all I can do is give in to her.

"...So, care to give a clear explanation as to why we're going to school during the break?" (Ren)

"During the break, only class activities are shut down. Club activities are still going on, and some of the facilities are still running." (Rinko)

"Like what?" (Ren)

"The library." (Rinko)

"Huh? The library?" (Ren)

"What are you, a dolt? Anyway, what do you say to putting that excellent brain of yours to some use?" (Rinko)

"...Oh, I get it now." (Ren)

She's probably trying to say that if we look through enough different books, we can attempt to deduce the password that we couldn't figure out yesterday.

"So that's the plan." (Ren)

"You see? I'm smart, aren't I?" (Rinko)

"It's not something meant to be said by yourself, though." (Ren)

"But no one else here will say it either, right?" (Rinko)

"Hmm... That might be true." (Ren)

"R-e-n!" (Rinko)

"Ah, sorry. I didn't have any ill will in saying that, so- ow ow ow ow ow!" (Ren)

"...Geez." (Rinko)

* * *

"Well, looks like we're here." (Rinko)

The air conditioning is working wonders on this room, and the color tone of the grains of wood is easy on the eyes.

Because of the school break, there are almost no other people here aside from the librarians. It's more or less deserted.

"Right, right. Now, where's the mythology section..." (Rinko)

It seems Rinko already has a starting point.

Considering the situation yesterday, what would be a good keyword to look up?

I try thinking about it, but my brain won't work, as if it's off-key.

I just can't keep up with Rinko's insight.

And here I always thought I was the smarter one.

How pathetic!

"Sorry, Rinko." (Ren)

"Huh, what?" (Rinko)

"I'm gonna rest here for a bit." (Ren)

I sit down in a nearby chair.

"I'm just tired, so if I rest for a bit, I should be all better..." (Ren)

"Ren..." (Rinko)

Rinko looks at me with concern.

I feel really bad about making her worry, but I'm so very tired right now that there's nothing I can do about it.

Damn, my lack of physical ability! Just why am I so frail?!

"Got it... Then I'll go gather books that look like they might be good references, so just rest here until I get back." (Rinko)

"Yeah, thanks." (Ren)

"..." (Rinko)

She looks at me like she wants to ask something.

But she says nothing, instead she just disappears off in the direction of the bookshelves.

I rest my chin in my hands as I remember Rin...

* * *

"...Onii-chan." (Rin)

"Rin, huh, I've missed you. I've missed you so much for these last two years." (Ren)

"What did you see, Onii-chan?" (Rin)

"When we opened the dark, drawn curtains in your room, I saw a shining moon as vivid as a dream." (Ren)

"That's right. The moon is always in the sky. Even if the sunlight dispels it, it's still there on the other side of the Earth." (Rin)

"So even if you can't see it, it's still there..." (Ren)

"Find me with the power to see the invisible. Once you do, save everything." (Rin)

"By 'everything', are you saying that it's not enough to just find you? If that's true, then I'm at a complete loss as to what I should do." (Ren)

"If it's you, you can do it. That's the only thing I'm sure of... Well then, I must be going." (Rin)

"Hey, wait. Where are you?" (Ren)

"You know that, right? The moon in your dreams. In a place that you can see, yet can't see. Over there..." (Rin)

* * *

"Rin..." (Ren)

"U-Umm" (?)

"..." (Ren)

"Good afternoon." (?)

"...Huh?" (Ren)

I was having a continuation of last night's dream.

And when I come to my senses, a girl that I've seen before is calling out to me.

She's...

"You are Suhi, right?" (Ren)

"Ah, yes. Ren-kun, isn't it?" (Suhi)

"Yeah, that's right." (Ren)

"Oh, that's good. I wouldn't know what to do if I'd gotten it wrong... Thank you for helping me out the other day." (Suhi)

"Huh? Oh, you mean the card business. No, don't worry about it. If you bring it up every time, I'll have to keep thanking you as well, ahaha~" (Ren)

"Oh, I guess you're right. Sorry about that." (Suhi)

"Uh, err..." (Ren)

You don't need to keep apologizing like that either, is what I wanted to say, but...

"Do you come to the library often, Ren-kun?" (Suhi)

"No. Today is a rare exception." (Ren)

"So that would mean... that there's some book you're looking for, right?" (Suhi)

"Yeah, something like that..." (Ren)

Because Rinko was the one who brought me here, I can't give a deeper response than that.

I want to avoid an awkward situation.

Right then...

"Huh... Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" (Ren)

An extremely familiar pain assaults my right ear.

"Hey! I've been working my butt off desperately looking for materials and hauling them around! So what are you doing, Ren?" (Rinko)

"I-I get it, please let me go- Ow ow ow ow!" (Ren)

At that moment, a voice comes from far away.

"Please remain silent in the library." (Librarian)

As soon as Rinko hears that, she let's go of me...

"Hmph." (Rinko)

But it doesn't stop her from muttering to herself.

"Ummm..." (Suhi)

"Ah, right." (Ren)

"Then please excuse Suhi. She wouldn't wish to get in the way even more." (Suhi)

"Oh, I see..." (Ren)

"See you. Bye bye, Ren-kun." (Suhi)

"Yeah, goodbye, Suhi." (Ren)

Suhi heads over to the library counter as if nothing happened. She returns her book, and...

Ah, it seems she's borrowing a new book as well.

"Suhi... ney~" (Rinko)

"Hmm?" (Ren)

"The minute I take my eyes off you, you immediately start flirting with others." (Rinko)

"Flirting? That's not it. She was just passing by, so she called out to me." (Ren)

"So she picks up guys? Oh geez, do you really feel like looking for Rin-chan at all? I'm working so hard right now, and yet you are..." (Rinko)

Oh, she's right on that count. I really don't have time to be thinking about Suhi right now.

"Anyway, that's a huge pile of books." (Ren)

For now, I'll change the subject.

"Ah..., yeah. I had no idea our library was so well-stocked." (Rinko)

Well, it's called a "library" not a "library room". It's a spacious three-storeyed hall, filled to the brim with books and documents.

Seiho Academy's institutions are famous even in the rest of the city.

"I can't believe they had so many books on just Oriental mythology alone. It's pretty rare to find these, too... I hear." (Rinko)

"Oriental?" (Ren)

"Yeah. Mythology about ancient civilizations in the Middle East and what's now modern-day Arabia, Iraq, and Egypt... like that." (Rinko)

Wait, just how is this related to our search for the password...?

"For now, it seems like Rin-chan's disappearance is somehow connected to {Eden}, so wouldn't checking the books on the places closely related to Eden and its legends be a good place to start?" (Rinko)

"Ah... so that's why you got Oriental mythology. But why not Christian myths though?" (Ren)

"Orient is closely related to Christianity too, actually. Like Jerusalem, or the Red Sea. In that sense, Orient can be called the "cradle of human civilization" and is somehow connected to nearly all major religions. In a sense, it can be called the common factor in almost all Abrahamic and Olden religions." (Rinko)

"Ahh..." (Ren)

There was a connection like that? I really didn't know.

Also, I had no idea that she was so passionate about lores and myths. Finding someone like that is hard in this science-driven age...

Wait a sec...

"Yeah. Something wrong?" (Rinko)

"Rinko, lemme see that!" (Ren)

"E-Eh? Wha..." (Rinko)

At that instant, I began flipping pages as if someone flipped a switch in my head.

The answer lies in this book.

Or at the very least, there should be a hint or two in it.

"That one is a very odd religion. Ren... I really don't see how you can connect it anywhere." (Rinko)

"Uhum..." (Ren)

_That may be so... But it has to be this one._

I feel like I am possessed by something.

A majority of the books on the table involved Sumerian, Assyrian, Egyptian, Christian, Islamic and Mesopotamic myths.

Still, I don't know what compelled me to take this specific book.

Thelema.

A bizarre religion founded on the principles of "One in all" and "All in One."

Concepts about how Man can ascend to become God, methods of acquiring divinity, and techniques based on the principles of relation between transcendence and hegemony.

It's an occultist's wet dream.

As for why I know all this..._ I still can't make head or tails of it._

Like the Tower of Babel, Thelema deals with the concept that both the Creator and the Created are indistinguishable, and either can become either at any time.

I suddenly look up from the documents; I see Suhi's back as she leaves the library.

She looks a bit lonely. And then, just when it feels like she's going to turn around and look towards me...

I want to ask her something...

"Hey, hey, Ren... Look at this..." (Rinko)

That voice brings me back once more. Wait... what was I thinking just now? Damn... I lost track...

"What?" (Ren)

"Isn't that?" (Rinko)

Rinko points to a page. On it is...

"Isis. The reigning Queen of the Egyptian Pantheon. She was the Goddess of Fertility, Motherhood, Feminity, Death, Healing, and Rebirth. She was most well-known for the eternal quest for the resurrection of her deceased husband, Osiris, which she succeeded in accomplishing." (Ren)

"Well, well, have I gained some points in your book?" (Rinko)

"Why didn't I realize that...? That's right, Isis is an Egyptian Goddess, very closely related to Thelema. That was incredibly obvious, wasn't it? I was blind." (Ren)

What prompted me to say that? It made no sense at all... All this knowledge...

Is this what they call instincts?

"Ren..." (Rinko)

"Thank you, Rinko." (Ren)

"Ah, yeah. Ahaha..." (Rinko)

Rinko was rubbing her head and grinning like a fool... Was she always this good at uptake?

"Anyway, this document seems relevant, so let's copy all the necessary passages." (Ren)

"Got it." (Rinko)

"All right, let's do this!" (Ren)

I begin to pour through the materials Rinko got for me one after another.

All worldly thoughts disappear from my brain as I start to move towards one goal and one goal alone.

"I see..." (Rinko)

"Hmm?" (Ren)

Rinko is looking at me with strangely warm eyes.

"So when you find a goal, you really pursue it to the end. So for these past two years, you'd just lost sight of your goal, I guess." (Rinko)

"Ah..." (Ren)

Does Rinko feel that deeply about that?

I feel myself get a bit embarrassed from guilt. So in order to hide that...

"Rinko, please help me look for clues. I'm counting on you." (Ren)

I say this.

"All right, I'll give it all I've got as well." (Rinko)

My beloved sister. My beloved playmate.

Right now, the three of us are starting to move together in order to recover our lost pasts and to live for our future.

Still, the only thing that lingers at the back of my mind, was the train of thought that I lost earlier.

I look towards the exit. Obviously, Suhi isn't there anymore...

I focus on the documents.

I look at the entry next to Isis and begin to read it.

Nephthys: Egyptian Goddess of Funerary Rites. Associated with Isis, and the Moon. Many of the ancient pyramids were built to worship and channel her.

Rin was always fascinated by the moon.

And if she gave me the name of "Isis", then...

"Perhaps Rin named her avatar in {Eden} Nephthys, after Isis' dark twin sister." (Ren)

It's not a direct hint to Isis' password, but even so, I think this is information worth remembering.

"That's certainly possible. Girls are romantic, so they get drawn in my mystical things like that." (Rinko)

My field of vision suddenly seems to clear out at those words. I feel like I saw something.

Is this like what you meant by seeing something invisible? I want you to tell me, Rin...

* * *

It's only been a few days since I was last here, but the scenery still carries an air of nostalgia.

The wind blows across the roof.

Rinko and I came here to buy some soft drinks from the vending machine.

From what I can see, no one else is here.

"This might be the first time I've come up here at this time of day..." (Rinko)

"I..." (Ren)

Is it the same for me? It's true that because I always come up here during the lunch break, this should be the first time I've ever seen it during the sunset, but...

I feel like I've seen this scenery somewhere before. Is it deja vu?

"Mmm... this feeling of liberation is great! Considering how we've been working our butts off all day, that is." (Rinko)

"Yeah. That's why I always come here." (Ren)

"I kinda get how you feel now." (Rinko)

But while that may be the case...

The refreshing wind itself may not be changing, but the more it blows on us, the colder it feels. We can't stay here forever.

"Well then, we should get..." (Ren)

'...back to the library'

But the moment I try to say that, I eat my words.

Someone's on the roof, approaching us from the back.

"What's wrong?" (Rinko)

"Ssh..." (Ren)

I shush Rinko.

"Huh?" (Rinko)

I drag her along and hide ourselves in the nearby shrubbery.

"The incidents won't end if things keep up like this. Despite that, are you fine with that?" (?)

"I left, yet you're fussing over me. Why?" (?)

"I wasn't in the mood to make contact with you either, considering you abandoned us. But the situation is urgent." (?)

"..." (?)

"This is my executive responsibility: I always pay my debts. But there's something you need to do, right, Nuit?" (?)

"What makes you say that?" (Nuit?)

"The path I'm following is connected to 'your' student's suicides." (?)

Your students?

It can't be that the woman named Nuit who's talking to that unknown person is...

"...What?! What do you mean by that?"

I instinctively gasp.

"Those weren't invoked by some random coincidences and fluctuations in the AIM Cloud. There's a whole backside to the whole thing." (?)

"That's...!" (Sensei)

Rinko tries to say something, but I desperately press my hand over her mouth.

I realize that my hand is trembling.

Rinko and I exchange glances and nod at the same time.

"Just how much do you know, Kamij-" (Sensei)

"How much I know doesn't matter. I stopped here for a purpose. My business is done. I've warned you, as your once old friend." (?)

"Wait." (Sensei)

"STOP. Say no more! It's not like I've forgiven you for your revolt. Don't forget that." (?)

"..." (Sensei)

I see the other person storm off.

Sensei plops down powerlessly on the bench, her expression stern.

She lights a cigarette, and when she's finished it, she goes straight for another one.

Talk about chain-smoking.

I think I hear the loud sound of the engine displacement of a supercar from around the distant school gates, a sound I don't want to get accustomed to.

But if I heard that right, then that means 'that' person has left the school.

Unable to leave, Rinko and I huddle our cold bodies together from behind a clump of bushes.

Only the parts of our bodies that are touching warm up, the difference in temperature between the rest of it is like the threshold between the real and the unreal.

"..." (Sensei)

Just then Sensei slowly stands up.

With her back turned towards us, she speaks up.

"How long have you guys been there?" (Sensei)

And then, she turns our head and her head alone towards our direction.

"Whoaaa!" (Rinko)

"...When did you notice?" (Ren)

"Probably when I changed the cigarettes earlier." (Sensei)

"We've been here ever since before you and that crazy lady came here, to the rooftop." (Ren)

"Crazy lady, huh...?" (Sensei)

I saw Sensei make a slight chuckle.

"Is something funny, Sensei?" (Ren)

"H-Hey, Ren-" (Rinko)

Rinko is tugging on my sleeves desperately.

I know she's telling me to stop, but I can't do that.

"Well, it doesn't really matter." (Sensei)

"That's not good enough. Who was she?" (Ren)

"You're oddly stubborn today. It was no one, at least no one that concerns you, Ren. Forget about it." (Sensei)

At that moment, I'm brought back home from the realization that Saten-sensei we thought we knew isn't just some simple public-health doctor.

She's left me trapped in a cage full of mysteries.

"I can't forget that easily." (Ren)

"Even school doctors have their privacy." (Sensei)

"I know that..." (Ren)

"We'll talk when you've grown up a bit more. We promised that, no?" (Sensei)

"Well..." (Ren)

"I don't think interrogating someone in this fashion is a very adult-like thing to do." (Sensei)

"Sensei... that's not fair." (Ren)

"Yeah. That's how everyone grows up." (Sensei)

"I, I..." (Ren)

I don't want to be that kind of adult.

I catch those words in my throat before they can come out. If I use inflammatory language to go tit for tat with her, then I'll just be proving that I'm a kid, won't I?

"Hurry up and go home. The school gates will auto-lock and be closed soon. If that happens, then going through all the security procedures will be a hassle." (Sensei)

"What are you going to do?" (Ren)

"There's something that she said that concerns me. I'm going to look into it a bit." (Sensei)

Although Saten-sensei still doesn't tell me everything, she finally compromises at the last minute.

That's why I should leave right now...

"Understood, Nuit." (Ren)

"Ren..." (Sensei)

Sensei sounded sad as she said that.

"Today I'll just do as you say and go home, Sensei. I won't ask just who or what you are? Not today, at least..." (Ren)

"If you don't stop playing with fire, then getting burned is the least of your problems." (Sensei)

"It seems my tail has already caught fire. That's why the only thing I can do is to run to reach my goal before I burn up." (Ren)

"Ren, I'm worried about your well-being!" (Sensei)

"Thank you. But I have to learn taking care of my own problems, too. Isn't that called being an adult?" (Ren)

"Ren..." (Sensei)

"I'm sorry about all the rude things I've said today. I respect you even now. But you also need to be careful." (Ren)

"You're right. It wouldn't be good to think too deeply about what they say." (Sensei)

As she says this, Sensei takes out her next cigarette.

I turn around without another word and head towards the staircase.

"I-I'm sorry. We didn't mean to be eavesdropping..." (Rinko)

I turn my head to see Saten-sensei answer with a smile.

"Don't mind it, and don't worry. either way, you're not at fault here, so don't pay it any heed." (Sensei)

"Uh, um... yes. Well then, please excuse us." (Rinko)

Rinko gives a deep bow, heads over to me, and then firmly grips my arm.

Her hand is all sweaty and trembling.

"It's all right." (Ren)

I take Rinko's hand into my own in order to try to calm us both down.

When we start to descend the staircase, we hear a voice from behind us.

"Just so you know, illicit relationships are generally forbidden within school~." (Sensei)

"S-Sensei!" (Rinko)

"Don't worry about it, Rinko. It's just one of Saten-sensei's European jokes." (Ren)

"Huh? Really?" (Rinko)

I don't know how much of what she says is serious or a joke.

Even if I try to chuckle it all away... I know that_ it's_ beginning.

The end of everything as we know it.

It's like some unfathomable darkness has begun to shroud our surroundings pitch black, one so deep that it envelopes everything all around us.

And somewhere in the eye of that dark maelstrom... is Saten-sensei.

* * *

We left the library and was back on the streets...

"Saten-sensei was different than usual... and kinda scary, huh?" (Rinko)

Rinko tries making conversation.

"Yeah..." (Ren)

But I think that was definitely Sensei's true nature. Underneath all of her jovial layer, it was undoubtful that a very mysterious existence laid hidden.

I have known it ever since I've first met her. She wasn't your average joe. That much is certain...

"I wonder if that beautiful stalker was someone close to Sensei. Perhaps a lover or something..." (Rinko)

Ufff... Wait... What...

How does one come to that conclusion?

Are we even talking about the same Sensei?

Saten-sensei came weird in a lot of ways, but I'm pretty sure she didn't swing the way Rinko just meant.

But how could I be sure, even?

"No, I don't think so. They both didn't give off that kind of feel. In fact, it felt like something much more personal, like they were much more close than even that..." (Ren)

I wanted to refute what she said, but I say something else instead...

"Oho~ That's surprising!" (Rinko)

"What's so surprising?" (Ren)

"Well, because normally, you suck at reading the atmosphere..." (Rinko)

That was blunt. But, hey, several girls have told me I "have no delicacy". So I guess it probably is true that reading the atmosphere is not my strong forte. But now...

"I just kinda knew that was the way it was. That's the feeling I perceived when I observed them analytically." (Ren)

Rather than insight, it was more like a logical consequence. I wouldn't exactly be pressed to call it a deduction, but just by seeing the circumstances and hearing what they said, it was like some kind of causality.

"So that's it..." (Rinko)

It feels as if some sense that has been sleeping within me has awoken.

That's the best way for me to explain it.

To put it in another way, it's like explaining color to someone who's been blind from birth.

Just then, Rinko suddenly tugs at my sleeve.

"Hey, Ren, I don't wanna go home. I'm scared of being alone. It feels like something bad really might happen. Hey, can we stay together, even if it's only just for tonight?" (Rinko)

As she trembles, Rinko looks at me with upturned, almost inviting eyes.

"If you feel that way, then sure..." (Ren)

"H-H-Huh...?" (Rinko)

"Let's go." (Ren)

"Hueeeeh?" (Rinko)

* * *

"Welcome!" (Clerk)

"So... in the end, this is what you meant." (Rinko)

"This place is open 24 hours a day, and there's also booths for two people here. We can spend the time here until morning as we please." (Ren)

"Yeah, yeah... *grumble grumble*" (Rinko)

"Uh, so first, I do this..." (Ren)

In order to pretend that I'm not listening to her grumbling, I first place the documents down on the desk, next to the monitor.

"So now what?" (Rinko)

"We're going to parse these documents one more time, and then dive in." (Ren)

"Huh? You mean into {Eden}? But I thought you couldn't get in... wait, do you know the password?" (Rinko)

"There's a little something I'd like to try. If that doesn't work, I'll just enter using a completely unrelated new account. I'll try to search for information there." (Ren)

"Ah, I get it now..." (Rinko)

"Then let's go." (Ren)

"Ah, hold on! ...Oh geez, you're so impatient. So how are we going to enter into {Eden}?" (Rinko)

"We could just look it up on the Cloud, but you have that address on that mail you got on your phone, right?" (Ren)

"Oh, that. Yeah, I got it... You mean this?" (Rinko)

"Yep. That's it..." (Ren)

* * *

**[Welcome to EDEN]**

Presented by IED-_Mirage._

**Login **

or

**Make A New Account.**

I try logging in...

**Enter your Account name.**

_**-I-S-I-S-**_

**Enter Password.**

**.**

Now, this is where the problem begins.

"Rinko, could I see the documents we copied earlier?" (Ren)

"Sure. I have them right here, but what are we looking for?" (Rinko)

"I might be wrong, but there's a verse in the Egyptian 'Book of the Dead' regarding Isis' role as a mother that I copied." (Ren)

"Huh? Really?" (Rinko)

"The account name is Isis, so the password might just be the verse used to invoke Isis..." (Ren)

"Huh? ...Ah, amazing! You're on fire today, Ren!" (Rinko)

"Well, I'm not really sure it'll work, though..." (Ren)

**Enter Password**

_**OHGLORIOUSISISYOURSONHASFOLLOWEDTHEPATHYOUHAVECOMMANDED.**_

**Invalid Password!**

"So that's not it, after all." (Ren)

"What's this whole 'invalid password' deal about?" (Rinko)

"We're on the wrong track. Or perhaps it's because I put it in English and it's meant to be put in some other language." (Ren)

"So does that mean it has to be put in kanji?" (Rinko)

"Not necessarily kanji, or even Japanese. The original 'Book of the Dead' is in ancient 'Archaic Egyptian'" (Ren)

"Ueeh? I don't think anyone knows a language that old." (Rinko)

That's indeed correct. Archaic Egyptian wasn't even a language, it was a series of hieroglyphs it seems, and it predated even Sumerian for that fact.

That's was a language that went extinct nearly over 6000 years ago.

"I think so too. But will Rin even make up a password that difficult to begin with..." (Ren)

"Hmm...Mmm." (Rinko)

"I don't think this train of thought is bad, though. We might just be overlooking something." (Ren)

I try inputting the password as the equivalent line in kanji, but it doesn't work.

I had a feeling it wouldn't, but I still couldn't help but try it.

But as I expected, it still didn't work...

"*sigh*" (Ren)

"Hey, hey." (Rinko)

Unable to just sit by and watch, Rinko speaks up.

"Do you think the password might be in the data she left behind, instead of these documents? Like in her computer's hard drive or something?" (Rinko)

"Yeah... maybe you're right." (Ren)

What's wrong with me? Why didn't I realize something that obvious...?

"Stop biting your nails." (Rinko)

"Huh? Huh? Y-Yeah..." (Ren)

As soon as she points it out, I consciously move my fingertips away from my mouth.

"You don't want to go snooping into Rin-chan's private stuff... I understand that too." (Rinko)

I don't want to see Rin's data?

"But because she decided on her own to run away from home, I don't think she would have left any data in there that she didn't want you to see. It would have been simple for her to delete it." (Rinko)

"I see..." (Ren)

Rinko's words make my own emotions feel surprisingly trivial.

"You're right!" (Ren)

I've been thoroughly trying to close off my heart. But Rinko just continues to pound on its door.

"Ren, if you shout like that, you're gonna annoy the people around us." (Rinko)

"Oh, right..." (Ren)

I guess I'd gotten too caught up in the moment.

"More importantly, I found something interesting..." (Rinko)

As Rinko says this, she points at the paragraph from one of the documents we copied from the library.

"I had some free time, so I read this. If I remember correctly, that sexy lady called Saten-sensei 'Nuit', right?" (Rinko)

"Yeah." (Ren)

Sexy?

"Look, right here!" (Rinko)

What's written there...

"Neith: A Egyptian Creator God.

She was known in Thelema as Nuit, and is one of its principal speakers. She is the God all other Gods worship. Mother of Ra... She created the world, and before humans... populated the land by the numerous gods she created. Don't tell me..."

Nuit is an Egyptian God, just like Isis.

And a Creator God at that?

"I don't know if we need to look into this in-depth, but I feel like Saten-sensei might also be very closely related to {Eden}." (Rinko)

A woman intuition? But if that's the case...

"Hold a minute..." (Ren)

Rin made preparations for me to come to {Eden}, because if I go there, we can be reunited. And if Saten-sensei is connected to the very same {Eden}...

"Everything's connected? Did I just not see anything until now just because I've been shutting my eyes until now?"

I felt my sense of reality slipping away. {Eden} was slowly overlapping with everything in my real life.

Why didn't I question Sensei even further?

Someone who knows the facts should be able to clear up things much more.

If that's true, then what we should be doing in the future is...

* * *

That's it for the chappie ^^

Sorry, I was a bit late... Got too engrossed in irl stuff. Will try to write more soon...R&R like usual, it really helps me know whether you guys enjoy reading the story or not ^^

Until then...

Cya...

Lex~3


End file.
